Those Darn DoGooders
by SuperDuperHulaHooper
Summary: COMPLETE! Shortly after the events of Lightspeed, Kid Flash finds Jinx in a bit of a bad spot. He helps her out, then takes her with him on his rounds, to show her the benefits of being a hero. Maybe she does have a choice, after all. Jinx.x.KF
1. Life for Rent

Hey, hey, hey! I'm BACK IN THE GAME!

I got such a great response from _Insomnia_, that I've gotten off my arse and started writing again. I'll **try **to postone chappie a day, but no guarantees, because starting on Monday, I've got finals-and a lot of them. Sigh. I hate high school sometimes...lol.

ANYWAY. Go ahead, read and then review! It'll get more interesting as it goes on, I promise. So, what are you waiting for? READ!

Oh, yeah, I don't own anything except my ideas. I _wish _I owned Teen Titans, but noooooooooo, DC Comicsgot it first. Jerks. Lol, jk...

* * *

_I haven't ever really found a place that I call home  
I never stick around quite long enough to make it  
I apologize that once again I'm not in love  
But it's not as if I mind that your heart ain't exactly breaking  
It's just a thought, only a thought_

_But if my life is for rent and I don't learn to buy  
Well I deserve nothing more than I get  
Cause nothing I have is truly mine_

_-Life for Rent, Dido

* * *

_

_Jinx_

"UNGH!"

Ow. That _hurt._ I didn't know Kyd Wykyyd could hit this hard. I hate fighting him…I hate fighting _my friends_. Even if they are idiots.

But I have to. This isn't training, or practice, this is _self defense_. And I'm losing.

I'm holding back. I don't want to use my powers…because I know that I can hurt them. Seemore is the only one who isn't fighting me. It actually looks like he's trying to convince Billy Numerous to go back to the HQ and play a video game, or something. I think Seemore has a crush on me. Idiot. He should know-I'm bad luck. Getting mixed up with me is bad luck.

Then I hear myself groan as Gizmo pulls out a tricky-looking new gadget that I haven't seen yet. He aims it at me, as Mammoth holds me down. Maybe they're smarter-or at least better fighters-than I thought.

……………………………….._Nah. _On second thought, they're not. I didn't underestimate them. How do I know? Because Mammoth just tripped over one of the many Billy Numerous clones, dropped me, and started fighting the clone instead. Dolt.

It didn't give me enough time to run for it or anything, though.

But the gadget….that'll probably hurt-it looks like he's shooting electricity at me-

"AGHHHH!"

Never mind. I know _exactly_ what that machine is. I've seen it before, I've even used it before, on _him_….on Kid Flash. Level-4 restriction power. It hurts a lot. I'm…_sorry_, Kid Flash. If I had known it would've hurt this much, I………..I wouldn't have used it on you. I _told _you I'm a villain. Born and bred. But…if I had a choice, I wouldn't have used it on you. I hope you realize that.

Gizmo intensified the pain, pushing the knob to level 6.

Gotta-use-powers----can't concentrate- hurts so much—"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

_Kid Flash_

I'm on my way back to Jump City, to visit Jinx. Maybe leave her another rose. Chicks dig that kinda thing. And, whether she'll admit it or not, Jinx thinks I'm sweet. I can just tell.

But, that's the thing. She'll never admit it. She refuses to believe that she can change the direction of her life. She has more potential and strength than she knows. She doesn't think she has a choice. "I'm bad luck," she told me. "Being good was never an option for me." But it is. Jinx is incredible, and cool, and beautiful-she just doesn't know it. And she doesn't know that she likes me. Not yet, anyway.

In the 15 seconds it took me to explain that, I just made it all the way from Star City to Jump, which is a considerable feat, seeing as they're about 4 states away. Score one for the Fastest Boy Alive!

But, on the road to the newly reconstructed Hive 5 HQ that I'm about to trash again, I see someone getting beaten up in an alley-by the Hive 5. It'll be cool to take 'em all out. They're idiots, so it's pretty funny to see how they try to stop me. I just hope I won't have to take her down, too.

I don't see her with them. But the person they're beating up is a girl. Well, actually, they're not beating her up. She's caught in some sort of blue-glowy thingy. She's struggling, and bad, and it looks like that level-4 containment unit thingy Jinx used on me once. That hurt a lot. So I hope that that's not what they're using on her. Then, just as I arrive, the girl screams and passes out. O.K., totally unfair to the girl. What losers the Hive Five are.

I like big entrances sometimes. They're fun. "Never fear, Kid Flash is he-_Jinx?_" ...Or at least they're fun until the girl you like is being kicked around by her former teammates.

Wow, I'm stupid. That was _Jinx _getting electrocuted! They're gonna pay now. The little bald kid with wings looks at me and yells "get him!" His squeaky voice is annoying, so I take him out first.

"Didn't your mommy teach you to never hit a girl?" I grab his little gadget-thingy and dismantle it in about ¼ of a second. Then I quickly proceed to bring down everyone else-that wizard guy who doesn't talk, Mammoth, Billy Numerous, and Seemore.

Except, Seemore wasn't that bad. Just as I was about to push him into a dumpster and lock it (I swear, it's the only way to deal with criminals), he said to me, "…Take care of Jinx. She didn't choose to change sides, she chose you. There's a difference." And he looked really sincere, too, so I decided to go easy on him and let him go back to his HQ. I think I got off lucky, this time, because they were too distracted with Jinx to really try to fight me. Not that I couldn't have taken them, though. It really is in their best interest, that they didn't fight. Wouldn't want to embarrass them.

As I head towards Jinx, the rest of the guys take off-without so much as a "This isn't over yet!" There's just no courtesy these days.

Anyway, Jinx is down, and she doesn't look too hot. So I pick her up and run straight back to my place, where I can keep an eye on her. Star City is big, and things can get pretty crazy there, but I have a feeling that it'll be good to get her out of Jump for a while.

* * *

So? what did you think? It's a little different than I envisioned it, but if you like it and review, I'll update it and it'll be better. Hear that? If you want more, review. :-D I'm cruel, I know, but i fno one's gonna read it, no point writing it. Haha

lol. Anyways, please review! Constructive criticism is much appreciated, even if you absolutely hated it. Thank you all!

All my love,

the SuperDuperHulaHooper

P.S. Sorry if some of the text is bunched up-something's wrong with my software, so with any luck, I'll figure it out soon.


	2. 100 Years

Hola everyone!

Sorry it took so long to update, but now that the worst of my finals are over (biology, math, english), i have more time to write! Cause now i only have spanish and global left (im nearly fluent in spanish and global is a joke), so i can spend more time bringing you updates! yaaay!

Anyway, here's another chappie for you, and I hope you all like it. There will be more action/explaining coming up, but this is just what I need to actually get the story started. So enjoy!

And, don't forget, review. Reviews are very important and self-fulfilling. And, if you don't review, then I won't update. (evil laugh). I mean, c'mon, this story's gotten-what-260 hits? and only 16 reviews? (thanks to all who DID review) thats pretty sad. I mean, my other story, _Insomnia_ got 76 reviews, andto be honest, it was cliched as hell.So review! I'm hoping to maybe hit 25, 30ish. That would be very nice. :-D

Now, what are you waiting for? Get reading!

* * *

_I'm 15 for a moment  
Caught in between 10 and 20  
And I'm just dreaming  
Counting the ways to where you are _

_I'm 22 for a moment  
She feels better than ever  
And we're on fire  
Making our way back from Mars _

_15… there's still time for you  
Time to buy and time to lose  
15…there's never a wish better than this  
When you only got 100 years to live… _

_-100 Years, _Five for Fighting

* * *

_**Jinx**_

….._Wake up, Jinx._

_Shut up,_ I tell myself. Can't a girl get some beauty rest?

…Oh. I remember now. I'm not asleep because I want to be, I'm unconscious because the Hive Five beat me up.

And now I've probably got a—Wait. _THE HIVE FIVE BEAT ME UP! _I let the _HIVE FIVE_ beat me up? What's wrong with me? WHAT THE--?

Now I really have to wake up. C'mon, Jinx…Push through the darkness.

"Ehh?" I groan. My eyes feel weird, so after rubbing them so much that I probably burned off my eyelids, I look up and see-Kid Flash.

"AH!" Well, _that_ was graceful. I just rolled off the red couch I was apparently lying down on, because the very first thing I see after a very disheartening fight is Kid-Freaking-Flash.

"Don't _do _that!" I glare at him as he holds out his hand to help me back up onto the couch. He's sitting on a coffee table that's about a yard away from me, and he looks like he wants to laugh, but he's biting it back, because he was probably the one who found me and got me outta that alley. He probably doesn't want to add any insult to injury. That's nice of him.

"Sorry," he said. He's still fighting back his laughter. "But that was….graceful." Just as I make a move to kick him, (which is pretty pointless, he would've dodged it anyway), there's a sharp pain in my knee and I groan and clutch it.

"Are you okay?" Kid Flash asks me. He looks concerned now, and he put his hand on my shoulder, as if he was worried that I was going to start shaking or something. He has very warm hands. It's actually pretty nice, just the two of—_ok_, Jinx, he asked you a question, now say something!

"My knee just hurts a little. And where am I? Why are _you_ here?" I say it as mean as I can, because he's a hero, and I'm a villain, and we're not supposed to get along. It's bad luck –and actually, 'bad luck' doesn't even begin to cover it. It's like putting the SuperDuperHulaHooper and President Bush in the same room and trying to get them to make small talk. It doesn't work. Or at least, it shouldn't.

"I found you in some alley, getting up by the Hive Five. Then I took you here, to Star City. This is my place," he says, smiling as he looks around. "It's not quite as cool as your HQ, but it's comfortable enough." He smiles directly at me, then speeds to what I can only assume is the kitchen, then zips back with a glass of water, in less than a second. "Here."

I take one look at the cup, and then Kid Flash's hand just jerks, and the water spills everywhere. The fact that I just made a mess of his carpet makes me forget about my knee hurting.

"Oh, I'm sorry," I apologize. See? I told you, Kid Flash. Even if it's just small things like knocking water out of someone's hands by accident, I'm still bad luck. "I didn't mean for-"

"That's ok," he says, and, still smiling, he just starts to spin his hand around really fast around the wet stains on his carpet, and then it's dry. Even I'll admit, that was pretty cool. "Want me to get you some more?"

"No, I'm alright. Thanks, though." I can't look up at him.

"Ok, then," he says, and then I can tell that he, too, is looking away.

There's a moment of awkward silence, but only a moment, because from what I can tell, Kid Flash gets bored really easily.

"Uh, Jinx?" I look up, and now he looks kinda confused, but happy confused. Like, he's still smiling, but it's a confused smile. It's kind of hard to describe, but then I guess I would have to kind of expect that from him. Kid Flash doesn't look right if he's not smiling. Like, it's almost as if it's _unhealthy _for him to not be smiling. "What happened? I mean…you got beat up by the Hive Five. Sorry, but, by most standards, that's pretty pathetic."

He's teasing me, so I pick up a pillow that's sitting next to me and chuck it at him, but he just catches it and speeds over and sits next to me. And he does it so fast that when he sits down, the cushion I'm sitting on kind of jumps and I went flying. And then, just to show off, he catches me in his arms as I'm coming down. And he's doing all this while he's still sitting on the couch, and eating a sandwich.

"Let me go!" I yell at him, but he doesn't put me down. I don't actually _need_ for him to put me down, 'cause this is also kind of a nice position, even though I'll never admit it. But, I yell anyway, 'cause I'm a villain, remember? I think it's actually a_ requirement_ in the Villain's Code of Conduct that you are never supposed to speak at a normal voice. You can yell, or command powerfully, or hiss, but you most certainly can't just _talk._

"Make me," he laughs between bites. I make his sandwich explode in his face again. That's always fun.

"Ok, ok, geez," he says as he's wiping the mustard off his face. "No need to get all emotional."

I really shouldn't be here. I mean, I know I can't go back to Jump for a while, because the Hive Five will just come after me again, and if not them, then the Teen Titans (if they're home). Or, Kid Flash. I don't want him to follow me. I just need some thinking time-I hadn't expected to see him for a while. What's it been, now, 3 weeks? Since I let him go free from Madame Rouge. Not that it isn't nice to see him, but I had hoped that when the Knight-in-Shining-Armor finally did, if ever, come back to see me, that he wouldn't have had to rescue me from the _Hive Five_ to do it.

So he puts me down, and as soon as he does, I start walking to the door. I don't know where I am, but I'm leaving. I'm not mad at him or anything, I'm just embarrassed. And I have to pretend that I'm mad right now, for kidnapping me (note to self: if he tries to make me explain, 'kidnapping' is a good word to use). I need to get outta here, and do some thinking.

* * *

_**Kid Flash** _

"Uhh, Jinx, I'm over here," I say. She's walking towards the door. Is she about to leave…? She just turned the knob, so yeah, I guess she is. Wow, that was pretty random. And here I was, thinking that we were actually having a good time.

"Hey, Jinx-wait!" and I speed over and block her path to the door. "Why are you leaving?" I don't get it. I thought I was doing her a favor by bringing her here.

She looks at me with her bright pink eyes for a minute before answering.

"Because I don't belong here," she said, and then she tries to sidestep me. "I need to go do some thinking."

"But," I say, putting on my sweetest smile and stepping in front of her again. And it's Kid Flash on the save, with the help of a little tool I like to call _distraction. _"You didn't answer my question. How did _you_ get beaten up by a bunch of losers like the Hive Five? I mean, they're your—uh—" They're not exactly a team, they're more like a group of random people that might call themselves something stupid, like….um, like…like the _Hive Five_. Or something.

…Even when she's frowning, Jinx is pretty. I wonder if she knows that.

"They're not my team anymore," she tells me, glaring. But, I've noticed, it's a very half-hearted glare. It's the same look that she had on when she was electrocuting me with that level-4 thingy. Like, she really doesn't want to do whatever she's doing, but for some crazy reason, she does it anyway, to keep up with this 'evil villain persona' she's been acting out. "I quit."

"HA!" I shout in spite of myself. "I _knew _you would! Who called it? Who called it?" And then I did my super-awesome victory dance, because girls think the victory dance is cute.

"You really are a moron, aren't you? I didn't turn good, or anything. I _can't._ I'm just not with the Hive Five anymore."

"Wait, so…" I scratched my head for a minute, trying to get it to make sense. She looks bored with me. "So, you're not a hero, but you're not a villain?"

Then she stared at me and said, "That's right. I'm not as bad as I was, but I'm definitely not good."

"So, what are you, then?"

"I'm_ civil._"

That made no sense.

"That made no sense," I tell her. I want to say, 'you can choose to be good,' but I know that she will only respond with something like, 'I don't have a choice,' and although she does, I'm not going to get into that right now, because that'll take a lot of convincing to get her to believe it.

"It doesn't have to," she shoots back at me. "You probably wouldn't get it, anyway. And now, if you don't mind, I gotta go."

"Wait a sec," I say, but I know she'll leave anyway, so I grab her arm.

"Let go of me, Kid Flash," she says, and when she turns her head to look up at me, her eyes are glowing pink. Even though I can't see her eyes because they're all glowy and all, I can tell that it's the same look. She doesn't want to…um…_jinx _me, for lack of a better word, but she still doesn't think that she has a choice.

"Just hear me out, then you're free to go wherever you want." It's a desperate plan, but if it'll keep her nearby, then I've gotta try it. I want her to be near me.

"Ok, then out with it," she says, still half-heartedly glaring at me and tapping her foot. The glowing in her eyes stopped, so that's a good sign.

"Hold tight," I say, and I pick her up again. So, I wasn't going to actually _say_ anything. I think she could tell what I was going to do, but a second too late, because a second is all it takes for me to pick her up and get 2 ½ blocks away from my super-tight HQ. Still, she doesn't reject, like she doesn't cringe or try to fight me off or anything, she just wraps her arms around my neck, leans against my chest, and holds tight. Almost like, she _wants _me to…how do they say it? "Sweep her off her feet."

But still, just to keep her 'evil' act from slipping up, she yells, "Don't you DARE--!" but it's too late, I'm already off.

Jinx said she needed some thinking time, and when you're as fast as me, time is something you've got _plenty_ of. So, she can take as long as she wants, because I've got all night.

But, she'll have to do her meditating while she's helping me kick some super-villain butt, 'cause_ I_ say it's about time to show her that she _does _have choice.

* * *

Did you like it? Did you? Did you? 

Well, even if you didn't you're gonna review, to make me happy, right? Yay. lol

And sorry that it took this long to update! Freshman year is crazy!

now to respond to my wonderful hall-of-fame-making reviewers!

**robstarforeva21**-glad you like it.

**AlyRaven**-glad you like it, too. lol

**.X.Phoenix.X.-**muchas gracias! Iknow i didn't really explain much about the hive five-jinx fight in chp. 1 yet, but dont worry, you'll find out exactly how and why.

**TTfan111**-awww, thanks!

**Flying Green Flamingo**-haha! thanks. I dont know why, but I find his attitude extremely cute and funny.for almost any other guy to be so full of himself, it would be extremely annoying-but KF just makes it work somehow.

**The person with no friends**-you do TOO have friends! You are my friend now! Thx for reviewing! lol

**Blackbird**-i know there's still not a lot of dialogue in here, but I'm working on it. thx for reviewing anyway, tho! your constructive criticism is very much appreciated.

**Southern-Rebels**-oh, God, I know! I'm terrible at writing action when it's from the first-person. I would write this normally, ('normally' being from an outside p.o.v.), but I've found that it's easier to relate to the characters when they're sharing the thought processes. I'll work on it, thanks for letting me know! and as for, "you may have been able to pass middle school exams, but you've never taken a HIGH SCHOOL exam!" dont worry about it-you're not alone. Damn slave drivers...

**Elena the Eccentric**-thanks! and you have a point, i specifically chose not to make her a good guy automatically. I agree, i find it very difficult for her to just overcome that, just for Kid Flash, despite any feelings we KNOW she has for him. if it does happen in this story, it'll be very gradual (more chappies for everyone to read! yay)

**Meiriona**-thanks!

**Ven**-I'm working on it, keep checking back!

**Silverchild of the winds**-lol, thanks

**pinkprincess**-lol, i hope this satisfied somewhat. i will keep turning out the chapters as often as i can (thank GOD for xmas break!)

**Grace**-I totally, whole-heartedly agree. I desperately WISH there was someone else out there who would write a jinx-kf! But it's very nice to know that some readers like my take on it. ...hey, maybe you should consider siging up for this, i _know_ there's some great KF/Jinx storyline floating around in your head...now put it in Word and let me read it! lol(no, seriously, think about it, ok?)

**Maiyuko**-chan-am doing my best to bring constant updates. hope you enjoyed this one!

**Morbid** Cheshire-muchas gracias, amiga!

all my love,

Cara (aka the SuperDuperHulaHooper)


	3. Cosy in the Rocket

Wow! Sorry it took so long for me to update! I just had very little inspiration to write this chapter. But, I think after writing this, I have plenty of motivation to keep the story going. And there will beplenty of potential reviews to keep the story going...hint, hint. lol.

Anyway, again, sorry this took so long. so read! you're wasting time. haha, lol. _

* * *

_

_Fly fly into a rocket and reset the fuse to go go go  
Head start cosy in the rocket and i need to go to go go go  
Tip top ready for the sky and back  
Tick tock ready to go  
Tick tock ready for the sky and back  
Tick tock ready to go go go  
Come come  
Fly into my palm and collapse  
Oh oh suppose you'll never know  
Nobody knows where they might end up  
Nobody knows_

_-Cosy in the Rocket_, Psapp

* * *

_**Jinx**_

"DON'T YOU DARE--!"

That's all I manage to yell out before Kid Flash picks me up, _again_, and starts running faster than sound to God-knows-where. You never even realize how fast he really is until he picks you up and takes you with him for the ride. I swear, he has a fetish for picking people up. Or maybe it's just me…

The air rushes by you so fast that if you just stopped suddenly, the expression on your face would probably be frozen into place. Dammit, Kid Flash! I'm not going to have a good hair day for a month. I have to close my eyes to keep them from drying out, because at this speed, the air just hits you so hard that it seems to take all the moisture out of your body before blowing past. I doubt we're even visible, except for maybe Kid Flash's characteristic red-and-gold glowy tail thing.

I bury my face into his chest, where it's warm and comfortable. I can't really tell where we're going-I'm not even going to bother trying to guess-butI bet thatat the rate we're going at, we're probably a good 5 or 6 states away from wherever the hell we were.

And I think he definitely noticed that I'm using him as a pillow, because I can feel his arms tighten a bitaround me. He's such a pinhead, I swear, but he's probably the sweetest, most annoyingly cute pinhead I've ever—

Ahem. Forget I said that. Can't make it seem like I'm falling for the good guy, because I'ma villainand he's a hero, and that would be kind of problematic. "Kind of" as in, Kid Flash is _kind of_ fast...

…But I can't help but wonder…_Am _I falling for the good guy?

...No, that can't be right. I can't be thinking straight. I'm not allowed to like the hero.We're running so fast that it's screwing up my mind.

Or at least, I hope so...

* * *

_**Kid Flash**_

Oh, I am good. Everybody fall on your knees and praise the Fastest Boy Alive, because he is a _genius!_

Well, not necessarily right now, because I'm sure that as soon as I stop and put Jinx down she'll hex me straight into the Speed Force. But…in the meantime…I am brilliant.

What is so incredible about me, you ask? My plan, I'll answer. So here's the grand scheme: I am taking Jinx with me on my rounds. Simple, you say, but, no, it most certainly is not.

Let me make that clear: I, Kid Flash, am taking Jinx, the most beautiful, incredible, somewhat misguided supervillainess on the planet with me so that she can help me out as I kick bad-guy butt.

So? you may say. _So_, it means that this may be the thing she needs to finally help her realize that she _can _choose to be good. And if she doesn't figure it out on her own…well, then I'll help her, because I've decided that I _never_ want to find her hurt and alone in an alleyway again.

Brilliant, you might say. Thank you, thank you, I'd like to thank the Academy and my mentor Jay—

Uh oh-better watch where I'm going. Jinx just pulled herself closer to me, so I wrap my arms tighter around her, but in the midst of our little who-can-hug-better contest, I nearly tripped over a _speed bump, _of all things.

I've been going around in circles for the past 15 seconds, and Jinx is probably wondering where we're going to end up. I've had people tell me that after a good few seconds of running with me at my speed, they're so disoriented that they can't tell if they're either a kilometer or a country away from where we started. But, just for the record, we're still in Star City, just about .15 seconds away from the city's most notorious crime spot, affectionately known to the insiders as Lightning Lane. I wonder if that's a coincidence? The name, I mean.

Jinx is still clinging to me. I almost forgot she's still with me. Well, I didn't actually forget, what I mean is that it feels so….I dunno..._natural_. Or something.

Now that I think about it, it may be a good idea to fill Jinx in on my brilliant plot, so she doesn't totally hate me for just asking her to take down some random mafia boss on the spot.

After some pretty awesome-looking, complicated footwork, I change course, and speed up to the rooftop of a garage across the street from Lightning Lane. I wonder if that's a coincidence, too, because this place looks just like where I last saw Jinx after she totally kicked Madame Rouge's butt. Sometimes, I think my feet have a mind of their own. They definitely have their own distinct smell. (A/N…HAHA…couldn't resist…)

"Jinx?" I say after coming to a complete stop. She lifts up her head, looking annoyed, impressed, and relieved all at the same time. I put her down, and she rounds on me.

"Don't EVER do that again! What were you thinking? You don't just pick people up and go-!"

I try to cut her off by saying, "Jinx! Shh…could you please keep it down?" but she keeps on going, just standing there yelling at me.

"Could you be more of an idiot? Where are we? Why did you bring me here? If you think that you're going to make me change, then you're wrong—"

I ignore that last little bit, because I'm not wrong. Not about this, anyway. She was going to say more, but I cover her mouth with my hands.

"Ok, Jinx-For one, can you please keep it down? We are across the street from the biggest criminal hideout in this state. If they hear you, they'll open fire on us both. Two, I'm sorry. Next time I'll give you a heads-up. Three, I brought you here for an…experiment."

Jinx stares at me coldly for a minute, before reaching up her hand and slapping me across the face. It wasn't a mean slap, just like a, "How dare you drag me into this and not tell me what's going on!" kind of slap. I always knew she was tough, but _geez,_ the girl hits hard.

"What do you mean, 'experiment'?" she asks me angrily as I rub my cheek.Oh, great. Good luck trying to explain this one, Kid Flash.

"Well…" I can't really think of how to describe it, and Jinx is still glaring at me, waiting for me to say something that will justify her using the full force of her abilities. "I just thought that…uh…."

She looks bored, and still angry. "Spit it out."

"Ithoughtthatmaybeyou'dliketohelpmeroundupthesevillainsandstuff." I say it so fast that there's no way that she understood it, but maybe if I say it fast enough, she'll finally just get bored and agree to it so that I shut up and stop annoying her.

"What did you say? Slow down!"

I sigh. I really don't want to say it, just because I know there will bepotentially bad repercussions.

"I said, I thought that maybe you'd like to help me round up these villains. And stuff."

Jinx stares at me for a moment in shock. Then, she gets angry. Yup, I was right. Bad repercussions.

"Oh-no. No, no, no, a thousand times NO! How many times do I have to tell you, _I'm not one of you darndo-gooders!_" Her eyes glow pink again, and right then, in a bout of the worst luck I've had in a month, Jinx starts to walk away. No, seriously. Just up and leaves. _Again. _I take a step towards her, but a puddle that just popped up out of nowhere makes me slip and I fall on my butt. Way to go, Lancelot.

"Hey, Jinx, wait!" I'm not going to go through this again. There's only so much my ego can take. So, I get up, and careful to avoid more inconveniently placed puddles, I run over to her and stand in front of her. I think I'm getting déjà vu.

"Ooooh, no, you can't leave. Not again." I fold my arms across my chest and stand up tall, like my Aunt Iris tells me to, to inspire a strong, manly, authoratative feeling.

"Watch me." She tries to shove me out of the way, but when she sees that I won't budge, she just switchescourse and starts walking in the opposite direction. D'oh! What were you thinking, KF? You knew she wouldn't want to go with you, so why'd you bring her?

_Uh…it seemed like a good idea at the time, _my subconscious tells me. What a fat load of help.

But it's too late now, so I catch up to her and block her path again. She's coming with me, whether she wants to or not. Maybe that makes me sound like a jerk, but all it means is that I can't let her go until she understands that only she gets to decide how to live her life, and who she's going to let into it. I hope I make the guest list.

She looks at me and sighs in exasperation. "Look, Kid Flash, I—"

And I cut her off again. But…uh…by more _personal _means. She, uh, she wouldn't shut up, I figured this was the only way to, uh….

_Give it up, KF. You're enjoying this,_ my subconscious tells me. I think my subconscious is actually _laughing _at me.

Ok, fine! I admit it. Let me rephrase that. I cut her off again, by gluing my mouth to hers. Ok? I kissed her already! Geez.

... _I kissed Jinx._She seems pretty surprised at first, but shepushes that aside pretty quickly and relaxes into it, and kisses me back. I want to do my victory dance right here and now, but I'm enjoying this too much, so I manage to stop myself. But still…_She likes me! Even if she hates my guts at the same time, she likes me! Kid Flash-29000, the Powers that Be-0!_

Somewhere in the distance, I hear a few shots ringing out, and I'm jerked back to reality. So I pull out of it, and when I look at Jinx, she's just standing there looking shocked. She doesn't even blink-she's just staring at me, caught entirely off-guard. I smile; this is _exactly_ the reaction I was hoping for. Although I really _did_ enjoy our vertical _From Here to Eternity_ moment ('enjoy' doesn't even begin to cover it), the driving force behind that kiss was to get her to stop arguing with me long enough for me to convince her, in any way I could, to help me with tonight's mission. Which, by the way, is to turn these bad boys across the street in to the police.

"C'mon, we've got work to do," I tell her, still smiling, and she's still so shell-shocked that she doesn't even protest or flinch when I grab her hand and start pulling her down the ladder to the roof of the garage and across the street. Her resistance, or lack thereof, will make tonight's job that much easier to do. Who said business and pleasure don't mix? They blend perfectly, if you ask me.

Yep, I'm good. I am the freaking _best_.

* * *

Wow...even _I _didn't see that coming! It just...kind of typed itself into the story. Anyway, I hope that's ok with you all. It was verycorny, I'll admit, but I couldn't resist-it popped into my head and I had to have it in there somewhere.I just hope it wasn't _so_ out of the blue that it made no sense or forwarded the plot at all. Which, I promise, it will. Eventually. 

I promise, I'll update more often now! It was just really hard finding some inspiration for this chapter. But...as my inbox has been empty lately...the promise of the reviews was enough motivation to get me to write this chapter! Which, because of its rather explosive and unexpected (even 4 me) conclusion, means that I will need even MORE reviews!

So, here's the deal. I have, what, 35 reviews? Well, I'm going to be a jerk, so_ **I'm pushing for 50 reviews, before I update again.**_ Isn't that cruel? Yes, yes, that's cruel. But, what can I say? I'm DESPERATE. Because I have no life. lol. So, get reviewing! But dont' worry, if people keep reviewing at the pace that they do, then you should have an update in no time. And, this time, I PROMISE that the moment I hit 50, I will upload the next chapter. As in, I will have written it already, and will just be awaiting that final review to let me update. Cruel, unusual, twisted, yes. But if you want more, review more. Sorry! And don't kill me! (Cause if you do, then there will be no one to finish this story! AAAH!)

Now, onto the reviews...

**Harbinger Loki**-Thanks so much! I, like KF, dont think Jinx is a bad person, I just think she's severely misguided into thinking that she can't be good. So that's how I'm writing her. And thank you so much for volunteering, but I'm afraid I found someone to fill the spot. Thanks anyway! I really appreciate it. You get a special gold star. :-D

**Meiriona-**thanks for the heads up! I will keep that in mind...but God, it's so difficult, half the people say it's H.I.V.E. F.I.V.E., the other half say its just Hive Five, So I'm sticking with the simpler version, 'cause I'm a lazy bum. :-D Thanks!

**Marz-**Here ya go! Just for all you reviewers out there. Now, I hope you're reading this, 'cause you have to go review again now, if you want more! (evil laugh) and thanks!

**Rose Red2.0**-am glad you support it! And I agree. I dont like Cy/Jinx-in fact, I don't really like Cy/anyone. I just can't really see him with anyone, just because he seems so much more like the cool older brother type, or something. its hard to explain. lol

**The person with 1 friend-**no problem! here is your chapter, medium-rare with a side of spam. :-D

**Flying Green Flamingo-**Ho ho ho! I hope you enjoyed it! And, because you still have another 4 or so days until Christmas, if you area good girl who gets everyone to review, I will update again! And thanks for you review!

**Morbid Cheshire-**thanks so much for reviewing! I'll keep an eye on that, and I definitely agree-I, too, think that Jinx is more insecure than I'm writing her at the moment. But, I think the ending of this chappie definitely opens up a lot more opportunities to portray her that way! Don't you think? lol.

**Crystal Koneko-**thanks!

**Kori-Starfan93**-thank you! I liked it too. :-D

**Yami no Tenshi the Dark Angel**-thanks. i try. and i hope this is enough to satisfy you for the moment!

**Maiyuko-chan**-thanks! yeah, Id say this story will be about 5-7 chapters. ish. lol. keep your eyes peeled for more updates! Which, btw, wont come unless i get more reviews...hint hint...spead the word! lol.

**Heroine of the Valley-**thanks, I'm glad you like it! And...oh, my God. It is SO hard! It drives me crazy sometimes. But, since I started it that way, I have to continue it that way. i have this short little mantra bout living in the moment, straight from Rent-No day but today. So, because Kid Flash seems to be the most impulsive and in-the-moment out of any of the characters on the show, this really seems to be the only way to have written, in the present tense.

**Robstarforeva21**-glad you're enjoying it! keep checking for updates! oh, and, since your name implies you like robstar...i wrote a story about htat pairing. its called Insomnia. I really dont think its very good (my first ever fanfic, so there isn't a lot to be said for it, lol), but if youre bored and in the mood for some robstar fluff/drama, check it out. lol.

**Bankotsu-Fox**-glad you think so. keep reading and reviewing!

**dancing pickle 101-**thanks! that honestly just lifted me out of a very depressing day. in all seriousness. you are by far the COOLEST dancing pickle I've ever...met? talked to? corresponded with? lol.

**Child of Blood-**lol, thanks. hope you enjoyed this update.dont think illever get around to actually including the rest of the titans in this, but who knows? the surprise at the end of this chapter just somehow...happened...so who says the titans cant just...happen...too? lol

**Demon Daughter**-I did. Lol. hope you liked it!

**Lily23**-muchas gracias, amiga!

Now...if anyone else wants to be thanked and listed and so on...REVIEW NOW! haha


	4. Maybe I'm Amazed

Ok...I have an important message..

Dear God, did everyone think that I meant 50 reviews for this chapter alone? NO NO NO! I meant, all together! Like, for the entire story! Oh God, I am cruel, just making you all think that's what I wanted. No! I had about 35 reviews before chp. 3, and I only wanted another 15 reviews to round it all up to 50 after it! There's no way in hell I'd be that mean. I promise!

Anyway, sorry for all the confusion, and sorry to everyone who thought that i was a psychopath! I was confused at first, because everyone was like, "50 reviews...thats just not cool..." and i was like, "huh? thats only 15 more reviews" but then I had an epiphany, and i guess that you all thought that i was going to put this on hold until i hit 50 for this chappie alone. Sorry, sorry, sorry!

Now...onto the story!

And, btw, I don't own Teen Titans. I think I'm finally coming to terms with that. Because, if I did own TT, this story would be an episode that you'd all be watching, rather than a fanfiction that you're all reading. sigh.

_

* * *

Maybe I'm amazed at the way you love me all the time  
Maybe I'm afraid of the way I love you  
Maybe I'm amazed at the way you pulled me out of time  
And hung me on a line  
Maybe I'm amazed at the way I really need you_

_Maybe I'm a girl and maybe I'm a lonely girl  
Who's in the middle of something  
That she doesn't really understand  
Maybe I'm a girl  
and maybe you're the only man who could ever help me  
Baby won't you help me understand…_

-_Maybe I'm Amazed_, Jem

* * *

_**Jinx**_

…..

….

………………….

……..

…………

….

………..

…..

………

…………………………………………

…………………

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

………………………..

…………..

……………………………………Wow.

* * *

_**Kid Flash**_

Ok, I know I'm excellent, but I think I _really _knocked out Jinx with my awesomeness/unpredictability/romantic…ness.

I'm still tugging her hand, and we just crossed the street and disappeared into the shadows of Lightning Lane, and she's just following me. Doesn't say anything, doesn't make any noise, nothing blows up, she's just following me. _Willingly._

Oh, wow. That's a first. With her, anyway. I mean, seriously. She's not protesting in any way. Jinx is just sitting there, holding onto my hand, doing what I ask, not _tell_ her to do.

…Geez. I wish all girls were as easy to calm down as Jinx is. All it took was a kiss. Works for me…

Anyway. We're in Lightning Lane; or, to be more specific, we are directly outside the Dead Doorknob (honestly, criminals and the names they choose for everything…), a shady bar where a lot of deals involving drugs and other illegal imports are made. Tonight, a drug dealer known as Mr. Mann (…great name) is expecting a shipment of marijuana that I'm going to make sure never arrives for distribution. The other players: Mann's henchmen/bodyguards/stupid drones, and the importer, Doug Lewis, a.k.a. Kingpin. Don't ask me how he came up with that name, I'll never understand how a criminal's mind works.

But, I understand Jinx, so that means that she can't be a criminal. See? I can mathematically prove that she isn't a villain. By the transitive property, if Kid Flash can't understand the mind of a villain,but Kid Flash understands Jinx, then Jinx is not a villain. Or something like that. I was never one for math. Math is pointless, if you ask me. I think that all you need in life is a girl like Jinx and a good pair of Nikes.

This is where I really tell Jinx the plan. I was going to tell her earlier, but you know what..._ahem_...happened…and to be honest, I hope that she decides to try to run off again, just so I can hone my persuasion techniques…

If Jinx knew that I was thinking that, she would've smacked me upside the head.

I turn to face her, still holding her hand, and whisper, "Ok, Jinx. There are 2 drug lords and all their henchmen inside this building. All in all, that probably adds up to about 30 guys with guns. I could use some help taking them out. Will you help me?"

She's still quiet, and she just kind of nods blankly. I smile-I must really be an incredible kisser, for her to be so dazed.

"Ok then. I'm going to go in. Count to 10, then come in. I'll probably have disarmed everyone by then. Is that ok with you?"

She nods again. I only hope she's a little more alert when she's dodging bullets and beating up the baddies.

"I'm going in now. Remember, count to 10, then go in. Clear."

And I zip into the building, and start taking out some of the henchmen, one by one.

* * *

_**Jinx**_

…………

….

……Wow. Kid Flash kissed me! And I...kinda...sorta...really...liked it! Madame Rouge will have my _head _on a silver platter if she ever finds out about this..

Oh, yeah. That's right. I don't like Madame Rouge anymore. Not after what she did to me, and to Kid Flash. Or…even worse…what _I _did to Kid Flash just to impress her…and he just comes back and kisses me.

Someone upstairs must like me.

I can't believe that I'm falling for a superher—Wait, what? I just heard gunshots. A lot of them. Where am I…?

Oh,_ no! _What have I been_ doing _these past 10 minutes?

Oh! I vaguely remember Kid Flash grabbing my hand and dragging me across the street, and telling me that I was going to help him catch some criminals—oh, _no. _I just remembered. Oh, _no, _he didn't!

I listen to where the gunshots are coming from, and I realize that all the action is happening just through the door I'm standing outside of. So I take a few steps inside, and see Kid Flash's shadow darting around all over the place, and some random guy with a gun falling down and disappearing into the frenzy every few minutes.

Someone sees me, and aims their gun at me, and starts shooting. His aim is really bad, though, so all the bullets miss me.Screw him, I'm angry now. Kid Flash, as soon as I take out this idiot, you're _toast!_

I send a wave of pink energy at the gunman who's trying to get a clear shot at me, and his AK-47 _inconveniently _snaps in half when it hits the floor, due to his_ accidentally _tripping over another henchman, taking them both out. Two down, twenty to go.

I continuetrying to find him in the crowd. "HEY! Kid Flash!"

* * *

_**Kid Flash**_

Oh, great-Jinx is yelling at me from the entrance of the pub. And it's only been 3 seconds! Uh oh-better move.

"Hey, Kid Flash, I'm talking to you!" I can't really answer, as I'm sort of tied up at the moment, but she doesn't care that I'm in the middle of dismantling some random guy's gun.

"You were-supposed to-count to _ten!_" I yell back, hoping she can hear me through all the chaos.

And, just my luck, because I stood still even for a second, another guy grabs me from behind and puts me in a headlock. Another few guyslatch onto my arms, and as soon as they have me secured, another one aims his gun at me and his finger tenses on the trigger. I was having such a good night, too. Having my brains blown out could make it a little difficult for me to catch all these baddies.

But before the guy actually pulls the trigger, Jinx just yells to the guys who're holding onto me, "Hey, wait your turn!" and she blasts them all with a big beam of pink energy that makes me sure that they will be plagued with bad luck for a month. The guy's gun drops to the floor and instantly melts into a large, sizzling puddle of hot metal, and all of the guys who were involved in my attempted murder get their feet stuck in it. Way to go, Jinx! I knew you had it in you!

And then, just to make her point, Jinx's eyes glow pink and the metal dries, leaving all of them trapped.

As soon as I'm free, I start running around again, disposing of half the guns in the joint.The situationwas pretty bad before, but now it's terrible. There are so many crime bosses and henchman running around, I'm surprised that I can even move. Everyone is packed in together, because this place is so small, and people keep grabbing for me left and right, but I don't stop running, for fear that I'll get caught again and Jinx will have to bail me out. That could seriouslydamage my street cred.

At the bar, I can see Mann trying to escape the chaos.

"Jinx—it's the boss-he's getting away!" I yell as I artfully avoid another jerk by sidestepping him at the last second, letting him run into some other underpaid idiot who was trying to tackle me from behind. With them both out, I steal a quick glance at Jinx, who is glaring at me and—woah.

Jinx is just forcing her way through the crowd, taking out everyone who tries to get a shot on her. No, seriously…she's like…I dunno, _parting the_ _Red Sea_ or something. And she's doing all this while she's still shouting at me.

"Kid Flash!"

"Yes, dear?" I return, allowing Kingpin to trip over my outstretched leg and topple to the floor. Everyone else is occupied with Jinx, so no one notices that the big dealer is down.

"What did you _do _to me?" she asks me. She looks really angry, and her eyes haven't stopped glowing. That's not a good sign. As she puts emphasis on the word "do," 2 or 3 guys fall victim to the rather unfortunate crashing down of the animal head displays onto their unsuspecting skulls.

"I didn't-_do_-anything!" I say. My sentences are all broken up because now I'm bouncing up and down on Kingpin's belly like a trampoline. He's very fat, so it shouldn't hurt him that much. Plus, he called my costume 'geeky'. I just couldn't have that. "And why-aren't you-going after-Mann?"

"Don't tell me what to do!" Jinx elbows another gunman in the face, then spin-kicks another two, who fall down in one big heap. "I'm the one who's doing all the work here!" She glares at me from across the room, her eyes still glowing, and an electrical cord that was lying tangled on the ground winds itself around another guy's leg and pulls him down, bringing another guy with him as they crash to the floor.

I gulp as I stoppoking fatso here. Something tells me that _I _won't be as lucky these guys, if she's as angry as she looks. Oh, c'mon Jinx, we were getting along _so well_ 10 minutes ago…

To avoid any impending tragedy that will involve Jinx laughing cruelly over me as I fall into endless ruts of bad luck, I superspeed out the back of the bar, pick up the retreating Mann, run back and dump him on top of Kingpin. Mann passes out from the impact of hitting the floor, and Kingpin passes out because…he hasn't eaten for 12 hours. That's what he whines about before he blacks out, anyway. Pathetic. They just don't make criminals like they used to.

And, ok, now Jinx is officially scaring me. There are only 4 guys left standing after she's gone through them all, picking them off one by one. She…wow…Jinx just single-handedly beat up half a room full of bad guys in under 5 minutes. HA! I _knew _she could be the good guy! Pay up, Fate!

"Jinx!"

"What?" She spits at me. She's about 2 feet away from me now; the other guys ran for it.

"Look what you just did!" I'm still staring at her in disbelief. She really is incredible.

"What did I just do?" Pfft. As if she doesn't know.

"You just did a heroic thing."

She stops for a minute, looking confused. Then she glares again and says, "No I didn't."

Uh-uh, Jinx, there's no way you're getting off that easy. "Yes you did."

"No, I didn't," she says again, this time with more force, as if trying to convince herself that it wasn't true.

"Yes, you did," I say again, smiling. I'm about to break out into my victory dance again. I've been wanting to do the victory dance a lot tonight. That's always a good thing. "Yes, you did, and I bet you _enjoyed _helping me out, too!"

Jinx looks scandalized.

"No, I DIDN'T!"

Too late-I've got her cornered already.

I start hopping around in circles, dancing. "Jinx is a hero, Jinx is a hero," I sing, laughing. In hindsight, I probably shouldn't have. Because about a second later, I tripped over my own shoe lace and fell to the ground. One guess who made _that_ happen.

"Stop that!" she shouts at me, sounding cranky. "I am _not _a hero."

"Sure you weren't...SuperJinx."

She buries her face in her hands in exasperation. "Shut up already," she whines. I'm actually kind of surprised that she's taking my teasing her so well. Maybe it's because she doesn't want to ruin her chances of my kissing her again--

**D'OH!** Wow, that was _SO STUPID_ OF ME! I _actually _said that last thought out loud! Ooh, Jinx is glaring at me now...and uh-oh..she's walking towards me and..she's...uh..

...Yup. Shoulda seen that coming. Jinx just slapped me. Hard. _Again. _And now she's drawing her hand back to do it again, but this time I'm ready. I get up and grab her arm, then hold it behind her back.

"Let me go!" But I ignore her instead and whisper laughingly into her ear, "Make me."

Her eyes glow pink, but just as she's about to hex me into the super-fast _remains _of Kid Flash, the alarm attached to the streaks of lightning on the side of my head go off, alerting me that there's a robbery in progress somewhere else in Star City. It doesn't matter where, exactly, because I can speed through the entire city in a few seconds and find it. SoI lift her arm up, let go of her hand, and the speed I do it with makes her spin around on her toes like a ballerina, or something.

"Oh---no--Kid---Flash---!" she tries to yell as she twirls, trying to stop.While she's still spinning, I scoop her up again, and, smiling, I race off to find the next band of criminals that I think Jinx will enjoy helping me to dispose of.

* * *

Ok, so, sorry again about the review-request confusion. I've decided that too many people will hate me if I demand reviews before promising an update again, so I've sworn it off. ...For now, at least. lol. 

Anyway, there is more fluff/humor/romance/cuteness/embarassment/action/drama/adventure to come! Keep reviewing and I will do my best to turn out these chapters faster! Yaay!

And now to respond to my reviews from chp. 3:

**ScardieCat**: I am...honored? lol. Glad you liked it!

**Child of Blood**-next time, I will provide you with a pillow case so you don't have to use your own. Lol.

**X.Phoenix.X-**thanks! Sorry there aren't a lot of conflicting thoughts in this chappie, but keep looking for it. I have fun making my characters squirm. MWAHAHAHA! lol.

**Demon Daughter**-thank you!

**The King of Flames-**was the anonymous review thing not turned off before...? Lol. glad you like it (and i was going for 50 reviews OVERALL, not just for this chappie...! I really should explain myself better...lol)

**Meiriona-** oooh, thanks! Yes, I am very lucky, especially to have so many great readers! (and about the review thing...scroll to the top and read my pre-note)

**Rebel Ryder**-thank you very much. yeah, i'm glad that im able to do that. i mean, i couldn't mentally handle writing a romance without a good amount of humor in it. it would drive me crazy. there wasn't a whole ton of that in this chapter, but, like i said to phoenix, keep your eyes peeled, cause i can promise you tehre will be more of that in chappies-to-come.

**marz the green planet-**cuddles the plushie yaay! thank you! and you're welcome!

**lily23**-maybe you did, but it's always nice to hear. :-D thanks for reviewing!

**Maiyuko-chan**: God, I really sound insane, don't I? I really shouldve specified...I was hoping for 50 reviews _all together._ for the whole story. i had 35 b4 chp. 3, i was hoping to come out with 15 more reviews to hit the 50 mark by chp. 4. sorry for making you think im crazy! (which i very well may be, lol)

**Rose Red2.0**-hmm, maybe part of the reason i dont really support cy/anyone romances is because ive never actually read one. lol. can you name a few good ones i could read?

**KF/Jinx Lubah!**-thanks very much!

**the person with 1 friend-**lol, i got my 50 TOTAL reviews, so im good. glad you thought it was funny. more humor to come!

**BEAST BOY + TERRA:**ive never actually read a BB/Terra story. Care to refer some to me? They sound like a good read. And thanks for your review!

**princess 4 a day**-glad you like it!

**Itsy-Evil-Spiders**: i know,aren't they addicting? its insane. lol. definitely write one! Id love to read your take on it! there arent nearly enuff KF/Jinx fics out there. or at least not yet. about the speed bump...lol, i thought it was funny...for the daily dose of irony. haha...and thanks so much for both your review and adding it to your faves! its nice to know that people like my story this much!

**Harbinger Loki**-(lol-scroll to the top of the page) i am trying very hard to keep the updates constant. so keep checking back! definitely write that-it sounds really cool. then ill be the one camping out, waiting for updates...lol. thanks for ur review!

Now, to the rest of you...review! so you can be mentioned here. lol.

All my love,

Cara the SuperDuperHulaHooper


	5. Better Luck Next Time

Oh, wow, sorry this took so long to update! But things have been kinda crazy. I hope you all had a very very Merry Christmas! And I hope you all read my NEW KF/Jinx fic, _It Came Upon a Midnight Clear_. Its a holiday fic, but ppl seemed to like it, so it might be worth checking out for some extra KF/Jinx fluff. lol.

and! this chapter may have the characters acting a LITTLE OC, so dont kill me. i tried, but the story must keep moving, so i might have accidentally made them act a little different than they normally would, but oh well. beware of chp. 6: itll be different, definitely. read more about it at the end of this chappie!

So, now, for the usual disclaimers:

I don't own Teen Titans. No matter how much I want to, I don't. And now, just saying that has depressed me, so I must go hire a shrink.

Now read! lol_

* * *

_

_Stop tell me where you're going _

_Maybe the one you love isn't there _

_You're going under _

_But you're over it all so you don't care about all that I had to see –_

_I'd watch and wait until you'd come around –around – _

_Don't close your eyes _

_You need to see it all _

_It's no surprise – _

_That they break you down _

_Least they won't give you up…_

-_Better Luck Next Time, _Lifehouse

* * *

_**Jinx**_

I think…I'm getting...sick…

_Hold it in, Jinx, you can barf on him later in revenge if you have to, just hold it in for another minute…_

I can't even count how many times Kid Flash has picked me up and whisked me off in the last 24 hours. Or, maybe I can…let's see now, when he first found me in the alley…then _twice_ on our way to 'Lightning Alley'…and now…

_4 times_! That's it; I'm keeping a tally from now on. He wants to run me around at the speed of light? Fine by me, but he's paying me a buck for every time he does. So, run, Kid Flash, but do so at the risk of your bank account folding.

And then, just as we get to our destination, he just stops really fast, and we've slowed down enough so that I can actually see somewhat again, although there are two of everything that I look at. But I don't see any robberies in progress, until I realize that we haven't completely stopped, we're just skidding for like, 50 yards. And that's when I see it. There's a small building with a neon diamond hanging above the doorpost, alongwith a sign that says, "Star City Fine Jewelry and Watches," and there are about 3 police cars parked outside, the chief yelling through a megaphone to let the hostage go. There aren't a lot of other people there, maybe 4 or 5 civilian cars parked outside, hoping to get a front-row seat of the drama. Then Kid Flash ducks into an alley that looks like it just popped up out of nowhere, about 20 feet from the jewelry shop.

He puts me down, and grabs a hold of my shoulders. I guess he can tell that I'm a little disoriented, first from him spinning me around like a freaking ballerina, then just grabbing me and running off again.

I put a hand up to my head to try to keep it from falling off. I feel like a bobblehead, or something. I look up, and there are two Kid Flashes in front of me, smiling.

...Ok...2 Kid Flashes? I could barely deal with one! I can feel my sanity slipping from my grasp...oh, the horror!

"You really need to stop doing that," I tell him, irritated, as I hold my head in place to keep it from shaking.

"And _you_ really need to loosen up a little," he says with a small chuckle. "It's hard to carry you when you're squirming around."

"Really? I'm _so_ sorry to have inconvenienced you," I snap at him sarcastically. But he ignores me nd he switches into game mode, right then and there. I swear, the guy's bipolar. First he's laughing, and then he's issuing orders like a drill sargeant.

"Ok, Jinx, I know what you're thinking right now--"

"Oh, really? Enlighten me," I say coldly. I'm not exactly happy with him about how he tricked me into….into…

It's so bad that I can't even say it out loud. But maybe if I whisper it…

_...I can't believe he tricked me into doing a good deed. Jerk._

But, because Kid Flash is a boy, he doesn't give a second thought about what I really _am _thinking, so he completely misses the mark.

"I know that that was the most thrilling and self-fulfilling experience you've probably ever had-"

That was one step too far.

"It was NOT!" I yell at him, readying myself to make something explode, but he smirks and ignores me anyway.

"-but right now we've got to stop this robbery. There are maybe 5 or 6 guys, but they're all heavily armed and they've taken a hostage. It's a jewelry store, so all of the glass in the place is bulletproof, but we're not taking any chances. Same procedure as last time…well, except for the part where you came in 10 seconds sooner than you should've…"

I opt to glare at him instead of yell, and, hoping he'll get the message, I make one of the little lightning bolts on the side of his head catch fire at the end. But he just puts it out with his _fingers, _and keeps talking very fast. He's just babbling now, so I say, "Kid Flash, you're wasting ti—" but he cuts me off.

"—but it's alright if you want to kick their butts like you just did. That part was pretty cool. So, is that ok? I disarm and grab the robbers, and you take back the hostage? You've got have my back and I got yours.Ok, all good? Excellent. And…we'd better head in now, we're wasting time." He's still smiling, completely oblivious.

I just smack my forehead in exasperation. I'm still a little queasy, so I'm trying to keep my mouth shut as much as possible, in order to avoid throwing up on him or something.

I _really_ don't want to go through this again. Last time was bad enough…I'm still getting over the shock of actually being accused of doing…of…_you know_. My girl scout deed-of-the-day, as he would probably call it.

But before I can discreetly step backwards into the shadows and make a run for it, he grabs my hand tightly and starts dragging me along again, first just walking then picking up speed, but not going so fast that I can't keep up, and we stop at the back of the jewelery shop. From what I can tell, the cops didn't even see us arrive.

Ok, well, so much for the escape plan.

By now I realize that it's pointless to fight against him for the sake of my arm (..and _freedom_, I guess) until he's actually distracted enough that he doesn't notice me slip away, so I'm just going to go with him on this and try to make it look like I'm trying.

…'Try to make it look like I'm trying." Hows that for your oxymoron of the day? Would this imply that I'm actually putting effort into this...? Hmmm...

He pulls me to the back of the building, which is nestled between a bakery and a stationery store, and we stop outside for a minute before heading in. Just for a moment, I peak my head around the corner, where the cops are still trying to get a safe delivery. Then, he just whispers, "hold on to me," which is pretty pointless seeing as he is holding my hand so tightly that I'm losing feeling in my fingers. But just to be safe, I guess, he wraps his arms around me (and, for the record, he's standing behind me, so it feels like he just hijacked me), and, before I know what he's doing, he starts vibrating. Fast. Here comes the dizziness…

I can feel us moving backwards, and then it just stops. We're inside the storeroom now, so he must've actually…phased us through the back door!

…Even I have to admit, that was possibly the coolest sensation I've ever—

Ahem, Jinx. Stay focused.

Once we're in the back, Kid Flash lets me go, and he puts his finger up to his lips and whispers, "Sssh." Then, in a literal blink of an eye, he zooms into the front room, and from the sound of metal parts clashing to the floor, he's just disassembled one of the guns. Someone yells, "Get him!" and there's shooting, and a scream. That's my cue, and although it comes sooner than either Kid Flash or I expected, I go for it anyway. I hope he didn't honestly think I'd stick to his plan...

I burst into the room and scan quickly for the hostage. I find him huddled in a corner, being safeguarded by one of the robbers. He's old, maybe about 50 or 60, and he's got a little red toupé that I'm sure Kid Flash would think was funn-

Oh, yeah. Hostage. Right.

There're bullets flying everywhere now, but nothing actually shatters, because of the bulletproof glass. Diamond rings and necklaces and other jewels are rolling all over the floor. Kid Flash is barely even visible, he's running so fast, but I figure he could use a little help, so I call for distraction.

"Hey!" I yell to the guy holding the clerk hostage.

He—she. The robber is a she! And, even worse, she's completely _ignoring_ me.

"No, no, don't just shoot _anywhere!"_ she yells in frustration, clearly angry at her team. "USE THE HEAT SENSORS TO PICK UP HIS TRACKS, _THEN_ SHOOT!"

But the rest of the guys aren't listening, and they just keep firing at Kid Flash, who is _dancing, _of all things, just doing the Running Man as he dodges bullet after bullet, laughing the entire time and saying, "C'mon, can't you do any better than that? It's Ok if you can't, you keep trying, there's this Irish jig I've been dying to try..."

And then I realize: he's providing the distraction to cover _me._ He could take out all these guys in a literal second, but he knows that the girl could turn on me, so he's not taking the chance. That's...kind of sweet of him. It's business, sure, but he cares, I guess. So I try to use my time carefully.

Turning to the lady, I say, in an attempt to get her attention "Um...ahem. Your team isn't very good, is it?" She turns around and faces me, her gun still in the air, and her hand still holding onto the petrified shop clerk. She…kind of looks like _me_. That's weird.

The girl sighs and sounding annoyed, says, "I _know,_ they're the most idiotic—hey, what do you know?"

I don't say anything; she looks me up and down, and her expression changes completely. Then, she almost blows out my eardrums with a high-pitched, girlish squeal.

"Are you _Jinx?"_ she asks me excitedly.

I'm sorry, what?I nod, dumbfounded. She squeals again. "Oh, my God, I'm your biggest _fan!_"

Silence between just the two of us.

…

….

…..._Cricket, __cricket..._

"Oh…that's…er…nice?" I say politely, hoping she'll forget about the guy behind her. Even if I am a villain, which I _am_, I don't actually want anyone to get _hurt _when something like this happens. And, if she really wants to be a successful villain, she wouldn't, either. "What's your—er—name?"

"Me? I'm Quickshot, that's Q-U-I-"

I turn for a second to see Kid Flash looking at me funny. Out of the corner of his mouth, I see him whisper, "What're you doing? Go!"

So I cut her off and say, "Listen, Quickshot, it's nice to meet you and all. I'm, uh, glad you're a fan. And hey, listen, could you do me a big favor and hand this guy over to me, please?" I'm thinking as fast as I can, making up some crazy story that'll hopefully get her to turn over the hostage. "I kind of need to get back to the Hive Five, and I'm supposed to take this guy over to the Brotherhood later--"

Quickshot looks so excited, it's making me sick. Since when is anyone this happy?

…Oh, right. Says the girl who's been hanging out with Kid Flash all night. I mean, seriously. He's hardly ever _not _grinning.

"Really? So you're on officialBrotherhood of Evilbusiness? Ok! Here! Take him!" she pulls the man up from under his arm, hisses, "Get over there!" and pushes him towards me. As he tumbles into me, I say in my coolest voice, "Thanks, kid." And then my eyes glow, and the unsuspecting robber _accidentally _falls backwards and hits her head on one of the cases, knocking her out. What can I say? I had to do it. She was really annoying.

That's when Kid Flash makes his move, grabbing each of the guns and tossing them aside, and then, ignoring the cowering man behind me for a minute, I send a few waves of pink energy to trip all of the rest of the robbers, and they fall over, defeated. Kid Flash is now running around, collecting the ripped bags of jewelery they attempted to steal, and then placing them back nicely in their showcases.

Upon seeing that Kid Flash and I just…(note to self: I _must_ think of an evil-sounding synonym for 'helped!')… him, he stops whimpering, looks up at me, and throws himself at me, his toupe flying off in the process.I'm caught off-guard for a minute, and I realize that the now-bald guy is hugging me.

Out of _gratitude_.

...uhh... major awkwardness...

...That's when it hits me. The cold, hard, damaging truth. I never quite understood it before now, but after spending sometime with Kid Flash, his rubbing off on me (as much as I hate to admit it) I get it that I _actually_ just _saved_ this helpless, innocent man's life…

_…_and it felt good.

* * *

**_Kid Flash_**

I've never really actually been in a jewelry store before, so I have no idea how all this stuff was set up. But, I figure, it doesn't really matter where it all goes, right? All I know is that it's jewelry and...

_oooooo, _shiny ring!

...it never really hit me before now that I have, like, no attention span. But that's ok, I'll just try to hide that, seeing as the girls get annoyed if you're not focusing on them all the time.

It's funny, isn't it? It's, like, the opposite for Jinx. But then again, Jinx isn't most girls...Or most villains, for that matter. In fact, after what she's done tonight, as I watch her looking completely confused as to why some bald guy is hugging her, mouthing to me for help, I think Jinx has finally outgrown her supposed status as a villain. The look on her face...the utter bewilderment...priceless. I know, because that's the same look I had on my face when I first saved someone's life. I can tell,she was cut out to be a hero, and tonight just proves it. She _thinks _she hates this life, but deep down, she doesn't think it's all that bad.

Now I just have to wait for her to realize it on her own.

After I finish putting all the jewels and stuffback in their cases, I joinJinx, who has, in the meantime, managed to get the guy to let her go. "I think he busted a rib," she whispers to me as she clutches her side. I smile. It's the best feeling in the world, when someone is so thankful to you that they'll _hospitalize_ you for it.

"Ok, sir, now that you're safe, we need to get you outside to the police," I say, helping the man up as Jinx massages her side. "They don't know that we've taken out the robbers, so you're going to have to go out first. Keep your hands above your head, and don't run, or they'll shoot. Do you understand? Once they lower their guns, you can tell them what happened."

The man just nods at me, still looking a little bit dazed, but goes to the front door and walks outside, his hands in the air. "Don't shoot!" he yells to them, and I can take it from the sound of more footsteps that they lowered their guns and that he was walking towards them.

"Here, Jinx, you rested up enough to help me get these robbers outside?" I ask, turning to her. Her face is kind of blank, just like when I kissed her, but there's a ghost of a smile behind it. Her mouth twitches, and I laugh, but don't say anything because I think she's having a train of thought regarding the end of her evil-ness.

She nods at me, and walks over to the nearest unconscious robber, and after a few tries of trying to heave him over her shoulder, she gives up and her eyes glow pink, the guy rolling over a few times towards the door. As I watch, she turns her head up and smiles at me, a very small smile, but a smile nonetheless.

Being the courageous and strong macho man thatI am, I easily lift two of the other guys, and I walk towards the door. She pushes it open, and we continue on outside to the police line, where the bald guy is giving his statement. A few other policemen run over to meet us, where they cuff the robbers we're carrying. After we hand them over, I zip back inside and pick up the girl who was in charge of the team, then run back again, turning her over to the police as well. Jinx is standing next about 10 yards away from the line, now, and after the police thanks me, I go to meet her.

We sit in silence for a moment, just watching as the robbers are loaded into the back of the police car.

"They really appreciate it, don't they? I mean, the people you save." She says it so quietly and abruptly that I do a double-take. I look at her; she's still staring at the man she helped, who is being handed a blanket.

But I regain my composure quickly and respond, "Yeah. Yeah, they do. Why?" She turns to face me.

"I think I get it now," Jinx says slowly, as if she's trying to be careful with how she forms her words. She's a little reluctant, I can tell, but she's trying, and that's all that matters.

"Get what?" I think the psychic in me knows what she means, but I need to hear it from her.

"I think...I think that I get why you help people now," she tells me quietly. **YES!** I want to jump up and down and dance and fly and sing and suffocate her with roses (although that may come off a little too hostile), because she **GETS IT!** And being the incredible, intelligent, beautiful, awesome, funny, amazing girl that she is, I bet she can tell what's going on in my head, but she keeps talking anyway. Like, if she can't get the words out _now_, then she never will, and I can tell that she wants to. "They can't always defend themselves. They need...help...sometimes...because there are actual villains who want to hurt them for no reason..." and her voice kind of trails off.

C'mon, Kid Flash...must...contain..._excitement..._

But it's too late, I lose that battle. I just...pretty unexpectedly, yell, "**YES!"**

She looks at me funny for a minute, then says, "What are you yelling about? Calm down, already! It's not like I'm a hero now, it's just that I'm definitely not a villain anymore!" But the little smile on her face totally contradicts what she's saying, so I'm gonna trust the body language instead.

"Oh, sure, sorry I forgot," I say, still grinning. I swear, my mouth is about to fall off, it's taking up almost my entire face.

"But seriously," she says, still smiling slightly, "I get it now. It even felt...good." She says the word "good" quietly, as if she can't believe that it actually came out of her mouth.

And, again, I get this weird impulse that's just telling me to do it again...

"As good as this?" I say, kinda cocky, as I kiss her again. I couldn't help it-I'm so damn _proud _of her! I even just _swore_ for her, which is kind of against the Hero's Code of Ethics, especially if you're the kind of hero who's as cute and charming as me.

She doesn't seem nearly as surprised as she did before, but she breaks apart for a second and whispers, "Flattery will get you nowhere, Kid Flash." I grin again, knowing that it actually does. She'll need to hear positive things to coax her over to the good side. And, at the risk of sounding arrogant, she'll need me to be saying them.

But something's wrong.

As I start to lean in again, I see a hand snaking around Jinx's wrist.

Oh, not now...ANYTIME but now...! This could ruin EVERYTHING!

**_NO!_**

**_

* * *

_**

Oooh, cliffie! Are you all intrigued/worried/angered now? Yes, yes, I think you are. Lol. Hey, Im gonna be nice about this one. Review soon, and I'll update soon. And it'll take much less time for me to update than it did for this chapter, because I had some trouble deciding how to write this one. The next one wont be so hard. Be prepared for drama and shock, and _maybe_ even a guest star, in chp. 6! lol.

But ill try to keep it kinda light and a little fluffy, but not so much that it ruins teh mood im working so hard to create. lol

Ok, so: review responses.

**ImaginaryFriendsRule123**: Disagree with? I'm intrigued. What exactly do you disagree with? I mean, I know the characterization was a little OC in chp. 4, but otherwise? do let me know, and ill see what i can do to fix it. and thx for the review!

**the King of Flames-**lol, thanks! and sry this took so long to update!

**Flying Green Flamingo**-you know something? I thinkall of your reviewsare single-handedly making my year. lol

**Demon Daughter-**sorry it took so long for ur update!

**Lily23-**lol, thanks! I really appreciate that! thx for the review

**Meiriona-**lol. did you know that it actually takes about 47 muscles to smile and around 32 to frown? guess im going to turn you into a wrinkly old lady! lol, jk. that sounded funny. and im glad you liked it!

**Rose Red2.0**-ya, sry it took so long! glad you enjoyed it

**WHOCARES?**-thanks! and yes, I know "Maybe I'm Amazed" was originally sung by Paul McCartney (who I adore! i love paul), but I also love Jem's cover of it, (plus the fact that she changed some of the words around to make its place in the chapter make some sense), and i thought more people may have heard her version of the song (it was on the OC and stuff). but wotevr, ill try to be more accurate in future chapters. lol

**PureAngel86-**im really glad youre enjoying it. thx for the review! and glad the Kid Flash/Jinx ship is getting more support!

**Shadow929-**lol, I know. but it happens again in this chappie too! what is the world coming to? lol

**Heroine of the Valley-**ya, i was worried about everyone who was getting angry about the whole 50-review fiasco, so i figured that i had better update fast (seeing as i hit the total of 50 review mark pretty quickly), and that i didnt want anyone to kill me before christmas. lol

**.X.Phoenix.X.**-thanks! I think that im slowly turning into a fluff monster...hmm, that should be the name of a villain...lol, jk.maybe for parodies, though. :-D

**DiamondLil829**-glad youre enjoying it! i get the whole 'first person weird' thing a lot, but i totally agree. its kind of awkward to read it (if not more to write it), but, as i have explained previously, i cant imagine it being written another way. for me, at least. lol. and, mery xmas to u too! even if it already happened...but o well. lol

**Child of Blood-**i do my best to make it fluffy enough to stuff a pillow, and i hope that this was enough fluff to sustain you for a little while. lol

**Deathgirl997**-thanks! and yes: Kid Flash and Jinx will LIVE FOREVER! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!

**Itsy-Evil-Spiders**-thanks! And, i loved your oneshot. it was really cute! (i encourage everyone else to read it as well...hint, hint...lol) and, may i ask, what does "Kawaii" mean, exactly? It sounds like a compliment. lol

**Valda**-lol, thanks! i desperately need to go to Britain one day, its like, my life goal. lol. sry, that was random. thanks so much for your review!

**Silver Miracles-**glad you still like it! and yeah, i thought jinx's reaction was kinda priceless myself, at the risk of sounding bigheaded.but honestly, how else would she react, considering the situation i stuck her in? lol

OK! Now I have 2 BIG ASSIGNMENTS FOR YOU ALL!

#1: Review! and i even have a challenge for you. the first reviewer who can guess accurately what Kid Flash seems to be so worried about at the end of this chapter will be mentioned in the actual story! yay! lol. heres a hint: Consider who the people nearby. :D

#2: I WANT YOU ALL to go write to the following address to Save Season Six! Because, my dears, if we don't have a season six, we might not see Kid Flash and Jinx again, and therefore, the only thing you will have to thrive on are fanfics like these! ...Plus, im too emotionally attached to Teen Titans, so I will cry and cry and cry all the way through the New Year if they dont save it. :'-

**Cartoon Network Official Mailing Address:**  
**SAVE TEEN TITANS! Big and Bold!  
**Cartoon Network  
1050 Techwood Drive  
Atlanta, GA 30318

...Now go write and review!

Love always,

Cara


	6. My Happy Ending

Hola hola, mis admiradores favoritos!

...That was probably completely incorrect Spanish, but oh well, i'm working at it. :-D

Sorry for the long wait between chaps. 5 and 6, I SWEAR I was gonna post this yesterday, but because of that handy-dandy system upgrade, I couldn't. Sorry.

But, if it makes you feel any better, one ofmy New Year's Resolutions is toupdate stories every 3 days at the latest.(...and ireally will try!)

So, this is my New Year's gift to you all. Hope you enjoy!

And,this chappie and following chappies is/are gonna be a littlemore darkish and stuff. I'm trying my best to keep them in-character, and to still keep things from falling through to the deepest pits of sadness and such, but for the sake of the story...you'll have to bear with me. I promiseI'll try to make itbe nice and fluffy and la la la in the end. But don't actualy hold me to that, because I'm still deciding where I want this story to go. (evil laugh) ;-D

Now, go read! And then review, because you all love me and I love you and we're all one big happy, fanfiction-reading family (minus the freakish, demonicpurple dinosaur reference).

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans. So sue me.

...Well, actually _don't _sue me, because that would defeat the purpose of this disclaimer.

* * *

…_You've got your dumb friends  
I know what they say  
They tell you I'm difficult  
But so are they  
But they don't know me  
Do they even know you?  
All the things you hide from me  
All the shit that you do _

You were all the things I thought I knew  
And I thought we could be

_You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
And all the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending_

_-My Happy Ending, _Avril Lavigne

* * *

_**Kid Flash**_

**NO!**

No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, NO! Please not now…._please!_

…But I can't stop it. For all of my powers, for all of my strengths, for all of the work that I've done and the trouble I've gone to in order to make Jinx rethink everything-her status as a villain, her 'hatred' of me-I can't stop this from happening. I can't save Jinx from the only thing other than her _trust_ that I fight for. I can't save Jinx from the _law. _

"**You're under arrest."**

Jinx sees the callused hand pull her wrist behind her back. She snaps her head around, panicked and confused. I step to her side to watch what the police chief is doing, and in my shock, I can't act. I can't physically move my feet or my hands, I can only watch on in horror as she's forced into police custody.

"Kid Flash, help me!" she yells as she fights to break away from the chief, who is now being aided by the other officers who are fighting to keep Jinx down. I…still can't move…! C'mon, Kid, MOVE!

But it's a no-go. Jinx scrunches up her eyes in an attempt to curse them all 50 feet away from her, to escape. When nothing happens, she looks up in shock, her heart rate picking up. She throws her head over her shoulders and looks at the restraints she's been placed in.

I can't believe this. I really _can't_ believe this. This night was going so well!

I gasp as I look too. They're no ordinary handcuffs-The police put Jinx in power inhibitors! I _have_ to do something—_anything_… Again, Jinx begs for my help.

"Kid Flash, please!" she yells as she struggles more and more with the jerks who are handling her like an object. One of them comes up from behind her and throws his arms around her middle, holding her down as another orders her to be taken to the armored car they're using as prisoner transport.

As they haul her off backwards, Jinx keeps fighting her hardest against them. "I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" she screams, thrusting her head back into the face of her holder, breaking his nose and causing him to drop her. The others take this as their cue to advance on her. "Kid Flash, please, _help me!_"

"Jinx…!" I want to help her, pick her up and run a thousand miles away where there are no police, but these guys are in the same business as I am, and in a very indirect way, we work under the same oath. But I still can't move. My feet are glued to the ground, and it's the most paralyzing, _awful_ thing I've ever felt. Why can't I _move_! I can't let them take her!

Kid—Flash—HELP HER!

As I try to will my feet to pick up and run to fight off the boys in blue, I see yet another one making his way towards her, carrying a syringe full of some dangerous-looking blue liquid. "Clear the way!" he yells as the cops step aside to let him through, although still keeping Jinx surrounded. That's it-my feet are free.

"NO! You won't hurt her!" I can't hear myself yelling as I run to Jinx's side and stand in front of her, forming a human shield between her and the law. I can feel her cowering behind me, clearly happy that I'm following through on my unspoken promise to be there for her, whenever she needs me.

"Step down, boys," comes the voice of the police chief. "This isn't necessary." The cops lower their guns, and both Jinx and I relax for a moment.

But only for that moment.

"We've already got her in power inhibitors, so there shouldn't be all this fuss," he says, unknowingly stabbing me in the back as he orders the police to take Jinx, decisively. She screams again, and I'm about to beat up the entire force when the chief calls me over.

"Kid Flash. That's enough." I stop in mid-action; although I work outside the law, I still have to respect some of its limits.

I've never known real hatred before, for anything. But now I feel it-hatred for my _job_, the _police_, every thing and every event that led up to this moment. It makes me wonder, why the _hell _did I start doing this in the first place?

"We have a warrant for her arrest put out by the Jump City P.D. She's wanted in 5 states," he tells me as Jinx groans, unable to free herself from the mammoth who's attacking her. I hate this! I…can't…_do_ anything to stop them if the arrest is legal. Because then _I'd_ be the one the cops were hunting down, and Jinx and I would have a lot on our plate with that.

"On what grounds?" I practically shout at the chief, who is looking on calmly as the man drags her backwards, flanked by the rest of the crew, overseeing her capture. It is taking every bit of self restraint (which I've never had much of in the first place) to not punch out this jerk, then force him to get up and hit him again.

"Armed robbery. Soliciting. Ownership of an illegal chinchilla farm."

"WHAT?"

Then, of all things, he chuckles. He's trying to make a joke, as I sit here in shock, Jinx's continued pleas for help falling on my temporarily deaf ears. "I was kidding."

"Don't JOKE!" I yell. "She hasn't done anything!"

"What did I just tell you, son? Well…except for the chinchilla farm…this girl's a criminal, and it's my job to take 'er in."

"And it's _my _job to see that the citizens are safe from injustice!" I scream at him. "That includes her!"

He doesn't seem to care, though. I've worked with this guy before. He knows why I do what I do, and he knows that nothing matters to me as much as the safety of others.

…But we haven't talked since I met Jinx. Things have changed. Now…as selfish as this sounds…the safety of civilians isn't as important, as _sacred _to me, as she is.

From what I can tell…he thinks that I'm yelling for show. He thinks that I tricked Jinx into believing we were allies only so that I could turn her in, in the end.

It's only confirmed when he pats me on the shoulder and says, "Well done, son. Thanks for distracting her while we put 'er into custody. Couldn't have done it without 'ya."

**_No_**. Please, Jinx, _please_ don't have heard—

She heard.

Jinx stops her screaming and struggling, falling somewhat limp as that gorilla tries to push her into the back of the truck. Instead, she's staring at me, mouth open and her eyes wide. Her eyes are telling it all. Staring back at me is a combination of sadness, betrayal, disgust, shock, fury, and heartbreak.

As her eyes begin to fill up with angry tears, she begins shouting again. Not in resistance to the police, but in anger.

"HOW COULD YOU!" she rages as she is hoisted backwards into an armored delivery cell just like the one that carted the robbers away a few minutes ago. I walk a few steps towards her, reaching out my hand, wishing I could take her shoulders and talk her out of her anger. But there's no hope for that. Everything is falling apart around me. Cue sad music…

"Jinx—I didn't—I—"

But she won't listen to me.

"I TRUSTED YOU! I helped you out! You wanted me to come here, so I did, I helped you, and you BETRAYED ME! I THOUGHT YOU WERE DIFFERENT, Kid Flash, but you're just the same as everybody else! You-you-"

She stops thrashing around completely now, and, defeated, allows herself to be chained to the wall. It's the worst sight I've ever laid eyes on, Jinx being restrained like an animal. I _never _wanted this, for her to be so angry, to see her being treated like a threat to society! But I can't _do_ anything, and it's making me more upset and angry than I've ever felt in my life. I want to bring over Raven from Jump City and have her banish them all to hell to live with her demonic dad.

…It's okay if that sounded harsh. I'm _allowed_ to be this angry when the girl I love is about to be carted away to prison, thinking I betrayed her, and will probably never talk to me again, if I can't do find a way to end this craziness and get her free.

I speed up to the containment cell, ready to crawl in and try to talk to her, ignoring the calls of the police chief, who is trying to bring me back over. I have never pleaded with anyone in my life. I've never begged for forgiveness before. _Especially_ for something I didn't do.

"Jinx…please…"

"I hate you," she tells me in a deadly whisper. And from the sad, betrayed look in her glistening, angry eyes, she means it.

Oh, wow. Jinx really does _hate_ me.

It hits me like a brick wall that you run into at superspeed. I can't move, again. I've lost all feeling in my body; even my heart seems to have stopped beating. I can only stare at her helplessly as she shakes her head at me in disgust. Finally, after what seems like forever, the guards close the doors as I'm left with one last image of Jinx's face, hatred etched into every line, and her eyes drowning in tears.

"It's all business, son," the chief tells me, sounding genuinely concerned, and rather befuddled as to why I care so much for a villain, as he watches them pack her away.

"She didn't do anything wrong," I say quietly, looking up at Jinx through the small, plexi-glass window in the back of the truck. "All those crimes…she's paid for them already, in Jump City."

"If she had, she would've been free to go," he tells me defensively.

"No, she wouldn't have," I tell him, still quietly. "You'll never trust her."

"She hasn't given me any reason to," he shoots back, getting annoyed.

"That's because you've never given anyone a second chance."

He seems kind of shocked at my words, but doesn't say anything. Instead, he walks to his car and hops inside, leading the caravan back to the S.C.P.D., where they'll keep Jinx until she can be transported to a high-security prison, or wherever the hell they're taking her.

Then the car takes off, leaving me standing the middle of the road, staring after the shrinking vehicle that's hauling my girl off to jail.

I can't remember the last time I cried. But I know that it didn't feel this…_terrible_. "The bigger you are, the harder you fall," they say. In some way, this can be applied here. I was so in love with Jinx…that she hates me now, and for something I didn't do, no less…I think I may have fallen hard enough to drill me straight through to the Earth's core.

And it _hurts_. Like no level-4 containment center ever hurt before.

* * *

_**Jinx**_

_No._

No. This isn't happening. This can't be happening. Kid Flash…he was so _good_ to me…he wouldn't…

But I can't escape it anymore. I can't hide from the truth. He did.

And I'm paying for being good.

_I told you, Kid Flash!_ I think to myself bitterly. I once told him, "I'm bad luck. Being good was never an option for me."

This proves it, exactly. This is _exactly _what I was afraid would happen! But it's worse. It's actually worse than what I was worried about.

My powers bring bad luck. I tried to turn good, Kid Flash tried to hel—no, he didn't. He betrayed you, didn't he, Jinx? I didn't think that I was so fullof bad luck that I was a _jinx_ onto _myself._

Bottom line, I tried to be good, I was _arrested_.

This is why I didn't want to try. I didn't believe that I could be good. But Kid Flash...he _seemed_ like he thought I could, and I let him in. I trusted him.

I never trust anyone, not even my own _teammates_! And then the one person I _do _trust betrays me!

…Why, Jinx? _Why _the hell did you have to fall for some _do-gooder_? There was never any question about his allegiance. He is a good guy, through and through. That should have been enough to make me back off. And it did for a while! But he really seemed to think that I could do it…that I could turn to his side….

I never should have trusted him. I don't think I'll ever be able to trust anyone again. How _could_ you, Kid Flash!

You _lied_ to me, made me fall for you,_ betrayed _me, and turned me to the police!

Why didn't you see this coming, Jinx? Don't you know _anything?_ You can NEVER trust the good guy!

I hate this. I hate being chained up, having my powers neutralized by some inhibitor. I hate _him._ I hate Kid Flash. And I hate that I was _stupid_ enough to let him do this to me.

"And you call yourself a villain. Pathetic." Madame Rouge's words keep flashing through my head. Her voice is in my ears, and I can't help but let myself cry a little. Not about Kid Flash, though. _Never _about him. But because Madame Rouge was right.

I'm all alone in here, in cold, solitary confinement as we speed through the city. I have no team-they thought I was a traitor and came after me, trying to finish me off for trying to go in a new, more _heroic_ direction. I have no Kid Flash to make it all better. He was lying, good-for-nothing scum anyway. I have nothing. I am worth _nothing._

We hit a pothole, and I kind of jump in my seat, flying up for a moment as far as these chains will let me move. It reminds me of when he sat down on the couch and I went up in the air and he caught me—

_No_, Jinx. Don't remember that. He _wasn't _cute. He was sneaky. I never even should have let him _talk _to me, let alone speed into my life completely unannounced. That was my biggest mistake.

We seem to have arrived at the prison, because we've stopped, and I can hear all the noise those jerks are making as they undo the latches on the outside of the door. The tears start to flow more freely now.

I'll have to come up with some escape plan soon. That's it, that's what I'll do. Let them think that I'm submissive, let them think I'll cooperate…then when they least expect it, BOOM! I'm outta here, and I'll go where no one, not even the Fastest Boy Alive, can find me.

They open the door, and two of the cops enter, telling me that they "don't want to use force" and to "come quietly, for your sake".

Whatever, I'll get away from this eventually. And they, nor Kid Flash, will be able to stop me.

As they unlock the chains that are holding me close to the wall, I think back to when I first met Kid Flash. And the things we've done since.

And now I realize…my biggest mistake wasn't letting him enter my life, it was _not _turning him over to Madame Rouge and letting _her_ take care of the Kid Flashproblem when I had the chance.

* * *

_**Kid Flash**_

I still can't move. My feet are, like, super-glued to the spot. Jinx is gone. She hates me, and she's gone. She is in the hands of the law, who will find reasons to punish her even for _swearing_ in a public place.

I've seen it before; they're ruthless. They don't catch a lot of metahuman villains (which is why there are guys like me on the job), so on the rare occasion that they do, they'll put the detainees through hell in hopes of scaring the other supervillains into ending their evil ways.

I can't let Jinx be put through that. I'll find a way to get her out of there, and legally.

The big scary question is, _how?_

When I realize that civilians like _HouseQat_ arestopping their cars in the middle of the street to stare at me (it's not every day that the fastest boy alive is caught in a stupor in the middle of a busy street), I force myself to try to move. When I can't, I picture Jinx, cold, alone and crying in a maximum-security prison cell. There is nothing like tragedy to push yourself into action.

I start running—but where? I'll need a plan-and a helluva good one, if I'm going to pull a Prince Charming and rescue Jinx from her tow—er, prison cell.

And it's now that I realize, that out of any thing I may have done in the past—any battles I've fought, girls I've rescued, robbers I've detained—getting Jinx out of prison, and then winning her trust back, is going to be the hardest thing I may ever have to do.

…I'd really rather be locked in the same room with Batman for an hour instead of doing this. Believe me, it's _a lot_ scarier than it sounds.

First reviewer to guess correctly!

* * *

Well. Not sure if all of you saw it coming, but I know that some of the psychics mixed amongst my beloved reviewers did.Oh, gasp! How will Kid Flash manage to get him and Jinx outta _this _one? And to make it more complicated, how can he do it _legally? _Hell, is that even _possible? _Guess you're just going to have to review and find out! 

Haha. lol.

I hope y'all (hehe...I said "y'all"...) are writing to Cartoon Network to **Save Season Six** of the Teen Titans! I will be very sad if you aren't...I may even hold chapter 7 ransom until I believe that you all are...

HAHA! I bet I got you right then. I wouldn't be that evil. Lol. I promise. but please, write to save season six! Just because it will make me happy. :-D and because you all love Teen Titans just as much as I do, otherwise you wouldn't be reading this story. ;-D

So with all that in mind, please hit the handy little button at the bottom of this window and review! C'mon, we're just 3 reviews short of 100! It would be, like, the highlight of my life. 'cause i have no life. lol. and sorry if this chapter isn't as funny or fluffy or whatever as i know some of you were hoping for...but, what kind ofa story would it be if I didn't throw in a little crisis? lol. on to respond to my lovely reviewers!

**Lily23**: Thanks for your review, and for agreeing to write! I won't cry if we all manage to save season 6...which, if we do, i promise to write many more Kid Flash/Jinx fics in celebration! (Which I may actually do even if we don't manage to save it...oh well, guess we'll just have to wait and see)

**Maffeoel-** I'm glad you like it, and thanks, i will definitely look into a beta for future fics. I actually have one for this fic, one of my good (non-fanfic writing, sadly) friends named Shelley. Snaps for Shelley! But because a lot of the errors occured after I uploaded chp. 5, and because Shelley's comp broke down and she couldn't fix it in time for it to be frozen, I kind of had to free-for-all it.

**pinkprincess**-cliffie resolved. Well, at least that one's resolved, anyway. Now we've got anohter one-how will Kid Flash bust outta this mess? keep reading to find out! and thanks for the review!

**Meiriona-**lol. Jinx has a fangirl! who is now probably going to be stuck in the same prison as Jinx, but we probably won't be hearing more from her...unless i desperately need some comic relief. lol. if you want her back, just say the word, and ill try my best! lol.

**shadow929**-lol, its perfectly fine to laugh insanely every now and then! I do it all the time. my family's just gotten used to it, and because they love me, they've moved on past the phase where they wanted to have me committed. As a very wise person (who has remained anonymous to me)once said, "I don't suffer from insanity, I enjoy every minute of it!" OOH, and thanks for the bunny, i love him! i even named him Alfalfa (**_kudos to whoever can guess what movie I am making a reference to with that name...big hint...the movie he's in is also about his friend Spanky and 'girlfriend' Darla...)_**

**HouseQat-**I told you that you were included in the chapter, in a small way, but I did so nonetheless. Sorry if it wasn't as big or spectacular as you were hoping for, lol. and thanks for the review! (and sorry to maffeoel, who also indirectly mentioned the police as the possible people who were worrying KF, but HouseQat was the first to officially guess them).

**Silver Miracles-**lol, i know this was brutal, but I made a resolution to be better about updating more often, remember? So hopefully next time I won't leave you to guess frantically for as long. and thx!

**NemesisMuse**-uhh, I guess I'll just take this as a compliment, lol. and ill have much more luck with my petition if you write too...(hint, hint? lol)

**acosta pérez josé ramiro**-oooh, thanks! i think that may be the first compliment Ive gotten on the first-person pov (unless i forgot some, so then sorry to anyone who did mention that)...and sorry if i totally botched up the writing ofmy little spanish greeting atmy notesbefore the story, lol. thanks so much for the review!

**pureangel86**-well, i can confidently say that it's not madame rouge, lol.

**Valda**-lol, thanks! luv u 2! (not in a creepy stalkerish way lol). hope you got your snow, Lord knows that my sucky little area of the world doesn't actually get any traces of real weather..the most we get is rain. :-(

**.x.Phoenix.x.** -that's when you know the true sign of a great reviewer and reader, when they take time from hanging out with friends to review a story. I love you! YOu are so cool! (again, not in the stalkerish way, lol). hehe...i feel so cool now that i know what 'kawaii' means...;-D

**DemonDaughter-**thank you so very very much for your efforts and your review! everyone, do what DemonDaughter is doing-save season six! lol

**thermopolis**-so glad you're enjoying it! And thanks for the kind words which you say don't quite describe how you like my story, that made me feel all fuzzy inside :-D and, sorry to disappoint, but it wasn't madame rouge. lol.

**DarkNightDream**-yuppies! well done, good guessing! glad you like it!

**Rose Red2.0**-lol, not quite the apocalypse. that will only come at the end of Infinite Crisis, which is an EXPLOSIVE event currently taking place in the DCU (who also own Teen Titans), ends. You should all be reading it! Itis mind-blowing! But, I must say, I will be greatly disappointed if they do anything to the Flash...which I heard they might...not to ruin any surprises, i dont know it all myself, this is just what im assuming from the rumors. go read it! lol. thanks and i will keep the song in mind...ive kinda got the lyrics for the rest of the chappies mostly picked out, but ill think about it. thanks for the review!

**Queen Fire Faerie-**im really super glad that you like it. :-D

**Flying Green Flamingo**-yes, they actually do. :-D see, isn't it nice to be nice to other people? its one undending chain of happiness! lol. and im very happy that you're still enjoying the story.

**DarkSoulEmpress-**lol, dear God, yes! ...God can be cruel, eh? lol, jk. God had no part in the writing of this story, because otherwise it would be themost INCREDIBLE, AWE-INSPIRING, PERFECT, HEAVENLY story you'd ever have read. divine intervention will do that for ya. lol. and about the bb-rae v. bb-terra argument--im torn! i have no idea! Ive never actually read any stories supporting either ship, so in the meantime, im neutral. im really more of a starrob, or kidflash/jinx reader. for now, at least. :-D

**robstarforeva21**-lol, hope this chappie answered all your q's. thanks for the review!

**DiamondLil829-**lol, wow, i dont think ive ever heard (or read) anyone saying that they actually _liked _a cliffie, unless they were the author of it who enjoys making the characters squirm (like me, lol)! Glad you liked it! and thanks about the songfic thing...its kind of hard to choose songs sometimes, othertimes they just fit perfectly. just for the record, for this chapter, the parts ofthe song that talk about the "dumb friends" are, in my twisted eyes, a reference to the rest of the super-hero community (who all have this thing about disliking villains, lol.)

**Blackbird-**sorry, not Madame Rouge. it would be a very interesting plot turn, though, huh?

**Itsy-Evil-Spiders**-lol, being stupid is really one of the only reasons there are such things as cliffhangers. oh, that, and they add drama and suspense. and about the writing thing...well done! you and me togetha, sista! togetha we will hold the writers and creative team at gunpoint until they produce more eps for our little obsessed minds! lol, that may be a little extreme, but desperate times call for desperate measures. lol, jk.

**EE's Skysong-**Really? AWWWWWW! THANK YOU SO MUCH! that is the biggest compliment i think you could have given me. lol. :-D thanks sooo much for your review!

...now get on and review!

and **Happy New Year** to all of you and your families!

Always,

Cara, the most insanely caffeinated, review-obsessed SuperDuperHulaHooper you'll ever meet :-D


	7. Hallelujah

Hey everyone!  
Aren't you all _so_ proud of me? I updated within 3 days! I haven't broken my New Year's Resolution! At least not yet, anyway! lol. i promise i wont get lazy until after this story is over. :-D

So, I guess i really threw y'all (hehe...i said "y'all" again...) for a loop with that last chappie, huh? I got a lot of great reviews saying how surprised they were and such. I feel so accomplished! lol. now my dilemma is to continue writing it well while still holding your interest and staying in character. wish me luck...lol. i think i can...i think i can...

So, without further ado, (or however u spell it), here is chp. 7! i tried to keep it a little lighter than the last one, because i was depressing myself with all the sadness and heartbreak and such. lol. so go r&r!

Disclaimer: I'm not even going to bother saying it. it's a very sad truth that i don't own the teen titans.

D'oh! i said it. grr

* * *

_Well there was a time when you let me know  
What's really going on below  
But now you never show that to me do you  
But remember when I moved in you  
And the holy dove was moving too  
And every breath we drew was Hallelujah _

Hallelujah Hallelujah Hallelujah Hallelujah

_Maybe there is a God above  
But all I've ever learned from love  
Was how to shoot somebody who outdrew you  
And it's not a cry that you hear at night  
It's not somebody who's seen the light  
It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah _

Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah Hallelujah...

-_Hallelujah_, Jeff Buckley  
**_

* * *

_**

**_Kid Flash_**

This sucks.

This sucks, sucks, sucks.

…..Say that 10 times fast.

Okay, this SUCKSUCKSUCKSUCKSUCKSUCKS….

_Shut up, KF._

Concentrate, Kid,there's _work_ to do. First I have to find a way to save Jinx. Then I have to find a way to make Jinx trust me again. Then…well, maybe I should just concentrate on these two things first, seeing as it's doubtful that I'll accomplish either one.

But I have to try. I already let Jinx down once tonight; what kind of hero would I be if I didn't find a way to fix it? That's what superheroes do. We find ways.

I keep racking my brain, hoping some of my currently subdued genius will reach out to me and hand me an answer. I'm going to need help, that much I know. But from who?

…Nope, can't go to Barry. He'd kill me for getting myself involved with someone like Jinx. And then he'd resurrect me and kill me again, for trying to spring someone from jail.

…Well, not _spring _someone from jail. It wouldn't be called 'springing' if the person in question didn't do anything to deserve being there in the first place, right?...

So Barry's out.

And so is Jay…Jesse Quick …the Teen Titans…the police…the city…the world….the universe…

GRR! Is there _no one_ on this Earth who would help me? I look back over my mental list, counting off everyone. Jay is too old-fashioned, Jesse Quick's too young, the Teen Titans--well, they've got Robin, so that's a definite, indisputable "no". The police force is full of IDIOTS.

The courts won't help, even with their policy about minors being put in jail. The thing with that is,if you're a meta, graduated with honors from the H.I.V.E. Academy, and committed _any_ crimes, they overlook your age. In their eyes, you've got powers and you use them to rob a bank, regardless of how old you are, you're in for the big time. Not death row, or anything, but you're guaranteed a cozy little maximum-security cell until you manage to break out. Which the supervillains almost _always_ do.

Jinx isn't a villain anymore, so I'm hoping that she won't try to escape, and maybe they'll let her out early for good behavior…?

Nah, that's wishful thinking. They'll give her a trial, sure, but it won't matter. They'll just send her straight back to the dogs.

I don't even know _where_ I'm going. My feet are just taking me to the ends of the Earth-literally. I think I just passed through Mexico, or something like that. I've never been to Mexico before. It's really pretty here, and its very warm. Jinx would like it here.

As I continue to run, I go over my list again in a last-ditch attempt to scrounge up someone who can help me with this. I'm getting desperate, and I need to get Jinx out of there. It's the only thing that matters. _She_ is the only thing that matters.

Nope, nope, no, they won't help, nope—

Wait.

Do you think...? Hmmm…..

Maybe…just maybe… She's a hero, sure, and she works under one of the most intensely focused, no-nonsense leaders in the world, besides the Batman. And if Jinx didn't already hate me…she would hate me for getting this other girl involved too.

But she doesn't judge too harshly, because she's had her share of bad luck. Again, for lack of a better word.Maybe she would…?

There's no time to wait. I don't know what time it is exactly, but it's probably around 11, and I don't want Jinx to suffer too long. This has to be quick and clean. I need to get this done now.

Changing direction, I turn around and head straight back over the border on my way to Jump City.

This had better work.

_Please_ work...

* * *

_**Jinx**_

This…is…TORTURE.

No, really, I mean it. I am doing my very best to not think about Kid Fla—

Nope, can't _do _that Jinx, he isn't worth the effort. He broke your heart and betrayed you, so don't give him the satisfaction of thinking about it too much.

...That doesn't make any sense, but the way I see it, he wouldn't go to all that trouble of making me believe him only to turn me into the police and have me just forget about it. He wants it to _hurt. _So congratulations, Kid Flash. You win again.

But seriously, this is hell. Not only does Kid Flash's grinning face keep popping into my mind, but I'm sharing a cell with…..

Forget it, Jinx. The world is conspiring against you, which you knew all along. It didn't matter before. But now that he's in the picture…it matters.

I can't believe I let him break my heart. I'm better than that; I'm stronger than that. Aren't I?

_Apparently not, if you're stuck in this hellhole,_ my subconscious tells me coldly.

Great. Even my _subconscious _is conspiring against me. How _lucky_ am I, to have caught the attention of the fastest boy alive, only to it all pulled out from under my feet?

But whatever. I've gotta focus on my _escape_ plan.

I take a look around the place, getting a feel for the size and general layout. Looking at my wall, I frown. There's not even a window I could try to break out of. I'm still in these power inhibitors, and I hate them. I've never felt so…_helpless_ in my life.

I'm in a maximum security prison, did I mention that? These are no ordinary jail cells-there are no windows on the back wall, which I already told you. Where the bars would normally be, there is instead a huge, two- or three-inch plexi-glass frame that allows you to look out at the other cells and prisoners, who, by the way, are murderers, rapists, arsonists-the people who actually _deserve_ to be in here. We're all villains, in different ways. I may steal, and I may pick a fight with the good guys every once in a while, but I will _never_ be like the guys in here.

But that's not what's making me angry-I'm the only metahuman. Meaning, I'm the only person with powers. Petty, armed robbery, (which I _didn't do_!), isn't enough to get you into a place like this. Most of the people in here are tough-looking, tattooed men who even scare _me _a little. They wouldn't if I could use my powers. But no matter, I'll find a way out of this.

But basically, I'm only in here because I was 1) at the scene of an armed robbery, 2) I have powers, and 3) I have powers. They don't trust you, if you have special abilities. I bet that even that alien, _Starfire_ or whatever her name was, was going to get arrested for her abilities when she first came to Earth. Or, at least she probably was until her boyfriend _Robin_ got her out of it, or the police saw her pulling a kid out of the way of an oncoming car, letting them know she was good. Or something. I don't have either of those two excuses to bail me out. I have to do it alone.

I can't stand being treated like a time bomb waiting to explode. Like a _jinx_. But I'm also smarter than these idiots. I'm a _trained_ villain. Even if I didn't do anything to deserve this, the whole thing with Kid Flash has proved to me that being a hero can only hurt me. I've been hurt _enough_. I'm not going back.

At least as a villain I can get respect. So I have to do something to prove my mettle, get respected. I'll prove it to everyone. Even though I don't idolize her anymore, Madame Rouge seemed…_impressed_ by me, last time I saw her. She'll be my ticket in to the Brotherhood of Evil. But until then, I'm on my own. That includes _escaping _on my own.

I'll find a way to do it, even though my cellmate (whose name is Ted and who, for the record, is a rapist) won't shut up or stop staring at me like a psychopath (which he very well may be), even though I'm still getting over my shock, even though this is the most heavily-guarded prison in the state. I'm going to get out of here. And when I do, I'm going to disappear, and Kid Flash will only be a distant memory. Actually, not even _that_.

Oh, no. Kid Flash will be a _casualty_.

* * *

_**Kid Flash**_

It took about 20 seconds to pass through California and get up to Jump City. As I cross the bay, I can only think, _please, please be there_! She's key to the success of this plan. It may take some work, but I think I might be able to convince her to help me.

Once I arrive on the island, I speed up to the doorstep, and stop. I have to collect my thoughts. I can't justbarge in there, grab her, and go. And I can't let any of the rest of them see me; I only need her, and the rest of them will get angry if they found out she assisted me in the release of Jinx from prison.

Taking a deep breath, I start vibrating so fast that I become invisible. It's a great trick, one that Jay taught me, and it's come in handy plenty of times. Once I'm sure no security cameras can see me, I jolt my molecules through the door of Titans Tower and run to her room.

As I pass through, I see Cyborg eating a stack of waffles (…at 11 at night? Well, that's ok, no time is too late for a waffle), as well as a couple of large rooms filled with impressive training and computer equipment, but no one else. I think it's safe to assume that they're all asleep (minus Cyborg, who looked a little too preoccupied to notice the slight gust of wind that I leave in my wake). I don't know my way around here too well, so I search a few floors before I arrive at her room.

I made it past the Titans' security systems, but I don't know if I can do this successfully without causing her to make something blow up. So, I try the most obvious way, and attempt to open the door.

Locked. Well, I'm not surprised, so instead I start vibrating again and phase through the door, instead.

Raven's room is really dark and creepy; there are a bunch of old books, some weird yoga-type mats on the floor, and a glass cabinet that holds a bunch of little crystal vials full of what looks like…like stuff thatI don't _really_ want to think about.

Raven is sleeping on her side with her back turned towards me, on her enormous, creepy bed. Her creepypillow is so big that it looks like it swallowed her creepy head, and there's a creepy gust of wind that flies through the creepily big window and which makes the pages of her books turn creepily. The overall creepiness of the place is starting to creep me out, creepily.

…Well, I think I set a new record of how many times one can say (or think, I guess) 'creepy' in under 2 minutes.

I take a few tentative steps towards her bed and whisper, in my lowest voice possible, "Raven?"

She doesn't even stir, so I tip-toe all the way up to her bed, and reach my hand out to shake her awake, hoping she won't scream or something. I've heard enough screaming tonight, thanks.

Just as I'm about to whisper her name again, thunder crashes, and a big stroke of lighting lights up the room dramatically as Raven sits up really fast, having grabbed my hand, and says in a (you guessed it) _creepy_ voice, "KID FLASH!"

Her eyes are wide and unblinking, and she keeps staring at me murderously, as if thinking of the many ways she can hurt me without actually killing me for disturbing her sleep.

"Raven, please, keep it down!" I beg her in a hushed whisper, praying to God that no one else woke up.

After a few minutes of my frantic shushing and whispering, Raven loosens her death grip on my arm and starts to regain her normal, monotone voice.

"What do you want," she says, making it sound like more a statement than a question. She's clearly annoyed.

"I need your help," I say as politely and quietly as I can. "Can I sit down?"

She shoots me a glare that clearly says, "Do and die," but I sit down anyway because I'm going to need to rest a little before I can run again.

"What do you need help with?"

She pauses for a moment before saying it, but when she does, I'm caught a little off-guard. I was hoping that maybe I would have a few minutes before I had to explain it all to her. But, _c'est la vie_, so I try to force it out.

"IneedhelpgettingJinxoutofprisonbecauseshewasarrestedwhenshehelpedmeoutatarobberyandtheytookherinbutshedidn'tdoanythingsoIwanttogetheroutofthere."

"What? Talk slower." Raven's voice is still flat, but her eye twitches in annoyance. I look at the alarm clock next to her bed. 11:05.

"I-uh—"

_Twitch._

"Out with it," she orders me. I should have expected that. Raven isn't exactly famous for her patience.

"Well, you know Jinx?" I ask her meekly. This isn't going quite how I wanted it to.

"From the H.I.V.E. Five? Yeah, I know her," she says, waiting for me to elaborate, even though she can probably already tell what I'm going to say next.

"Well, I've kinda been-uhh—" she stares at me coldly-"hanging out with her. Trying to bring her over to the good side, y'know?" I add quickly, knowing that she wouldn't appreciatemy 'hanging out' with a villain.

"Okay." Nothing's blown up yet, so I take this as my cue to continue, this time with more confidence.

"So, she was helping me stop a robbery, and we were hanging out for a minute afterwards because she was trying to explain—something—to me. But the cops thought she was part of the robbery, so they stuck her in power inhibitors and arrested her," I tell her, gaining more self-assurance with each word.

"That doesn't tell me what you need help with," she tells me in her usual monotone voice. I wonder what she'd look like if she smiled? This world needs more smiling, happy people.

…Or maybe not. Raven just glared at me, as if she knew exactly what I was thinking. Which she probably does.

Ignoring her, I take another deep breath and say, "I need your help getting her out of prison."

Raven stares at me knowingly, and I can sense that she saw this coming the whole time. But it doesn't change her reaction.

"No. Jinx is a villain."

Oooh, no, there is _no way_ that I'm going leave with that as an answer. Raven is my one hope. I've gotta keep trying.

"No, she's not! She helped me out a lot tonight! Jinx almost single-handedly took down a room full of drug dealers, and then she rescued a hostage! Sorry if that doesn't scream 'villain' to me, but the fact is, she didn't deserve to go to jail!" I say it as loud as I can without risking waking the other Titans up.

Raven keeps staring at me, wanting more explanation.

I get it now. She knows exactly what I wan—no, _need_ her to do for me, but she won't even consider it until I justify the claim.

"Look, Raven," I say as I rub my eyes tiredly. "Jinx may have done bad stuff in the past, I know. You were probably the one who _stopped_ her most of those times. But this time, she didn't do anything wrong. She saved lives tonight, and she's been thrown into jail for it. You may not support crime-it's why people like us do what we do. But you know better than _anyone_ what it's like to be judged unfairly before anyone got to know you!"

My words seemed to have struck a chord with Raven. Our relationship is..._complicated_. I know more about her past than most people do, and I know that she's had to deal with the pain that comes with being _condemned_ in the eyes of others without a reason. Her dad is one of her inner demons. _Literally._ But still, I don't know her like the Titans do. We were never close friends, but our paths have crossed.

"And even is she did do bad stuff in the past," I continue as Raven stares on in silence, "our job is to protect the citizens from injustice. That includes her. She's being persecuted for things she didn't do. You swore that you'd fight for the fairness of the system, no matter what. It shouldn't matter who she is, or what she's done in the past. You can't just sit by and let this happen!"

Raven stays silent for a moment, staring at me hard. Then she mutters her famous incantation under her breath, and I know that she's taking a look into my very soul. She's recounting how I spent my past few hours, the roses I left, my overall relationship with Jinx.

I know that's what Raven's doing, because as she does, I see all the mental images of Jinx passing before my eyes as well.Jinx lying unconscious and hurt on my couch. The moment I kissed her. The look on her face after I kissed her. Jinx standing over a bunch of defeated druglords, Jinx being tackled by the hostage. Raven lingers on one momentthat took placeabout an hour ago. All over again, I see Jinx being shoved into the car as she whispers, "I hate you," in a low, defeated voice.

I clutch my head; that memory hurts. Raven seems to have sensed my pain, because the image disappears from my mind and she looks at me again.

"…Alright. I'll help you. But only this once. And the rest of the Titans stay out of this," she warns me in monotone, but her voice taking on a new characteristic that wasn't there before. I can't quite put my finger on what it is yet.

"Thanks," I whisper, letting out a sigh of relief escape as she throws off her covers and pulls on a cloak that was hanging over the edge of her bed.

"We have to do this fast," she says, stating the obvious. "You owe me."

"Yes, yes, I owe you, I will be your eternal servant, blah blah blah-are you ready yet?" I prompt her as she glares at me. I'll take that as a yes. I get up and hold my arms out, ready to run her over to the Star City prison, but she takes one look atmeand says, "No way."

I sigh in frustration-we need to go, now. "C'mon, Raven, we have to get go—"

But before I can finish the sentence, Raven mutters her magic words again, and some black aura comes and surrounds the two of us. I feel my feet leave the ground, and in a wave of her cloak, we disappear.

It takes me about 5 milliseconds to realize that Raven's teleporting us there, instead of my having to run us both. Cool.

Just hold on a little longer, Jinx, I'm on my way.

...And please...don't hate me...

* * *

Well, how was that? I'm worried that my continuity is slipping-the last chapter was really angsty and this one's a littlemore light-hearted. Not too much, but a little. Anyway, I hope you liked it. The next chapter should be better, I hope.

And sry if some of the text is still bunching up. its something on the site that does it, so plz dont kill me. lol.

And now to my reviewers:

Well, I'm amazed at how eager you all are! I had about 17 reviews before 11 a.m. on the 31st. That's dedication, lol. Keep it up! I've found that a few reviews before lunch makes Cara a very happy girl. :-D

**Maffeoel-**haha, don't feel bad, I think I confused a lot of people with that cliffie.but i promise that when the end of this fic does come around, ill do my very best to keep it nice. Thanks for writing to save Season 6! Everyone follow Maffeoel's example!

**Shadow929-**lol, glad you like it! keep looking out for new chappies!

**Marz the Green Planet**-(gulp) I'm a little scared now...lol...does that mean that i need to write a fluffy ending, just for my own health? lol. glad u like it! keep reading, i will resolve it soon. maybe...lol

**Valda-**lol, sounds like my kinda New Year. haha hey, better some snow than none, there hasnt been snow in my area for over, like, 50 years or something. bleh. its ok that you cant write, you are excused. lol. ill just write another letter on ur behalf...Lord knows im already flooding their mailboxes...lol. thx for the reviews!

**Lily23**-thanks! and yeah, i know its wrong. which is why ive got KF running around trying to fix it. poor Kid Flash...lol

**Flying Green Flamingo-**lol, really? thats so sweet! I didnt know that my stories/writing evoked that much emotion! Huh...maybe I actually have some talent for this? lol. glad you liked it! keep reading!

**ttoad**-yes, its possible...in our world. in the world of cartoon superheroes...i cant let her get off that easy. itd make for one boring story. lol. thx for the review!

**UknwUloveChopstix-**first of all--i love your penname. its great. lol im glad you like it so much! its always nice to have new readers/reviewers. ...and im jealous, _i_ want to have 3 thumbs that i can stick up...lol, jk. :-D

**Meiriona-**thanks for the review! well, i cant say that shes going to rehab...that would take too long, and i want to have a good ending that doesnt involve KF entertaining Jinx in a psyche ward or something. About the Raven thing...you are psychic, my sista. well, shes not really gonna attest or anything, cuz i think ive already mentioned that im not going to write about court. i dont have a long enough attention span to write a court scene. lol. did u pick up on my little hint of foreshadowing in chp. 6, where i mentined KF wanting to call in Raven? Thats what it was, foreshadowing, but i think to keep my rating appropriate, no one will be cursed to hell. lol.

**Heroine of the Valley-**well, I would do that too, but I dont want the H.I.V.E. Five in on this story too much so probably not. But we may very well see them again, and we very well may not. its all up to how im feeling. :-D and i doubt theres bail in max-security, but o well. keep reading and find out!and thx for the review!

**Temchan**-thanks! i love writing this story, its a realy fun new perspective. i think im much better at writing from KF's pov than Jinxs though, mainly because on the show, jinx's character development has been, at best, inconsistent. we really didnt get a good look at her personality until Lightspeed, so i havent quite locked down on her pov yet. im working on it, though. and do u mean like a flashback? im not sure about flashbacks (cuz im crap at writing them, lol) but therell definitely some explanation of past events. thanks for the review!

**Maiyuko-Chan**-lol, thx for the review! in a way, i did bring the titans into it, or at least Raven. who i am trying to keep as much in-character as possible while still doing her job for this story. its a little hard, but if KF knows about Trigon, then how can she argue her way outta that one? sorry to the ppl who are disappointed w/ how im writing her.

**Silver Miracles-**thanks! i felt bad for KF and Jinx even while writing it, so Im glad i was able to convey some emotion to the readers. thx for the review, and Happy 2006!

**HouseQat-**lol, im glad you were excited about it! im trying to hold off on my cliffies (cuz i think everyone hated me for writing one, lol), so dont worry. thx for the review!

**Queen Fire Faerie-**glad youre continuing to enjoy this! keep reading! andthx for the review!

**Kelly Riley**-lol, glad youre liking the story! i know myargument for the whole under-18 thing was kinda flaky, but it was the best i could doifi wanted tomake the storyas compelling as i hope people think it is. thank God its a fanfic, so i get creativefreedom! yaaaaaay!im avoiding court scenes and such, just because youre very right: it would make for an extremely boring fanfic, which I cnat have, not with all my wonderful reviewers asking for more! lol. thanks for the review, and keep checking back!

**robstarforeva21-**lol, thanks! glad you like it! and im glad i was able to answer your questions.

**xSMiLE LiKE a SAiNt**-lol, yeeeeeeees! i have successfully dodgeda cliche! thats like, a huuuge accomplishment on my part. lol. you have no idea how many stories i wrote but didnt post because of the cliches i was worried i had been writing. but yay! and i know,why the hell would they cancel it?thats why we need ppl to keep turning out those letters. and to every other Titans author reading this right now, please, please, PLEASE spread the word about the petition to SAVE SEASON 6! ok, im done spazzing now. lol. happy new year and thx for the review!

**Rose Red2.0**-lol, sry for all the confusion! i think i PMed u w/ some explanations, which i hope will suffice. if not, keep asking me until i give a satisfying answer! lol. thx for the review!

**Irish Miraluka**-ooh, thx! thats really nice to hear. thx for the review and happy new year!

**EE's Skysong-**lol, keep reading and youll find out! thx for the review!

**Mew Lemon-**dont worry, i think a LOT of people thought it was Madame Rouge. the ppl who guessed the police were either psychic, or good guessers, or lucky. lol. thx so much for the review!

**plz plz plz you gotta updat..-**well, heres an update for ya! hope you enjoyed it! thx for the review!

**acosta perez jose ramiro**-thanks for the review! Yeah, i put poor Kid Flash through hell...sometimes i wonder how long its going to be before God smites me for it.Because I think thatGod is a Kid Flash/Jinx shipper. Yes, you heard it everyone, God is on our side! lol. as for your solution, i would make KF Jinx's legal guardian, except that would kind of put a damper on the romantic aspect of their relationship...how weird would it be to have a crush on your adopted dad or something? lol.

**Itsy-Evil-Spiders-**i dont think anyone was really expecting it, except for the psychic reviewers i mentioned b4. lol. thats a very touching image that came up in your mind...funny enough, ikind of hadthat same kind of imagein my mind when i was planning out the next few chappies. but ull have to keep reading to find out if i use it! lol. thx for the review!

* * *

Now, everyone else, review! I can't believe I hit 128 reviews. That is soo exciting for me, you cant even imagine. want to make me a really happy person? keep reviewing, and well see how many i can get! and my 15th bday is coming up on Jan. 7th, so thats my one bday wish: reviews! seriously! lol. yay! go review now, before i continue babbling. 


	8. How Could I Let You Down

AHH! I MISSED MY OWN DEADLINE! I'm so, so, soooooooo sorry guys! I just started back at school after the Xmas break, and my volleyball club season started, and so i've been kind of falling behind on everything. take pity on my soul! or not. lol

anyway, here's chp. 8, I hope you like it. jinx is evil again! oh no! looking on it, this story looks like it's slated to go on another 3 or 4 chapters, so everyone who really likes this story, rejoice! lol. hope you keep enjoying it, and here comes the disclaimer!

disclaimer: here i am, disclaiming ownership of the Teen Titans. I don't own it.

now start reading!

* * *

_Sometimes it's hard when you're so deep inside  
To see all you can lose in a blink of an eye  
Dreams could be shattered  
You could be gone  
How would I survive  
Cause you're where I belong  
_

_Underneath, I can feel you move through me  
Inside out, you surround me  
I breathe you like I'm taking my last breath  
Oh, you're everything I know  
So how could I let you go_

-_How Could I Let You Down_, Jessica Simpson

* * *

**_Jinx_**

I think I may have found an escape route.

It's not intensely creative or anything, and it may even be dangerous if the security in this place isn't quite what it's cracked up to be. For my plan to work, the security and defense in this prison has to be blind to internal threats but also extremely aware of them.

I cut a deal with Ted, the guy who shares my cell. He's a rapist, who would proudly recount his victims at a dinner party. I've heard him talking about it, just muttering under his breath-2 girls under the age of 16, and another 2 who are about 17. He's a sick man. Sick, disgusting, and perverted, I have no doubt where he's going after he dies. I'd personally escort him there, if I could.

We get 3 meals a day, but the guards bring them to our cells. We only get escorted bathroom breaks, and even those require an advance guard. They haven't brought us dinner yet (the cook isn't too precise about time, and it's torture for us not only for its being late, but because it's like crap on a fork), so when I hear them unlocking the door, Ted is going to attack me.

It's all fake, of course. If I wasn't in such a mess, I would never even talk to him. But he's going to pretend to attack me, while I scream and yell and get the guards' attention. They'll probably stun him, and pull me out of the cell to have me transferred to another one. That's when I'll attack. Normally there are only 2 guards bringing the food, and I'm a good enough hand-to-hand combatant to take them out without my powers. I can grab their keys, find a way to unlock my inhibitors, and from there I can use my powers to get the hell out.

It has to be quick and clean, and if I'm lucky (I _hate_ that word), then none of the other guards will come either. But in planning my escape I had to make a deal with the devil. I said I'd bust Ted out later if he helped me.

Of course I won't, though. People like him deserve to be here. Even the Brotherhood of Evil would agree. The Brotherhood is made up of all types of criminals-robbers, blackmailers, super-geniuses, metas, ninjas, and I think only _one_ assassin. But villains have a weird honor code; the Major Leaguers of crime wouldn't ever condone rape, senseless murder, terrorism.

Maybe that's because most of the members of the Brotherhood were the victims of those kind of crimes, which, I think, drove them to their current…professions.

I've been collecting my strength for the entire time I've been here, which has only been about an hour or so, but Ted filled me in on the way things work here. He's been here for a while, I can tell.

There's not much to do here but wait, so I'm trying to think of where I'll go after I get out of this dump. I most definitely can't go back to Jump, not while Kid Flash is around, and I can't be anywhere within 5 states of this place. I'll have to lay low for a while, maybe I'll just skip around. I'm not sure whether I'd be better hidden in a big city or a small town. Big cities like New York and Los Angeles and San Francisco are easy to blend into, but small towns are more rural and so they'd be harder to come across.

As I mull it over, Ted starts fidgeting. He wants to attack me, and get outta here. Or maybe he just wants to attack me. He's a rapist, and I'm the only girl here, so it wouldn't be too far of a stretch. Except, we made a deal, if he lays one slimy hand on me before the guards come and I'm let out, then I'm doing nothing for him. So he'll keep his distance. He desperately wants to leave this place, too.

…I've never been to California before. So Los Angeles it is. Summer all year long and cute movie stars. It sounds like the perfect place to go until I can pull myself together.

Soon as I'm out of here, I'm going to hit the mall, get some new clothes, and actually _pay_ for them, to throw off suspicion. Once I'm in some civvies, hopefully no one will recognize me. I'll take a train to Gotham, and then an airplane that'll probably stop in Metropolis and go on to L.A. I'll pull some money out of the H.I.V.E. Five's hidden vault (which I made sure was located in Star City, of all places, so that if one day we were caught, at least the stolen goods wouldn't be found). I'll take up a civilian identity, one that wouldn't in any way link me to Jinx the villain, until I can contact Madame Rouge andearn my way into the Brotherhood.

These aren't exactly ideal circumstances, I'd rather have just gone straight from that alleyway in Jump City where my former team beat me up to the Brotherhood HQ, but since Kid Flash got involved, my job is slightly more complicated. Nothing I can't handle, though.

And then, once I'm in the Brotherhood, I'll find a way to get my revenge on Kid Flash. I'll teach him--no one messes with me.

And so I wait.

* * *

**_Kid Flash_**

"Uhh, you've never been to Star City before, have you?" I ask Raven as I rub my left ankle, which I think I twisted when I hit the ground. It hurts, and it's swelling, and I groan loudly. It's going to slow me down.

It took about 3 seconds to disappear from Titans Tower in Jump City and reappear at the Star City Penitentiary…or, more precisely, it took about 3 seconds to teleport and reappear in the bushes _outside_ the Star City Penitentiary.

Raven sits up a few feet from me, and, brushing off the loose leaves clinging to her hood, shoots me a death glare that quite clearly says, "If you value your life, you will shut up."

"I appreciate the lift, but don't you guys have some sortuva Titansmobile, or a T-Truck, or something we could've borrowed instead of landing in the un-cushiony bushes?"

Raven quirks her eyebrows and her face takes on a pondering expression. "Actually, we found the T-Car dismantled this morning...the perp didn't leave a lot of evidence or anything...We think it was a crazy reviewer. Robin wasreally angry, he's been working on the case non-stop."

She stands up from the bushes and hops to the cement pathway that surrounds the place, and I follow. Or, I try to, at least.

But as soon as I manage to push myself to my feet, I topple straight over into the bushes again as I put weight on my left ankle. No, no, no, no! I get it that the entire world is against my trying this, but taking it out on my ankle? That's just adding insult to injury. That's the last time _I_ go to Church.

As I groan again, Raven steps over to me, and without saying anything, she puts her hand to my ankle, mutters a few more inaudible words, and it instantly heals. The swelling dies down immediately, and I roll it around just to make sure. Good as new! As soon as this whole thing is over, I'll go back to Jump City and build Raven a shrine where I can come to worship her.

I stand up and pull her to the side of the building, pressing flat against the wall like a barnacle as we hear 2 guards beginning their shifts around the corner.

Raven looks at me, unimpressed. "So, what exactly am I supposed to do here?" she asks me, still with that hint of something in her voice that I can't quite put my finger on. She still speaks in monotone, but there's just…_something _different about her voice. It's driving me crazy, not knowing what it is exactly.

"Ok, so," I begin, ready to rattle out my big plan. "We go in and get her out."

She stares at me.

And stares at me some more.

Then she glares and says, "_That's _the big plan?" I nod. In my hysteria, I can't come up with anything better. It's not _my_ fault!

"In the hysteria of my plight, I can't come up with anything better. It's not _my _fault!" I defend myself, shielding my head with my hands. If looks could kill, I'd be the fastest _dead_ kid ali...ahem, dead.

But Raven just sighs and claps a hand to her forehead in exasperation. "Ok, then, follow my lead," she orders me as she pulls up her hood and leads me around the corner in open view of the guards. I really must be lucky (I now _hate_ that word) that I have Raven doing the work for me. But I have to keep that in the back of my subconscious, because she's probably reading my mind or something.

When I notice that Raven isn't flinching, I don't either, and walk along at a normal pace. It's like she's lasering her thoughts into my ear, because I could've _sworn _that I heard her voice in the back of my head saying, _Don't run, they'll think you're a threat._

Hearing our footsteps, one of the guards turns and yells, "Stop right there!" and comes running towards us.

I hear her voice in my head again. _Don't say anything._

Raven looks at him in her creepy way and says coolly, "We're Titans."

Cool, I didn't know that she considers me a Te—oh, right, this is our cover. Oh well. Save Jinx now, become a Titan later.

And, to my surprise, it works. The guard yells to the other one, who also came running, "Stand down, they're Titans." He turns to us and says, "I'll escort you to the door."

"We can walk to the door on our own fine, thanks," Raven shoots back. Then the guard mumbles something incoherent, and waves us on, looking rattled.

Raven nods her head towards the building, and we walk the last few yards in peace as we hear the guard behind us talking into his walkie-talkie, saying, "Teen Titans are here on classified business. Open the gates."

And, as if on cue, the barbed wire gates open up, leaving us with another 20 feet or so of walking until we get to the main entrance.

Once there, we push our way through the doors and immediately a few more guards come up to us, holding metal detectors.

_Stay still, don't speak. We're going straight to the warden's office._

As they approach us, Raven shoots another death-glare, as if to say, "Didn't you hear him? We're Titans." They let us through, and when yet _another _officer decides to escort us, Raven speaks up again. "We don't need an escort. We're not going to try to break anyone out. Just give us the directions to the warden's office."

After a few more minutes of walking, we find the office. But as I'm about to knock, Raven grabs my arm and pulls it down.

"Wait. I have a plan, and as soon as we get back to Jump City we'll need to get the documents and evidence to back it up. I don't have time to explain it to you now, because I need to get home before the Titans know I'm gone. I'll get you through this part, then you're on your own. Keep your mind open, I'll communicate your instructions to you through your thoughts."

Before I can say anything, Raven knocks, and a lazy voice inside calls, "Come in."

We open the door only to find the warden, smoking a cigar and his feet crossed on his desk. As soon as he catches sight of our costumes, he chokes, pulls his feet down with a thunderous CRASH! and puts out his cigar in a nearby ashtray.

"Titans! I wasn't expecting you!" he says nervously as he stands up to face Raven and me. Well, more like me, because he seems too nervous to look at Raven. She has that affect on people sometimes.

"We're here to secure the release of one of the prisoners here," Raven says in a harsh, yet surprisingly professional tone.

Looking reluctant at the prospect of being forced to face Raven, the pudgy little warden turns to her and says in a pretty wimpy voice, "I'm sorry, Miss. The inmates can't be released without the jurisdiction of the court. Most of them are here for life, anyway."

I do a double-take. Jinx surely can't be here for _life!_ As I'm about to tell him off, Raven looks at me sharply and I hear her voice again. _Say nothing._

I shut my mouth again, but it isn't easy. Raven takes over again, saying, "Warden, one of the new inmates was falsely accused and arrested. She committed no crimes to earn her a cell here. She arrived tonight, and her name is Jinx."

"Jinx is a criminal, Miss, from the H.I.V.E. Five. She was caught at the scene of an armed robbery!" the warden protests, his little hands balling into fists in his pockets.

And then Raven reveals her plan. It's pretty brilliant, actually, nothing I could have come up with. I should have though, because we all know that I'm capable of such brilliance, and the answer was standing right in front of me!

"No, she wasn't. Jinx was the one who foiled the robbery. She was assisting Kid Flash here-" she nods her head in my direction-"to work off her community service hours. Jinx is on parole. She willingly took on community service to repay the society. All you saw was Jinx standing near a few petty thieves and you took her in. We're here to take her back."

I'm dumbstruck. Raven is…Raven…

There's no possible way that Raven is the daughter of her father. I don't think it is even conceivable. She is a freaking _saint._

It's all a plan, of course, but like Raven said, later we'll get the documents and evidence to back it up.

_Mention the hostage,_ Raven's voice whispers. _Tell him how she saved the hostage._

She probably saw the hostage when she looked through my memories.

"Jinx was the one who freed the hostage. He's still at the police station giving his account, if you want to bring him in. She helped me tonight, Warden, she doesn't deserve to be here. She reformed. She really did. There are witnesses who will tell you if you don't believe me," I say, surprised at how calm my own voice is. The words just kind of seemed like one really long sentence in my head.

The warden fidgets a little, looking uncomfortable as he pulls a handkerchief out of his coat pocket and wipes his forehead with it. "I…I can't—" Raven starts glaring again, a glare that I'm sure could make hell freeze over. "—do it without a legal adult to sign for her," he finishes nervously.

"I'll sign it," Raven says in a monotone voice that, despite all logic, seems to be charged with electricity. I know that Raven's not legally 18 yet, but because she's a Titan, she's the law. And she gets what she wants.

I'm surprised at how easily the warden gave up. I had, at the very least, expected him to call in reinforcements to contain the demon girl and the fast guy.

But Raven just signs a bunch of official-looking papers, and the flustered warden makes a call to one of the henchmen goons who guard this place. They meet us at the door, and after saying a terror-inducing goodbye, we are escorted to the cell block.

But Raven won't go. She said she had to get back, and now she is.

"Now that that's taken care of," she said, facing me, "I have to go. I trust you can take it from here. I'll be…seeing you around." Raven turns around, ready to disappear. But before she does, she says quietly, "Good luck." And with that, in a puff of smoke, Raven teleports away, before I can even mutter a thank-you.

Now comes the hard part. With Raven gone, I have to face Jinx alone. That normally wouldn't be so bad, right? Well, she hates me, remember? And after I get her out of those power inhibitors she'll probably try to run away. I can't let her go anywhere without forgiving me.

Since I already "passed through security" I don't have to have my ID checked or anything, and this time I don't mind when the guard leads me to a couple of rooms with heavy metal doors that lead to more rooms with heavy metal doors which, I assume, will eventually lead to Jinx's cell. As we finally approach the last door, the guard turns to me and says, "Don't say anything to anyone, not even her, until we've showed her out. Is that clear? You might rattle up the criminals with your…"

"Costume?" I supply helpfully. "I know. I won't say anything." He's worried that the prisoners will start getting rowdy if they see a cape walking in their midst.…By the way, 'cape' is superhero slang for 'costumed hero.' I don't actually _have_ a cape, but I've always wanted one. But with the whole issue of aerodynamics and stuff, the cape would slow me down, so I've given up on them.

The last metal door closes behind us with a surprisingly loud shudder. I keep my eyes to the ground as we walk, but after about 5 seconds, I hear a scream.

Someone a little down the way is yelling and shouting for help, and it sounds like—

_"JINX!"

* * *

_

_OOh, _another little cliffie! _W_ell, because I was evil and went a couple days over my self-imposed update deadline, I will bring you the next chapter in 2 days. Girl scout promise.

Anyway, at the end, tell me what you think! I promise this cliffie won't be as bad as the last one (or maybe you disagree) but I'm working on the resolution to all the craziness, and I've got the rest of the story faithfully mapped out.

So plz review, I've got about 150 reviews (thank you soo much!) and I'm hoping to get a couple more. I'm 15 years old today! And in all seriousness, all I want for my bday is reviews. so please? For the birthday girl? lol.

And now to respond to my wonderful fantastic incredible lovely reviewers!

**Meiriona-**y'know, if i had written it in such a way that Raven did look into jinx's mind, the repercussions would have been extremely hard and long-winded to write. lol. and yes, you are psychic, everyone hear! thx for reviewing!

**Heroine of the Valley-**yes, you win the prize! Congratulations! You will get...absolutely nothing! Except a virtual hug and a large piece of my birthday cake. :-D thx for reviewing!

**EE's Skysong-**thanks so much for the in-depth review! it's really nice to hear what people like specifically about the story, it makes it so much more fun to write. thanks!

**Nemesis Muse-**thanks! I'm really really sorry about not explaining those references, sometimes my comic-book obsessed brain just takes off and writes them in. i will definitely explain them, should i make any future references. and just so everyone knows: **the references to Jesse Quick and Jay (Garrick) in ch. 7: Jesse Quick is one of the speedsters in the comic books, who eventually gave up her powers. she was a friend of Wally West's (the current Flash, and who I believe to be the Kid Flash they used in the show), and was often compared to Bart Allen, the present-day (DCU) Kid Flash. Jay Garrick is the very first Flash, who is still in action to this day, and Bart Allen and his wife Iris were the Silver-Age Flash (who died in the Crisis on Infinite Earths) and his wife.**

**Shadow929-**sry i didnt make the deadline this time, dont kill me! itd be sad to die before i officially turn 15. lol. thx!

**Marz-**will work on it! i hope you saw your reference in the beginning of KF's POV in this chappie! thats all for you, girl!

**acosta pérez josé ramiro**-now, that makes much more sense, but im sorry that i didnt use it. I hope my solution was satisfactory!

**3musketteers**-thanks!

**lily23**-lol, thanks for the review.

**Silver Miracles-**thanks! glad youre continuing to enjoy it! sry it was late!

**Flying Green Flamingo-**lol, thx for the review!

**Rose Red2.0-**yea, its pretty intense, huh? Keep reading! and thx!

**pinkprincess-**thx so much for the review! here ya are!

**cheese lovin peep-**well, this may sound weird coming from a stranger, but tell your friend's little sis happy bday! thx for the review!

**Valda-**lol, thx for the review! you are soo special!

**the King of Flames-**aww, thanks so much for the review! keep your eyes open for updates! i am turning them out as quickly as my schedule will allow.

**Kelly Riley-**Thanks! I'm soo glad you like it!

**Potato-**first off, i luv ur alias. it's great - secondly, thanks! when you say major, do you mean like, is creative writing my college major or something? im still a frosh in high school (bleh..at my school, the frosh have to put up with so much crap, lol), but maybe one day I will take that kind of course. Thanks for the review!

**Maffeoel-**...ahh now i feel all guilty that i broke it! But its my bday, u can cut me some slack, right? ...please? lol. im glad you like my story so much, it means a lot to me that i keep getting your reviews. to answer your question, when i said "soliciting" i meant, "enticing another to do evil." sorry, ill make that more clear next time. thanks for the review!

**Forlorn Melody**-thanks so much for the review! It's really nice to hear from new readers, and I hope you'll continue to enjoy it!

**Robstarforeva21-**thanks! I'll be bringing you all the next chapter by monday, and im sorry this one was soo late! thanks for the review!

**screennameless**-lol, thx for the review! im glad i could bring all three of ur faves into the same story. keep checking back for updates!

Ok, ok, im sooo sorry that this was late! ive just been so busy lately. but i promise ill bring u chp. 9 by monday. so plz, now that that's done, review! for my birthday. :-D yay...im 15 years old now...lol.


	9. Not Coming Home

_Heya, everyone!_

All I have to say is, this chappie isn't the best of writing, but its got lots of action. You all owe me because I was up until 1 am editing. On a school, and volleyball match night. lol.

seriously.

anyways, go read now! and then review! or ill be angry for having stayed up so long, and will not write anymore.

lol, jk.

disclaimer: im too lazy to come up with a creative disclaimer. i dont own TT.

_

* * *

_

_When you refuse me  
You confuse me  
What makes you think I'll let you in again?  
Think again my friend  
Go on misuse me and abuse me  
I'll come out stronger in the end_

_Does it make you sad  
To find yourself alone?  
Does it make you mad  
To find that I have grown?  
Bet it hurts so bad  
To see the strength that I have shown_

_When you answer the door, pick up the phone,  
You won't find me 'cause I'm not coming home-Not_ _Coming Home,_ Maroon 5

**_

* * *

_**

**_Jinx_**

So far, the plan's going off without a hitch.

I heard the door shut, and then two pairs of footsteps, and Ted heard it too. He leaps over, and towers over me while I start to cower and yell and scream for help in the corner of the cell. Just for good measure, I whisper for Ted to pinch me hard in the arm, and it hurts enough that my eyes fill up.

I buck up my strength, and nod to Ted, to signal that it's time to start acting. We've gotta pull off a convincing show, and this is it. He's going to hit and kick and hurt me, but I'll heal fast, because he's not going to hit hard. I made him promise me that, for whatever his word is worth. Which probably isn't much.

I scream in a hopefully convincing cry of anguish as he slaps me across the face. I feel my cheek immediately start to grow hot and throb, and this time real tears start to sparkle in my eyes from the impact. But I'll get over it. Or at least I will after I break outta this joint.

As I slump against the wall after a few (rather light) blows to my stomach and a kick aimed at my left shin, Ted grabs my pink collar and forces me against the wall, dragging me upwards against it until I'm about 2 or 3 feet off the ground, held in place by his fists. I flail and thrash and kick around, hoping it looks like I'm pulling off a convincing fight.

"HELP!" I yell as struggle to move my hands, which are still locked tightly in inhibitors.

Ted moves to make another false move and—

Wait.

What's he doing…?

Ted let go of the collar of my dress with one hand, and instead he moved it up to the side of my cheek, stroking it. I can't tell if this is what he calls fighting or acting or whatever, but it…doesn't feel right.

He moves his free hand to the back of my head, running his fingers through my mussed-up hair.

Oh, no. He's not acting anymore. He's not acting...!

As soon as I realize that the hungry look in his eye isn't part of our agreement, I really start thrashing around, hoping that the guards will come, and now.

"HELP! SOMEBODY HELP ME!" I scream as I try fruitlessly to get him to loosen his grip on my collar. Somebody, anybody, get me_ outta_ here! I can't do anything if I'm stuck in these power inhibitors, and can't use my hands!

Down the hall, I hear one of the guards yell my name, sounding concerned. He sounds younger than the average idiots around here, though, and it's a big surprise that he actually knows my name, let alone cares. The footsteps quicken, and then suddenly those footsteps fade into the loud calls and jibes that the other inmates are making. At first, when they saw Ted beating up on me, they were excited, but now…they sound agitated, even fearful…

I keep squirming, and the tears start coming harder. This guy is going to rape me if I don't get out of here soon. "SOMEBODY HELP!"

Before I even know what's happening, I feel a cool rush of wind as the cell door opens and Ted drops me to the floor. I look up in shock, stumbling backwards as I fall into the corner of the cell nearest the door. I should have known! Once a criminal, always a criminal! Worst time to have it proved though!

_No. _This can't be happening…this can't be happening! Not _him_! _Anyone_ but him!

From what I can see, Ted is being beat up, and badly. He cringes and contorts and yells and struggles as the punches keep rolling from every direction, at every millisecond. Around Ted are constant streaks of red and gold, and Kid Flash's angry voice bounces off the cement walls, even though I can't see him.

"You'll PAY for that!" he yells as he sends blow after blow to Ted's already battered face.

I can't believe this is happening. No. NO! This is the end of my plan. Kid Flash wasn't supposed to be here! How dare he come? Is he beating up Ted so that he can be the one to taunt me and leer and laugh and growl at me later? Does he want to be the one to have the satisfaction of laughing at my broken heart?

As Ted screams and begs for Kid Flash's mercy, I can feel my eyes going cold. Kid Flash was here to taunt me. Dangle my losses in front of me on a string I'll never reach.

Then it hits me that my plan can still work. I'll just remove Kid Flash from the picture much sooner than I anticipated. As soon as he's done beating the crap out of Ted, and I'm about to be moved to a different cell, I'll surprise Kid Flash. I'll be faster than he is. I'll pretend to be weak, and then, when he least expects it, he'll fall at my hands.

When Kid Flash is done, he growls angrily at Ted, who is lying on the floor before him, begging and cowering and wimpering for it to end, even though it already has. He's bleeding all over, and his eyes are bloodshot and his hands are swollen. There are bruises everywhere.

Who knew Kid Flash could be this..._violent?_

He's breathing heavily, his face contorted in a look of rage and pure disgust.ThenKid Flashglances back over to me, and I avoid his eyes. As he looks at me, his expression changes completely to one of false emotions. He's pretending to be scared for me and worried and heartbroken and concerned and desperate for my well-being. Here comes the change of plan. As he rushes over and kneels beside me, whispering "Jinx? Jinx, talk to me! Please, Jinx, say something! JINX!" in an urgent, desperate voice, I wobble my head around, fluttering my eyes slightly, and I decisively faint.

Well, I don't actually faint. I just allow my limbs and muscles to go limp and I fall over to my side with my eyes closed, feeling his arms catch me.

That was your mistake, Kid Flash. You should have _never_ pretended you cared. Taking you out will be _fun_.

* * *

**_Kid Flash_**

"Jinx! Wake up!" I shake Jinx's limp form in my arms as I try to bring her back to consciousness. That _creep_ is still cowering somewhere behind me, crying and muttering and clearly disturbed.Good. He _should _be, after what I caught him doing to Jinx! That--that--_b_ was beating her up, and from the looks of it, he was about to ra--

No. I'm not even going to say it, it's so bad. I won't even imagine Jinx being _defiled _like that.

Realizing that it's going to take something more than just my shaking her to wake her up, I slip my other arm under Jinx's legs and hoist her up as gently as I can as my security escort catches up.

"Are you okay?" he asks me nervously, clearly afraid at the prospect of being fired for allowing someone to enter an inmate's cell.

"_She'll _be alright," I tell him as his eyes dart around wildly, from Jinx dangling in my arms to her scum-of-scum cellmate to the other intimidated-looking murderers and rapists. "Or at least I think she will be," I whisper to myself nervously, under my breath. I catch sight of the poor guard looking confused by my incoherent muttering and say, "Put him away. He was attempting to--to hurther." I still can't bring myself to say "rape."

I step out of the cell, careful to avoid hitting her feet against the door. The guard quickly shoves about 8 of the 20 keys into numerous locks on the door. There's a small beeping sound, a short blue flash of light, and the door is locked. He pushes a few numbers into his pager, and I guess that he's calling a medic to tend to the guy in there. Then (after giving him an impatient look and noddingat Jinx)he pulls his keys out again, and inserts another two into the electronic keylocks embedded in Jinx's power inhibitors. They pop open and fall to the floor. The blow glowing shorts out, and Jinx is free.

Oh, man, that sounds so good to say! Jinx is free. Jinx is free! JINX IS **FREE!**

She stirs slightly, and I realize that I'm still holding her up. Her eyes flicker open, and she rubs them, murmuring, "Kid Flash?"

I smile excitedly and nod my head a few thousand times. She'll be okay!

"Would you put me down? I think I can stand." Although it feels better to be holding her, I reluctantly set her down on her feet, allowing her to push herself to her feet. As she rubs her head, I watch her happily, unable to put into words how relieved I am. It's like...like...Christmas. This is the best possible thing that's ever happened to me. The best Christmas presesnt I've ever gotten (even though it's not actually Christmas). Sure, the presentation could've been better (like, she could have jumped out of a giant box with a ribbon on her head or something), or, even better, she could've been holding a batch of sugar cookies and a sprig of mistletoe, but she's free, and that's all I need.

Wow. I have extremely random thought patterns. That's okay, though, it's perfectly normal to be this happy and confused at the same time when you're at a perfect state of peace. Isn't it? Well, I say it is.

Looking relieved that both Jinx and I made it out of that cell alive, the guard pulls out the papers Raven signed from his pocket and takes a few steps towards Jinx, ready to explain the situation. "Well, Miss, before we let you go, we'll need for you to consent to--" is as far as he gets.

Something's...not right. Jinx? Suddenly looking extremely cold and whipping her head around faster than I probably even can, she stares the guard directly in the eyes, and they glow pink. The guard is thrown backwards and is knocked unconscious.

"Jinx? What are you doing?" I ask her worriedly as she turns to face me. What..._happened_ to her!

"Warming up," she responds, cold as ice, as she stares unflinchingly into my eyes. I realize what she's going to do about a split second before she does it, which, being as fast as I am, is enough time to dodge it.

"Jinx!" I yell as I narrowly miss a beam of pink energy aimed directly at me, which I assume was to make me trip. "Jinx, stop it!"

"Why?" she asks me, leering, walking towards me as I back off a little. "So that you can betray my trust again? Put me back into that cell?"

Oh, _no! She still thinks I betrayed her! How am I going to get out of this one?_

"No, Jinx, I would never do that!" I yell as I dodge another blast that she aimed squarely at my head. I back up a few feet. I could run and get out of here, easily, it would just take vibrating my way through a few walls. But after all this trouble, how much I care for her...Jinx is leaving with me. Even if I have to go to hell and back first. "Why are you doing this?"

"It's simple," Jinx says coldly, eyes still glowing. A water pipe rips its way through the bottom of the floor and trips me. I fall onto my butt and crawl backwards a few feet as Jinx comes to a standstill over me, ready to strike. But instead of hitting me, the lights in the hall short out. It's almost entirely black, although the stars and moon are reflecting their light through the one window in the place, which is built into the ceiling, as if it were a sunroof. Her eyes are cold and a pale, glowing pink. "You betrayed me. You made me think I could trust you. Do you know how rare it is that I trust people?" she asks me, laughing slightly to herself. It doesn't sound like her at all. This isn't Jinx! But it is. This is just Jinx, being irrational.

Before letting me attempt an answer from my spot on the floor, where I am leaning against the back door, she says, "It's rare. Very rare. But you blew it. You turned me into the police, and I had to go through hell because of it. Knowing what an ahole you are. I was almost raped. Raped! Do you know what that means, Kid Flash?" she jeers. What's happened to her? She's not acting herself! I would get up and run, but with the lights out, if I run into something at superspeed, I'm _paste._ And I can't just leave her here!

"Jinx, listen to me!" I say desperately, trying to reason with her. "You have to listen to me. You've made a mistake! The police didn't know that you're not a villain anymore! They arrested you by mistake!"

"Yes, it was a mistake," she replies sourly. "And you're right, I'm not a villain." Her eyes stop glowing, and her face falls as she stares down at me. Phew! For a minute there, I thought she was actually going to hurt me! But just as I began to relax (readying myself to break into my victory dance again tonight), she stiffens again. "You're the villain. You let this happen to me, you risked my life and my respect. Heroes don't do that, Kid Flash. I'm the hero here. I'm going to put you out of your misery. I'll be merciful. I'll do it fast," Jinx says. I gasp, and stand up, grabbing her shoulders.

"Jinx, please listen to me!" I shake her a little again, hoping that I can physically shake the real Jinx out of hiding. "Jinx! You don't know what you're talking about! I would never do that to you! I love you!" I yell. And, in a last-ditch effort, I pull her in close to me and kiss her. I pull away from it quickly, though, and look down at her desperately, hoping the demon possessing her jumps out of her body and runs away.

But it doesn't. Although she doesn't move, she says, "I hope you enjoyed that, because it'll be the last time you'll ever have touched anyone. Goodbye, Kid Flash."

* * *

**_Jinx_**

"...Goodbye, Kid Flash." The wordshave leftmy mouth. I have nothing more to say to him. He can go to hell and suffer through the uncertainties I know I've sewn into his heart, and I'll enjoy it, knowing that he'll hurt as much as I did.

My eyes glow pink again, and I'm ready to strike. But...nothing happens. I...can't do it. _Why can't I do it?_Take him down, Jinx! _Do it now!_

But still, nothing.Maybe it's because his arms are still on my shoulders, and I don't want to be touching him when he goes down. His face is pleading and desperate in the moonlight, looking to me for some sort of assurance that he's only dreaming. It feeds my desire to hurt him, and again I will myself to curse him.

...But I can't. DAMMIT, JINX, DO IT ALREADY! the voice in my head screams at me. Why can't I do this? I had this all planned out!

_You can't do it because you know he meant what he said, _another, quieter, but more annoyingly trustworthy voice says. It's my conscience. But I don't _have _a conscience. Why do I have a sinking feeling in my stomach?

_You can't do it, Jinx, _it tells me. _Don't do it. You'll never forgive yourself for it._

Kid Flash is still silently begging me, for his life, for my forgiveness, for some display of emotion that I can't feel. _No. _I can't let myself be weak, not now. Finish him off!

But his face...

I can't do it. I shut my eyes, infuriated at myself for not being able to do this.Do it later, that menacing voice tells me. Get rid of him later. When you have more strength.

I exhale, and my shoulders sag. Kid Flash takes this as surrender, and immediately he sighs in relief, wrapping his arms all the way around my shoulders and pulling me in. But just as he's about to hug me to death, I say, "No. Another time," and my eyes glow pink again as he is blasted backwards against the wall.

The emergency generators kick in, and suddenly the lights come back on, and Kid Flash shakes his head as he steadies himself against the wall, getting up. "Jinx!" he shouts as I turn and start running. He takes a starting step to give him momentum to follow me, but I move too fast for him. Waving my hands, the doors of the two cells nearest Kid Flash spring open, releasing the 2 murderers and 2 arsonists who were held captive in there. They round on Kid Flash, ignoring me, as I take off running the rest of the hall. The inmates crowd in around Kid Flash as I leap over the unconscious form of the guard I took out earlier, stopping only for a moment to take his keys as I shove about 20 of them into the locks keeping the main wall closed. "JINX!" Kid Flash yells to me as I go, shutting the door, and locking it. As I fumble with the keys to unlock the next door, I see Kid Flash ducking underneath the wildly swinging arms of the inmates as he rushes toawrds the door, shouting my name as he pounds on the cement.

He takes a few steps backwards, and then with a running start, crashes straight through the door as I push the door to the second little room closed. Hecatches his breath again, then repeats the process. I barely make it through the last door when he comes running through, but the last door (which is the first if you're going _to_ the cells) is extra-thick. I jam it shut, and I can feel the vibrations made by his impact against the door. He doesn't make it through, though, so he backs up and tries again. _Thump. _He's going to catch me, it'll only take a few seconds. I'm so nervous, my heart is pounding wildly in my chest. I back against the wall of the hallway that leads to the cells, looking around desperately for a door, when I see it.

An air duct. I think frantically for a moment, trying to order my thoughts. _Okay, Jinx, calm down. Use your powers to open the duct, and use the suction in the bottom of your shoes to climb into it._

_Thump._

So as Kid Flash pounds against the door again, I concentrate on opening the duct. It works, and the little door falls, swinging on its hinge. Then, backing up, I take a running start at the opposite wall, twisting artfully in the air as I grab the swinging trap door. I swing the door, maneuvering my weight to give me leverage, and when I finally gain enough forward momentum, I swing my legs straight up through the bottom of the duct. My back arches as I curve into it, and I immediately pull door closed.

As I do, Kid Flash breaks through the wall, with an almighty _CRASH!_ He shakes hiss head around little as he regains his balance, but then he calls out my name again down the hall, and it echoes. "JINX!"

I don't move; I don't think I even breathe. He is standing directly beneath the duct I'mhiding in. If I make _one wrong m_ove...he'll hear me...He looks around for a moment, then, still yelling my name, superspeeds down the hall. I let myself exhale, and then start crawling, blasting open a few locked duct guards as I work my way through the Penitentiary.

Kid Flash is still running around frantically, trying to find me (I can hear the screeches of his shoes against the floor every so often), but after about 15 minutes of crawling, I find the final grate. Peeping through it to find an empty room, I push the tiny door through and jump down, landing gracefully in the empty Warden's office. The fire is still cackling, and there's a smoldering cigarette in the ashtray on his desk, next to the layout of the place. _Bingo._

Looking at the blueprints, I see that there is stairway concealed behind one of the large paintings adorning his office. I'm guessing that it's an emergency escape route, should an inmate get lose and come after him. It leads to the rooftop.

Finding the painting, which is of a single rose perched in a crystal vase on a candle-lit table (...badly done. it's an ugly picture, I _hate_ roses), I press the tiny button placed strategically next to it. It's the same color as the wall, but I find it anyway, and the painting is pushed open to reveal the staircase. Looking around one last time as to not find Kid Flash behind me, ready to turn me in again, I walk through it and it closes behind me. I then take it upon myself to sprint to the top, bursting out of the trap door and onto the rooftop, from which I can see guards scrambling around in their cars, guns cocked, on the ground. I see the familiar red-and-gold flash among them, and it suddenly stops, looking up directly at me. I duck immediately, hoping he didn't see me, holding my breath,but it's too late.

"JINX!" Kid Flash yells as he zips through the front door, working his way through the Penitentiary to the roof. Panicking, I take a running jum poff the back of the roof, spinning a few times in the air until I land with a muffled _thump_ on the ground, about a 30-foot drop. I've got the moves, and right now, they're more useful than ever.

As Kid Flash reaches the rooftop, he immediately runs to the side and yells my name over the edge. "JINX!" I duck into the shadows, however, and staying still until I am sure he gives up to go join the others in the hunt. He must have alerted the guards.

I crawl and duck and glide through the shadows cast by the spacesleft darkby the orange lights that cast a glow on the prison, until I reach the car lot behind the building. Grabbing the first one I see, I hop in, and upon seeing that the keys aren't in the ignition, I use my powers to start the amazingly quiet engine, and I retreat backwards behind the prison, maneuvering the vehicle amazingly, making sure that I have driven at least a mile in reverse and to theright before I take to the road. Behind the prison there is nothing but gravel, miles and miles of it, but I know that the Star City Bay is north so I head in that direction, ready to take flight.

Until next time, Kid Flash. I'm looking forward to it. I won't back down.

* * *

Ahh! So Jinx has escaped from prison, resolved to kill Kid Flash after some more mental preparation, and is in the process of going to L.A. What will happen next? Wait and find out!

BTW, hope you liked that chappie. Sorry it's not very good writing, but it's past 12, and my good English starts to fail by 9:30.

And to address an issue brought to my attention recently:

I've been told that other authors have been flamed by reviewers who don't like thier work. And while you have the right to say whatever you want, thes authors are being personally offended by said flames. I don't get why people do it; if you don't like a story, don't read it! Or at least offer constructive criticism! But I would never ever flame anyone, and I hope none of you would either. Everyone in the fanfiction community has complete freedom to express themselves creatively, which is why we're all here. But to put another down because you don't like what they write is just downright wrong. I hope you will all take my words to heart, and do not ever flame anyone. I would take it personally, even if it wasn't a flame to my story. It is an insult to all authors. I've never been flamed before, because I have such lovely readers/reviewers, but a word of caution: I will hear about it. And it won't be good.

Sorry if that sounded so grim, but I need to get the message across. Spread the word: Flames are not welcome on this site!

And now, on a lighter note, review responses!

**Shadow929-**thanks! glad im not going to be killed. :-D

**The King of Flames-**sorry about the cliffie! but glad youre likin the story. theres more to come, so watch out!

**3musketteers**-sorry! But im glad you like it. its nice to get new reviewers, so thanks!

**Maffeoel-**heey, you're good! awesome guessing, you pretty much nailed it. :-D As for your fic, I'm already starting the planning of it, as in, I'm deciding how I want to write and organize it, which means that it will be written after I finish this one. Care to collaborate? I think we'd make a pretty good team. ;-D

**Heroine of the Valley-**sry bout the cliffie, thanks for the review! and i hope you like chocolate cake. :-D

**Lily23-**lol, my thoughts exactly (on chp. 8). keep reading!

**Flying Green Flamingo**here is chp. 9, which I'm assuming you've read by now. lol. thx for the review!

**Acosta Perez Jose Ramiro**-thanks! glad you're continuing to enjoy it, and I'm glad you liked the plan. it took me long enough to think of it, lol.

**Valda-**lol. glad you liked the chappie! keep reading, therell be more coming your way!

**Thermopolis**-thanks! again, sorry about the cliffie. im bad, i know. :-D um, in the comics, theres always a big puff of smoke when Raven teleports. i just keep forgetting to distinguish between teh comics and teh show sometimes! sry if i confused you!

**Robstarforeva21-**lol, glad you liked it. thx!

**Silver Miracles-**thanks for the review, and for the "happy birthday"! and plz, update ur story too, im dying here waiting for chp. 2!

**Maiyuko-Chan-**lol, am working on the fluff. and yes, lots of confusion. thx!

**Demon Daughter-**guess you'll just have to wait and find out! MWAHAHAHAHA! lol, thx for the review!

**Meiriona-**lol, ur right, Jinx is definitely no Damsel in Distress. but no more appearances from Raven, sorry. :- thx for the review!

**xBytex-**thanks for the review! im happy that youre liking it! Im reading your fic, and i have to say, its pretty damn good! update soon!

**Queen Fire Faerie-**lol, thx for the review.

**Nemesis Muse-**lol, yes, me and my cliffies. sry bout those. thx for the review!

**Cheese lovin peep-**thanks! here is your chapter, with chp. 10 waiting to be posted!

**UknwUloveChopstix-**lol? Im kinda creeped out now...hope this chapter made you reconsider killing me. because then who would finish the story? no one. and that'd be bad, huh? lol.

**Marz the Green Planet-**lol, glad you found your special mention. :-D thx for the review!

**Temchan**-thanks! im glad you like it! keep checking back for more chappies!

**screennameless-**lol, glad youre enjoying it. keep checking back! and thanks!

**Kelly Riley**-muchas gracias, chica! you wre right about Ted. be ready for chp. 10!

**EE's Skysong-**lol, i hate those sometimes! i mean its like, "I know...I am updating.tell me about the story, dammit!" lol. im glad to know that you're continuing to enjoy it. thanks!

**Rose Red2.0-**we'll just have to wait and find out, eh? lol. thx for the review!

Ok, so now the rest of you, press the button and review! Itd be soo awesome to hit 200ish reviews before the story is over, id love that. i mean, im not going to keep chp. 10 ransom or anything until i hit a certain number of reviews, im just saying itd be really freaking cool. :-D

Love always,

Cara the SuperDuperHulaHooper


	10. I Will Follow You into the Dark

Hey, hey, hey! Look who updated!

Okay, I hope you really like this chappie, because i got up nice and early to finish and edit it, and i have a volleyball tourney 2day. sucks for me...but u better all review because u still owe me. lol.

Disclaimer: not enuff time 2 write a disclaimer...i dont own Teen Titans...damn.

_**

* * *

**Love of mine some day you will die  
But I'll be close behind  
I'll follow you into the dark_

Love of mine some day you will dieBut I'll be close behindI'll follow you into the dark 

_No blinding light or tunnels to gates of white  
Just our hands clasped so tight  
Waiting for the hint of a spark  
If heaven and hell decide  
That they both are satisfied  
Illuminate the no's on their vacancy signs_

_If there's no one beside you  
When your soul embarks  
Then I'll follow you into the dark_

_-I Will Follow You Into the Dark, _Death Cab for Cutie**_

* * *

_ **

_Kid Flash_

Wow. Oh wow oh wow oh wow.

I'm screwed. Really. I mean it, this time.

Jinx broke out. JINX BROKE OUT!

"Jinx broke out," a guard says to me as I come to a stand-still next to his truck, one of the many that are circling the surrounding area and the prison grounds. "We'll find her, and take her back in."

"Jinx didn't break out," I say, my voice sounding distant and detached. I'm surprised how easily the lie comes. "The guard who let out Jinx…uh…fainted, and I went to take him to the infirmary, you know? So I, uh, tried to pick him up and carry him through the place, and Jinx stopped to—uhm—tie her shoe! Yeah, she stopped to tie her shoe, and she called for me to wait for her, but I didn't hear her, so I kept going. She got lost, though, and freaked out and ran. She didn't break out," I repeat.

The guard stares at me for a moment, questioning, but decides that he can trust me. I mean, I put half these guys in this prison myself.

"Alright then," he says. "As soon as we find her, we'll just have her sign that document stating that she's free, yadda-yadda-yadda."

I sweat-drop. Thank God. "Thanks," I tell him weakly as I let out a sigh of relief. "I'll find her on my own, don't worry. You should make sure everyone else is…uh…secured," I say, remembering the loose murderers Jinx shoved between herself and me as she made a break for it. I think I knocked them out, though, so hopefully they won't prove hard to round up again.

The guard shakes my hand, gives the order to call off the search for Jinx over his walkie-talkie, and heads back to the garage.

Satisfied that the rest of the guards are turning in too, I speed off, not knowing where I'm going, but all the while praying that Jinx will turn up.

Within a few seconds, I'm back in the metropolitan part of Star City, and I immediately decide to start the search at my place. Because she wasn't awake when I took her there, she won't know how to get there, but I've got to try. And if she isn't there, I've got a supercomputer I can use, which could hopefully help me track her down.

I vibrate through the door of my place and call out her name. "Jinx! Are you here?" No answer. So instead I go to my computer and start pulling up all my contacts, the Flash and Raven and the S.C.P.D. and Speedy and my Aunt Iris. Only the S.C.P.D. is online, (and I can see why, it's probably about 3 a.m. now), and I'm not feeling particularly up to consulting with those boneheads, so I have to do this on my own. But because I know that I have nowhere else to start, I hack their phone line and listen for any details or cries for help for a robbery, outlining a girl stealing money or clothes or plane tickets or all of them.

Just my luck-there's nothing that matches a description of Jinx.

Frustrated, I then hack into the Star City Savings and Loans account information, trying to find maybe some sort of suspicious withdrawal.

Stupid computer! It's so slow! It takes an entire _five whole seconds_ to access the info! If_ I_ was powering my computer, it wouldn't have even taken .5 seconds.

…Finally! As I take a look through the recent withdrawals, I find an account that was emptied entirely…about two minutes ago. It was done online (the bank systems are slowly catching onto the miracle of the internet), the account was entirely liquidated and the money was wired to an ATM a few miles from here.

I look at the account owner's name, hoping it'll lead me directly to Jinx.

…BINGO! Who's the COOLEST KID ALIVE? IT'S KID FLASH, BABY!

And with that I do my victory dance, the Running Man, in place as I cry out in joy at the name on the computer screen.

Ahem. Just to clarify, the account owner's name is "J. N. Hive."

That was real creative, Jinx. But just this once, I can forgive you for your lack of creativity, because you just lead me directly to you. I'll explain everything, you'll forgive me and we can skip off into the night together, alternately fighting crime and making out behind—

…Gotta stay on track, Kid Flash. _Focus._

I've seen all that I need to see, and I know where I have to go. Before even another second passes, I'm out the door and down the street.

The ATM is located a few blocks from the Savings and Loans, on Powell Street. I'll be there in a flash, Jinx.

* * *

_**Jinx**_

I am so good.

I liquidated the H.I.V.E. Five's entire hidden account, which I put under some crazy name that I came up with. I had the all money rerouted to an ATM a few blocks from a shopping mall, and across the street from the Star City Marriot. After gathering all the money in a paper grocery bag I picked up from the street, I toss it into the car I jacked. I take another look around, and right near me I find a payphone. I walk over, picking it up, looking to find directions to the nearest airport.

HA! 2 for 2! There it is, Star City Airlines, the city's main airport and the largest in the state. It's closer than Gotham International, and seeing as I don't have a lot of time, I decide to use that one to get away.

Smiling for the first time in what seems like forever, I use my fingernails to tear out the ad from the book, but leaving the rest of the page intact. Stuffing it into my pocket, I hop into the car and take a turn onto Main Street. It's about 3 now, but the airport is open 24/7, and I should be able to buy some "Welcome to Star City!" sweatshirt, or something. Now that I have a car, I won't need to take the train. I'll just let the airport valet park it for me, and no one will ever know because I'll already be gone.

Kid Flash. I can't believe that I'm driving through Star City, ready to actually _pay_ for whatever crappy clothes I can buy at an airport gift shop, just so that I can get a thousand miles south of wherever the hell you are. You could make a girl crazy!

As I think that, a tear rolls down my cheek and splashes onto the seat. It surprises me; why the _hell _am I crying over Kid Flash, after all he's done to me?

_Because you're running away from him._

Yeah, but what does that matter? I think to myself, combating my own inner conscience which I never knew I had. Another stupid tear slips.

_It matters because, when you first tried to run from that stupid team of yours, it was him you were going to. Now you're running_ away_ from him. And the worst part is, you know that you shouldn't, because he is the one person in this world who will defy all odds to love and understand you the way you need to be loved and understood. He's risking everything for you. At the very least, you owe it to him to show that you love him, too. Which you know you do. You're lying to yourself, Jinx. You know that he didn't betray you._

I'm left breathless from my own internal reasoning. Did I really just think that?

"Shut up," I whisper, fumbling with the stereo, trying to find the one music station they allow on an otherwise government reserved-frequency radio, as the tears start streaming a little more heavily.

* * *

_**Kid Flash**_

I'm here. The ATM…there's no one around, not a single car in the street. The entire block is lit up by those orange street lights, and some of the night lights from the stores in the mall are still on. There's a parking garage, a hotel, and a couple of other insignificant shops and stuff. I look desperately back at the ATM; she must have left a clue.

The ATM's gone back to a blank screen, but that's when I see a potential hint. About 2 or 3 yards away is a payphone…with the phonebook dangling out from its cord.

I speed over, picking it up and finding the crease in the pages that identify the place where Jinx probably searched for some way of getting out of here, and away from me.

You know, I think that fate is equally balanced. You have your share of good and bad luck. My good luck for tonight, and for the rest of the year, was Jinx. The not-so-good luck, Jinx is running away. From me.

I carefully scan the page Jinx had looked at just a few minutes ago. It's mostly a page for airports and services and—oh. I get it. At the top right corner are the addresses and names of all of the airports in a 20-mile radius. There are four airlines, two of them commercial, one is a private airport (for those rich city slickers with their own jets), and the last one is the big one, the main airport for the common traveler, Star City Airlines. Which, coincidentally, is the one that has its address torn out from the book.

Ok, so. Let's recap at superspeed: Jinx escaped from prison (which I was trying to rescue her from in the first place), is somewhere in Star City, and is intending on taking a plane out of here. I don't know what her final destination will be (…I shouldn't use that expression. That movie was freaking scary, and somehow, the original accident seemed to be just a cause of 'bad luck'…AH! Jinx! Be the one who gets off the plane and doesn't die! Please!...and now I sound like a schizo), but I know where she's going that will eventually take her there.

That was really bad grammar. Lessee, in those past two minutes, I used two run-on sentences (…or thoughts, I guess), an entire mini-ramble about a movie in which a lot of people die, two ''s, and, if all of that was actually written down, probably a ton of spelling mistakes.

My English teacher would be proud of me.

Anyway! I think that tomorrow I'm going to find Jinx in the airport (my guess is that she'll be trying to blend in, and so will I), buy a ticket to wherever she's going, and try to talk to her. She won't be able to curse me to hell on the plane (because she'll know that even a tiny bit of bad luck on an airplane can mean hundreds of lives), so if I take advantage of that (I know that she wouldn't want anyone to get hurt, she'll find a way to restrain her angry outbursts), then maybe I can explain it rationally.

Yeah, yeah, that's what I'll do. It should work. I hope.

The mall opens at six, and I assume that that's where she'll be headed first, to get those civvies I was talking about. But I won't be able to approach her until we're in that plane and Jinx is exercising some self-control. She has total range to hit me with all sorts of bad luck in a place like a mall, simply because she hasn't left yet.

But, wait…

What was that?

The first car I've seen since I got back into Star City just took a turn down Main Street, completely ignoring me.

Oh my God.

Jinx!

She's still in her normal costume-I guess she'll just buy something at the airport, and she's staring straight ahead, eyes focused entirely on the road (which would explain her not pulling over and beating the crap out of me, knowing I wouldn't try to retaliate). I'm dumbstruck for a minute, but I regain my composure quickly and head off after her. I don't move too fast, though, in hopes that she won't get a glimpse of that red-and-gold tail thingy I always seem to leave in my wake when I run in her rearview mirror.

I know where she's going, which gives me ample time to make a quick stop first. Jinx rolls directly through a red light (there's no one else to stop for, but still bad driving), and I take my opportunity to put on a burst of real speed (no sissy stuff-this is strictly a speed of sound lane), and stop back at my place one last time. I run through the apartment like mad, pulling on my street clothes and grabbing some money and the Titans communicator Raven gave to me when she first joined the team. If I remember correctly, I may have been one of the first honorary Titans they've ever inducted.

After I'm positive that I'm full dressed (…I had one of those "Kill me now!" moments a while back, I was late to class after a long night of butt-kicking and I had to dress really quickly. I forgot to put on some pants over my boxers. I dress especially carefully now), I take off again to the airport, passing by Jinx's car on the empty freeway.

I'm running just behind her car. From what I can tell, she doesn't even see me, although I catch a good glimpse of her, because her face is reflected in her rearview mirror.

…Oh, Jinx. Oh, God.

She's crying.

Her eyes are all red and puffy, and they look all glassed over as more and more tears spill over the edges and topple down her cheeks.

She blinks, looking as if she's fighting them hard, but when they don't stop she takes a hand off her steering wheel and wipes the tears away from her face. Jinx chokes back another big sob, and it's killing me! I need to help her! I need to be with her, comfort her, make her feel better!

"Jinx—" I whisper as I run, holding my hand out, ready to lean my arm through the open window and touch her cheek.

But as soon as I say that, Jinx looks directly into her rearview mirror, and sees me. Oh, sh!t. Oh, SH!T!

I duck and put on another burst of speed as her tear-strained eyes open up in shock and she hits the breaks.

The car swerves to a stop, and Jinx starts to breathe heavily, her knuckles white from gripping the steering wheel so hard. She closes her eyes for a moment, trying to regain her composure, and after a few moments of me watching her from a ditch in the side of the road, she starts up the car again and keeps moving.

I sigh in relief, thankful that nothing serious resulted from her stopping abruptly when she was driving at 70 miles an hour. Then, after I dust off my jacket and pants, I start running again, this time bypassing her car completely as I beat her to the airport.

I skid to a stop behind one of the columns of the parking garage on a mostly-vacant level, and turn to take the elevator to the ticket line to wait for Jinx. I keep reminding myself that I can't run; I'm just plain old Wally West now, no superpowers, no Teen Titans communicator in my pocket, and no way of knowing that Jinx will forgive me.

_**

* * *

Jinx **_

Oh,_ God_, that was scary.

For a moment, I thought I saw Kid Flash in my rearview mirror, so I pulled over and looked, but he was gone.

I must be imagining things. It's about 4 in the morning now, and I haven't slept for a while. That's perfectly logical, right?

_Sure it is, Jinx_, says the conscience. I scowl at myself as I arrive at the airport, pulling up to the front and hopping out in front of the valet service.

Letting out an audible sigh, I reach down underneath my seat and let my fingers hit the cold metal. I find the handle, and pull the large metal case out from underneath. Every government-certified vehicle has these. My eyes glow and the lock clicks open, and I open it up to find...

Power inhibitors.

I hate this, I really do. But I'm kind of...um...unstable right now, and if I let loose on the plane...well, there'd be a big fat body count to cover the evening news. I can't risk the lives of those people. I can't trust myself to hold it in. I have to.

I grab a small, thick bracelet with the strip of glowing blue running the length of it, and slap it onto my wrist. It's easily removable, and it's coming off the second we land in L.A. But in the meantime, as much as I hate it (and I _really_ hate it), I have to wear it. To protect lives.

I grab the bag of money from the back seat, and I tip the valet five dollars to park it "wherever he likes." He looks at me for a moment uncertainly, probably taking in the pink hair and gothic clothes, undoubtedly thinking "Teenagers these days…" But he takes the tip nonetheless, and after handing him the keys and making sure I didn't leave anything in the car, I walk through the airport doors and immediately find the first gift shop I can see.

And yes, it's one of those shops that sells clothes! I smile lightly to myself. For someone who has so much bad luck, I have my days.

I grab the first few things I can see, pulling a big, red and gold "Star City" hooded sweatshirt over my outfit, revealing only my black skirt. There aren't any pants or anything, so this'll have to work. It's not particularly stylish, but it'll do. I ignore the rows of sunglasses (first rule of disguise: NEVER wear sunglasses, they immediately set you apart), and instead opt for a "Star City Speedsters" baseball cap instead.

…Wow, Kid Flash, you have this entire city eating out of the palm of your hand. They named their freaking _baseball team_ after you? Idiot.

I spy a small backpack nearby as well, which I can use to hold my stuff, as well as a pink wallet with a golden star emblem on it. There are some bags of candy and trail mix nearby, so I grab those too, as well as the latest issue of _Vogue._ This is quite a handy little shop.

I walk up to the cash register and pay for it, momentarily taking off the sweatshirt and hat so that the gothic, dark-looking teenage girl who is running the register can scan them. She looks tired and depressed (and who can blame her? She got stuck with that crappy, too-early-to-be-reasonable a.m. shift).

"Where you headed?" she asks me, looking somewhat happier after seeing my whole outfit, which looks somewhat like the one she is wearing under her red apron.

"Los Angeles," I reply as she nods coolly, putting my stuff into the backpack.

"Cool. Would you like the receipt?" she asks, having finished scanning.

"Nah, you can toss it."

"Okay. That'll be $61.25." I bite my lip nervously as I pretend to look into my bag of cash. I've got more than enough to cover that, but I'm going to need to use most of my money for my plane ticket and housing, once I get to L.A.

"Um…actually, I won't be needing the magazine or the candy," I tell her sadly as I pull out a couple of 10-dollar bills.

The girl looks at me with a glint of pity in her eyes. "No, hey, don't worry about it. I'll use my employee discount for it," she says, punching a few more numbers into the register.

"Really? Are you sure?" I ask fake-hopefully, but gratefully all the same, and she says, "Sure, it's cool."

"Oh, thanks so much!" I respond as the bill comes down to $40. _That_ I can afford. The girl looks humbled and pleased with herself. I feel bad for her as I walk out the door, carrying my new stuff. I think I may have been the only nice person she's met while doing that crummy job. She's just like me.

And _I_ was Kid Flash just then. I just offered temporary relief. But I'd never come back and be a jerk to her.

"Have fun in L.A.!" she calls as I head to the ticket line.

"Thanks!" I yell back. I continue to walk until I find the place where I can buy my ticket. There's a long line, so I resentfully go to the end. My guess is, it'll take about 15 or so minutes to get through this, so I pull out my new hat and sweatshirt and pull them over my head, ripping off the tags first. Then I begin to stuff all my money into my new cheap wallet, but as I do, I drop 3 twenty's and curse.

As I bend down to pick them up, another guy who just joined the line leans down with me, gathering up the bills before I can even reach one and handing them to me.

"You should be careful, that's a lot of money," comes his kind, boyish voice as I turn to look up at him.

I blush. He's _cute. _He's got red hair and big blue eyes and lots of freckles. He looks really eager and excited, as if seeing me just made his day or something, but his voice is calm and smooth. But his eyes…God, his eyes…

"Thanks, uh—" I say, forgetting whether or not he mentioned his name.

Apparently he didn't, so he holds out his hand and says, "Wally. Wally West."

* * *

I know what you're thinking: AHH, another cliffie! Well, it wont be so bad, Im updating soon. Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I mean, 213 reviews in total? Thats AMAZING! I love you all! you are seriously rocking my life. 

and a reminder to bad reviewers out there...

I've been told that other authors have been flamed by reviewers who don't like thier work. And while you have the right to say whatever you want, thes authors are being personally offended by said flames. I don't get why people do it; if you don't like a story, don't read it! Or at least offer constructive criticism! But I would never ever flame anyone, and I hope none of you would either. Everyone in the fanfiction community has complete freedom to express themselves creatively, which is why we're all here. But to put another down because you don't like what they write is just downright wrong. I hope you will all take my words to heart, and do not ever flame anyone. I would take it personally, even if it wasn't a flame to my story. It is an insult to all authors. I've never been flamed before, because I have such lovely readers/reviewers, but a word of caution: I will hear about it. And it won't be good.

Sorry if that sounded so grim, but I need to get the message across. Spread the word: Flames are not welcome on this site!

ok, back to the review responses:

**DemonDaughter**-well, i updated, does that mean I wont have any munchkins roasting me over a fire? lol.

**shadow929**-thanks for the review! glad u liked it!

**Sunago**-im so glad you liked it! thanks for reading my story, i love having new readers!

**UknwUloveChopstix**-lol, sorry! And sorry this cliffie kinda sucked too...but im updating soon, so never fear!

**TTfangirl111**-thanks!

**Valda**-lol, thx! I put the message in again, this time. hope our plan is working!

**Meiriona**-lol, thanks so much! im glad youre liking it!

**pureangel86-**guess youll just have to read to find out!

**Marz the Green Planet**-aww:-( im sorry! but the resolution is coming up soon! i promise!

**3musketteers-**lol, thanks! im glad you like it!

**Silver Miracles-**hey, Im glad you like it! thx for the review! hopefully KF will have a bit more luck this time...

**the King of Flames**-lol, thanks for the review! and i know i already told you, but i didnt direct that message at you. u just have a cool name. :-D

**Funkywatermelon**-lol, first off, i luv ur sister'spenname! thanks for the review; im glad youreenjoying it so much!

**lily23-**lol, i agree! thx!

**Flying Green Flamingo**-guess we'll just have to wait and see, huh? did u watch the episode, "Titans together" last night? OMG! OMG! OMG! I danced around my room for 10 whole minutes! it was IN-FREAKING-CREDIBLE!

**EE's Skysong**-lol, same! Fave band! thanks for the review! i luv reading them!

**acosta perez jose ramiro**-youve got very good logic, you know that? Thx for the review!

**Rose Red2.0**-yes, yes, she can. but dont worry, thats only temporary. :-D

**Heroine of the Valley**-lol, glad you like chocolate! its my favorite. :-D thx!

**cheese lovin peep**-yeah, its gonna be pretty ahrd to resolve, but im working on it, just bear with me. lol. thx for the review! and yes, click on my penname at the top of the page to read my other fics. but theyre not very good, so be warned. lol. this is the first fic ive ever written that i liked! Well, except for "I Don't Quite Understand." people seemed to like that. :-D

**Maffeoel**-thanks! As soon as I'm done with this fic, I'll PM u and we can get writing!

**hotwritergirl158**-thanks! sorry the update took foreva!

**disappearer-Syani**-hey, thanks for the review! Dont worry, all explanations are coming up, your question will not be forgotten. keep reading!

**Cammy'sYams 92'**-ill do my best. the way the episode "Titans Together" ended gave me a lot of ideas, but I've found an ending that I think you all will really like. :-D sry thats all i can say right now!

**A Pleasant Reader**-thanks! im doing my best to make it as believable as possible, because ultimately, I want this storyline to be as accurate to the show's story as possible.I know I've tweaked some things, but I'm trying. :-D thanks for the review!

**Deide-**and here is your looong update, hope you enjoyed it!

**Temchan**-lol, thanks! Me no like Ted. But he was fun to write. and I think I PM'ed you with instructions on how to upload a story; i hope they helped!

**NemesisMuse**-muchas gracias, chickadee. i have a feeling that any possible flamers will suffer at your hands when I send them to you. Have fun ;-D and thx for the review! keep reading!

**Sweet Princess RobStar4ever**-hey hey, no worries about the grammar, its very good (especially in comparison to some of my friends...their grammar is quite pathetic, actually...lol) and thanks so much for the review! im glad you like it!

**shadowedstar213-**hey, thanks! im glad that i am seemingly so capable of portraying real emotions. You are so awesome! tahnks for the review!

**Itsy-Evil-Spiders**-hey, ive heard that song, and I also think itd fit pretty well, but Ive FINALLY decided on the rest of the songs. i hope youll agree that "I Will Follow You into the Dark" suits this chapter well. Thanks so much for the review! (giggle...feel so cool now that i know what "kawaii" means...yay me! lol)

**Obiter**-lol! your review made me laugh maniacally. No seriously, maniacally. lol. yeah, Jinx can be pretty B!tchy sometimes, but im not going to blame it on "that time of month" (because it would make for an extremely lame ending, and because there is a simple cure for some of the craziness associated with that cycle: chocolate. lots and lots of chocolate. lol), so Im hoping that the big conversations that will be taking place in the next few chapters will explain it. GASP? Did i just give something away? keep reading to find out!

**animefan**-hey, lucky you, you reviewed just in time for the next chapter! thanks for the review!I try my best to keep them as in-character as possible, so Im glad you liked it!

**Stantonluver**-lol! your reviews are freaking hilarious! i dont quite get whats going on half the time, but i love 'em! lol. thanks for the reviews!

**robstarforeva21**-lol. im glad youre liking it! keep checking back for more!

**KawaiiYuki-**aww, thanks! im so happy that youre enjoying my fic! keep coming back, so that you wont miss up the wrapping up of this story! thanks!

* * *

Well, I gotta hit the sack, because im playing the AM wave in this volleyball tourney...which is about 30 miles away. No, seriously. its 12 now and i have to get up at 6, shower, and attempt to get there in time. sometimes i hate my life.

lol. jk. the reviews make it worth it.

...jk, again. but only slightly. :-D

again, please review, and i hope youre still enjoying it! hang in there!

XOXO,

Cara the SuperDuperHulaHooper


	11. Swing Life Away

Hi! Sorry this took almost a week (gasp!) to update, I've been taking a lot of time prepping these last few chappies, I want them to be good. Sorry if that means a longer-than-3-day wait.

Thanks to everyone who wished me luck in my volleyball tournament; my 15's team finished in fourth place in the state, out of about 160ish teams. Not too shabby, eh? Lol.

Ok, sorry if this chappie is a little shorter than the other ones, but I needed a kind of lead-in to the big conversations and revelations that will be happening soon.

So get reading, and then review! Because you all know how I make it a point to take a long time to update when you don't review...lol. not that you didnt do an EXCELLENT job reviewing chapter 10! u were all awesome! Im just spending more time writing these. the next few chappies are gonna wrap it up, so i kinda sorta have to make them good. :-D

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. But maybe I will one day! I wonder if it's up-for-grabs now that the show's been cancelled...? (Runs off to CN and DC Comics to bid on rights to the show)

**_

* * *

_**

_Am I loud and clear, or am I breaking up?  
Am I still your charm, or am I just bad luck?  
Are we getting closer, or are we just getting more lost? _

I'll show you mine if you show me yours first  
Let's compare scars, I'll tell you whose is worse  
Let's unwrite these pages and replace them with our own words

We live on front porches and swing life away,  
We get by just fine here on minimum wage  
If love is a labor I'll slave till the end,  
I won't cross these streets until you hold my hand...

-_Swing Life Away, _Rise Against  
**_

* * *

_**

**_Jinx_**

"Oh-uh-thanks, Wally. I'm Jin—" I fumble as he shakes my hand enthusiastically. He has warm, strong hands. But, AGH! Think fast, Jinx! "Jin…ny. Jinny."

Well._ That_ wasn't obvious.

Wally continues to beam at me as I stuff the bills back into my backpack and stumble over my new alias. "Nice to meet you, _Jinny,_" he says, putting certain emphasis on the name. "Where you headed to?"

I pause for a moment. Even in my civvies, I have to be careful. I don't know a lot about this guy—even if he does seem increasingly familiar—but if I don't tread carefully, he may make the connection back to Jinx and I'm busted.

But still…there's something so…_honest_ about him, I can't help but trust him. Maybe he just has that affect on people. For whatever reason, I feel like he's staring straight into my soul as he looks me directly in the eyes. I know it's an exhausted cliché, but I really can't think of another way to describe it. It's like he knows me, without ever having met me.

_I'm a civilian now_, I tell myself. _I'm not Jinx anymore. It's okay to trust new people. They don't know who I am._

"Los Angeles," I respond after a few moments of internal struggle. The line shuffles a few feet forward as a large family is called to the front.

"Cool," he says confidently, still staring me in the eye. "Any special reason?"

_Trust him_, says the conscience.

I can trust my conscience now that it's not spewing stupid thoughts about Kid Flash.

"I…need to get away. Do some thinking. I just got out of this really screwed up relationship." It just comes flooding out of me before I even realize it. How does this guy do it? I mean, how does he make you feel comfortable enough to be sharing huge details about your life with him?

Wally winces for a second. But it's very quick. For the briefest moment, his face falls and he looks almost…sad. The look doesn't linger for more than that second, but I take a mental note of it.

"I hear you," he says in response, gaining back his cool composure. "Same here. I'm going to L.A., too. There's this girl…" he trails off for a moment, looking at me as if he had said too much.

"Sorry," Wally says sheepishly, looking adorably apologetic. "Shouldn't have mentioned her. I'm shutting up now."

"That's ok," I tell him, in what I hope sounds like a sympathetic voice. I don't do a lot of sympathy. It kind of clashes with the evil persona. "Sounds rough. Need to talk about it?"

When he looks back at me, I see something in his eyes. Something I recognize. But what? What is it that's so familiar about this guy? Wally continues to stare at me, hard. He seems to be having trouble forming his words, looking as if he is biting back something big. Something significant. Something that in a distant way relates back to me.

"Are you sure? I barely…know you." Wally stutters a little on the word 'know,' as if he's not sure that's the right word to use.

"Why not? It looks like we're probably going to be on the same flight. Maybe listening to someone else's problems can help take my mind off of things." I smile at him reassuringly, hoping that he'll get the message I'm trying to send him: _it's okay to trust me._

…Odd. I didn't know I could be nice. Or, at least I_ think_ that this is being nice. I don't know. I haven't had much experience with that.

Wally looks at me, questioning, that burning look still lighting up his eyes. "…Alright. But if it makes you uncomfortable, let me know."

I nod and smile and take a few more steps forward to the ticket stand. There'll probably be a good 10 minutes before I can buy my one-way stub out of Star City.

"So, Wally, why exactly are you going to Los Angeles?" I ask politely, in an attempt to initiate a conversation.

He doesn't say anything for a moment, but then jumps right into it. "…So there's this girl I told you about, right? Well, she's incredible. Really great. Funny and smart and talented and beautiful and strong," he says, spilling it all out to fill the space between us. I nod, somewhat surprised at how trusting he is of strangers.

"Sounds like quite the catch," I smile.It--_love--_may not have worked for me, but knowing that there are other people who do love each other in this screwed-up world…well, it means there's hope, right? Although, for reasons unexplained, it makes me kind of sad that I'm not this incredible girl he's describing. I honestly have no idea why I think of that; I don't even know the guy and already I'm jealous of his girlfriend. But he's just so cute, how can you blame me? "Go on."

Wally nods and continues. "Well…she ran. She thought I did something I didn't do, but when I tried to explain, she didn't believe me. I managed to find out where she's going. So I guess that, I'm going to Los Angeles to follow her. Bring her home. Couldn't let her leave without knowing how much I care about her, and setting things straight, y'know?" he looks at me eagerly, as if there is nothing in the world he'd rather hear than my voice affirming that his course of action will work out great.

I let out a soft "oh", and then smile. "That's…the sweetest thing I ever heard," I say truthfully. It's a huge revelation, especially to a stranger, but it's nice that someone trusts me.Or at least, hasn't judged me by my appearance. _He really must love her_, I think to myself. Good. There really _are _people who are lucky enough to find something as valuable as that.

"Thanks," Wally says, blushing and smiling at me. "I hope it'll work out."

"It will," I assure him, nodding as we take a few more steps to reach the front of the line.

"How do you know?" he asks teasingly, though his optimistic voice is laced with a quiet uncertainty.

"Because you're a good guy. I doubt that...whatever powerthere is, controllingthe universe...would give you something to care about just to take it away. That'd be the worst possible luck," I say, laughing slightly as Wally's face instantly brightens up. He's smiling a 100-watt smile that would put the Ice Breakers girl to shame.

"Thanks," Wally says again, looking considerably more cheerful. "So what's the deal with you?"

"What?" I ask, caught somewhat off-guard.

"Why are _you_ going to L.A.?"

"Oh," I say, giggling. Why am I giggling? I never giggle. I even hate the _word_ 'giggle.' Whenever I think about it, I always get an image of that Teen Titan Starfire in my mind. "I thought I already said? I need to take some time off. Get away from this guy I know—knew."

"What'd he do?" asks Wally, sounding genuinely concerned. As cool as this guy is, I have to wonder why he would care so much about a total stranger.

…Unless he agrees that we've met somewhere before…?

"He, uh…" It's painful even to think about it. I don't want to say it out loud, because I'm worried that those stupid tears will start to fall again, but after all that he's shared with me, I feel like I owe it to him. "He tricked me into believing that I could trust him. Then he turned around and stabbed me in the back. Last time I trust a guy," I add bitterly, forgetting the gender of my only, new friend, who is standing next to me.

"What about me?" he asks jokingly, punching my arm as if in retaliation for bruising his ego.

"Well, I don't know yet," I tease, taking a few more steps to the counter, which has just cleared up for me. "It may take a while before I trust you."

"I'd be willing to wait," he responds as the counter a few feet to my right also opens up, allowing him to order his tickets as well.

"How can I help you, miss?" asks the attendant, who looks tired and harassed and ready to fall asleep, much like the cashier at the airport gift shop.

"Um, I'd like a one-way ticket to Los Angeles on the next available flight, please," I say carefully, pulling my wallet out of my backpack.

"The next flight to Los Angeles leaves in twenty minutes," she responds tiredly, punching numbers into her computer. "There are only three seats left, in coach. Would you be willing to take one of those?"

"Sure," I respond. For the first time in...forever, my luck really is incredible. Twenty minutes? That's awesome. The sooner I'm outta this heap, the better. "Sounds perfect."

"You'll have to fill out these forms," Doris (the attendant, whose name I found out from looking at her nametag) says. And with that, she hands me about 3 or 4 official-looking documents, with lots of blank spaces for names and addresses and phone numbers and signatures. I sigh as I take them from over the desk, picking a pen from a small container on the counter.

Doris raises her eyebrow at me, as if to say, _"Are you really going to make all of these people wait?" _But I ignore the looks and groans I hear coming from the impatient travelers waiting for their turn in line and begin to fill out the forms.

**Name:**…**Jinny**…um…**West**! Wally won't mind. He'll never know that I borrowed his surname to create a false alias for myself.

**Age: 18**…(I'm really only 15, but I don't have time to worry about getting a parent's consent, yadda-yadda-yadda)

**Address: **...**21 Jump Street, Jump City, Pennsylvania**. (…I stole an address from a 1980's TV show. So sue me.)

There are a bunch of other things I have to fill out too, but I just breeze through them, writing down the first thing that comes to mind.

A man waiting in line behind me taps their watch loudly and says, "You know, there are some other people who have flights to catch!" Honestly, people these days have no respect.

"I'm sorry sir, but you'll just have to wait your turn," I say icily, glaring at him over my shoulder as I take a pause from finishing my last form. "If you're in such a hurry, you might've considered ordering your tickets before the day you had to leave."

"It was never this much of a _problem_ to get a ticket on a departure day before," he retorts, putting certain emphasis on the word 'problem.' "You teenagers spend so much time dilly-dallying and doing stupid nonsense that you don't even stop to consider another person's predicament."

I nearly burst out in indignant laughter when he says "dilly-dallying"; it sounds like something Brother Blood would have said. But I'm saved from throwing a comeback at him by Wally, who has a ticket in his hand and is glaring angrily at the man.

"I'm sorry you feel that way!" Wally says sarcastically. "Let us just drop everything we're doing to work on _your _problem!" He turns to me, eyes rolling, but with an obnoxiously cute smile on his face. "Let this be a lesson, Jinny. Never argue with an idiot. They drag you down to their level and beat you with experience."

I am only one of the many people in the line who snigger at Wally's words. The man who started the whole thing looks at us indignantly and says, "Yeah, never argue with…hey, what did you just call me?"

I ignore him, smiling, as Wally waits patiently by my side as I hand over my forms. Doris types some information into her computer, and then pushes the papers into a binder sitting underneath the desk. "That'll be two hundred and twenty-five dollars."

I'm surprised for a moment; I didn't think it'd be this expensive. But oh well, I can get a job and make it up when I'm in L.A. In the meantime I've got enough money to cover it.

I count out a lot of bills and hand them to her over the desk. She looks suspicious that I'm paying in cash, but shakes it off quickly and prints my ticket.

"Flight #333 will depart from terminal 13, in twenty minutes. You'll have to pass through security first. The security checkpoint is down the main hall, to the left. Is that all your luggage?" she asks me, eyeing my backpack.

"Yes," I respond. It's coming with my as my carry-on. Everything and anythingvaluable that I own is in this backpack. Which isn't much.

"Alright then. After you're cleared, go straight to the terminal and be ready to board."

"Thanks," I say, taking the tickets she hands me.

"Shall we?" Wally says smugly, holding out a hand in a grand gesture at the security checkpoint.

I let out a soft laugh and follow his rather quick footsteps as we embark down the hall. This just may be a pleasant flight, after all.

* * *

Well, it's short, so I'm sorry, but this chapter was kind of meant to be a lead-in to the...events that will follow shortly. (wink wink) Sorry if youre angry at me! I promise youll like the ending. If you dont, then...well, i guess that you dont like the ending. causing me great physical harm will mean that i will no longer write KF/Jinx stories to feed your hungry, fanfiction-obsessed minds. lol. :-D 

Just a reminder...I've been told that other authors have been flamed by reviewers who don't like thier work. And while you have the right to say whatever you want, thes authors are being personally offended by said flames. I don't get why people do it; if you don't like a story, don't read it! Or at least offer constructive criticism! But I would never ever flame anyone, and I hope none of you would either. Everyone in the fanfiction community has complete freedom to express themselves creatively, which is why we're all here. But to put another down because you don't like what they write is just downright wrong. I hope you will all take my words to heart, and do not ever flame anyone. I would take it personally, even if it wasn't a flame to my story. It is an insult to all authors. I've never been flamed before, because I have such lovely readers/reviewers, but a word of caution: I will hear about it. And it won't be good.

Sorry if that sounded so grim, but I need to get the message across. Spread the word: Flames are not welcome on this site!

lol. Im too lazy to type up a new warning, so i just keep copying and pasting. :-D

On to the reviewers!

You were all incredible. I mean, seriously, I got **40 reviews** for chapter 10 ALONE! I love you all. I really, honestly do. I will, like, personally make sure that there is a cozy cloud in heaven waiting for you all when you die. :-D

**Shadow929-** lol. sorry, but the cliffies just keep rolling! and i was cruel, i left that last one unresolved for so long...im bad. i know i am. :-D thx for the review!

**AnimeFanatik-**thanks! to be entirely honestly, i didnt really ahve this story planned out at all, I expected it to be, like, 5 chapters at the very most. but i guess that as the story progressed,i just started paying more attention to detail-im glad it shows! thanks so much for the review-and be my guest to add it to your favorites! its always nice to know theres someone who likes it that much:-D

**stantonluver-**lol, dont worry, im exactly the same way. the only people who really understand me are...well, me, myself, and I. but oh well. :-D thx for the review!

**Maffeoel-**yeah, sry about the wait. and again for this chapter. the chappies are getting harder and harder to write now that i have to finally wrap it up and end it.im glad youre still enjoying it so much! and im really glad you picked up on Jinx's 'drawing the parallels'-i inadvertantly put in a ton of them in here. like, not sure if you recognized it, but I specifically wrote that annoying little fangirl villain-Quickshot-to be a kind of overstated version of Jinx. Like, remember how she kind of sort of worshipped the ground Madame Rouge walked on...? lol. thx!

**disappearer/Syani-**lol! glad youre liking it so much! OMG, was "Titans Together" not AMAZING! All I can say is...Im trying to be accurate to the story in the show. Hint, hint. :-D (Shhh! lol) and i know, that was extremely corny. but to that i can only say...have you read my other titans story, "Insomnia"? well, that was just a plain old cliche, through and through. it was terrible. in fact, i dare you to flame that story-it was just pathetic. lol. thats where the corny factor comes in. i swear, worst story ever written. :-D thx for the review! keep cheking back!

**Marz the green planet**-this technically isnt a cliffie! and im sorry you hate me! Give it another 2, 3 chapters and maybe youll change your mind about chucking a boot at me (:-D). keep reading!

**sunago**-thanks! go ahead adn do your happy dance, its fine by me. :-D thx for the review!

**Valda**-lol, muchas gracias! we both kick ass, aint that right, chickadee? lol. thx for the review! keep reading!

**DemonDaughter**-well, if i ever wait this long to update again, you have my full consent to sic your munchkins on me. im cruel i know. :-D thx for the review!

**Thermopolis**-lol, yay! we should, like, start a flamers-...um, flaming club. ya! hows that for an oxymoron? lol. thx!

**Professor Curly**-thanks! youre right, i swear, when im writing, my thought patterns skip around a ton. sorry that im making u skip paragraphs! gaah! Must keep that in mind in the coming chapters. i figured it worked pretty well for Kid Flash (most people seemed to enjoy it, anyway), and I know that its pretty O.C. for Jinx--but because she kind of pulled a 180 on us halfway through the season personality-wise, I havent quite gotten a good hold over her voice. sorry! and thanks so much for the constructive crits! now THATS the kinda stuff i need to hear.

**3musketteers-**yeah, 'kawaii' means cute. like, 20 reviewers told me that or something, now i feel smart! lol. thanks for the review!

**Hari-chan15-**lol. thanks for the review!

**Sweet Princess RobStar4ever**-thanks so much for the review! im really happy that youre still enjoying it. and if u go to Vina del Mar this summer, try to go to three places for me: Reloj de Flores (its a must, as im sure you must very well know), Tip Tip (its a cookie shop, i forget where it is EXACTLY, but look it up. its awesome), and take a picture of the Casino del Mar! lol.

**whitetiger0413**-dont worry, i have no plans of stopping this story until everything is resolved and i am happy with it. :-D thanks!

**Meiriona**-lol. i know. civilian ID's have saved me a lot of trouble in the past...there was this one time when i was hanging out with a friend, and there was a baby falling out of a 23rd story window...and u can probably guess where this is going. :-D why do you think they call me the SuperDuperHulaHooper? I have some mad superpowers, yo. lol.

**Silver Miracles**-sorry it took so long! like ive said, its hard to write these chapters, knowing that the story is coming to a close. :-( but keep checking back!

**Aislinn of Azarath**-yes, i do have a gift for making ppl love and hate me at the same time, i think. lol, thx!

**Obiter-**aww, thanks! You seriously thought of this fic when you saw that episode? wow. i guess you can really tell that its a success when people are thinking about the fic while watching the show! thanks so much!

**EE's Skysong**-again, tons of fun reading your review. :-D are you a Death Cabbie? lol. i luv them...;-) it sounds like itd be a cool drawing. post it somewher,e i must see it!

**pureangel86-**or ARE they? bum-bum-bum! lol, jk. keep reading!

**Rose Red2.0**-you guys catch on quickly. keep reading! lol. thanks!

**Heroine of the Valley**-and, if all works well, she wont mind:-D

**KawaiiYuki**-well...i guess...wait and find out! thanks!

**A Pleasant Reader** -sorry it took so long for your update! im trying here, i really am, and im glad its paying off! Keep checking back! and thanks!

**Frosty Pickle Juice**-lol. im feeling it, believe me..:-D

**hotwritergirl158-**am doing my very best to keep it good! Just keep reading!

**The King Of Flames**-lol, yes, it is. and yes, kf will be showing more of his alternate personality...the way i see it. just hoping that people will accept it as readily as they accepted his KF pov.

**Kelly Riley**-well, not quite yet, but maybe soon! Keep reading to find out! and thanks

**FFs are cool-**i sincerely doubt that. Read "Insomnia" by yours truly. Case in point. I think I win the bad-fic award. lol. thanks for the review! (and i actually just turned 15 recently, must remember to update my profile! lol)

**Forlorn Melody**-hey, thanks! its always nice to have new reviewers, and to hear their opinions. i need as many constructive crits as i can get. sorrry about the awkwardness...looking back on it, I agree. i dunno, i thought it would be a kind of funny comic relief moment at the time, but ill remember for next time. thanks!

**Flying Green Flamingo**-ya, i LOVED "Titans Together" with a passion. i want to have little Teen Titans babies with it. or not. lol. sorry, thats something a friend of mine would say, haha. I honestly didnt htink "Things Change" sucked, but I was slightly disappointed. I wish they focused more on the other titans rather than just BB and Terra. But oh well. what the writers write, goes. thats why theres fanfiction :-D. thanks!

**Deide**-thanks so much for the review!

**Natalia Maria**-I totally agree on your views on some of the ships out there. what are these people thinking? but oh well. and jinxs pov isnt my strong suit, i really dont know much about her character (because she changes so much over the course of the show) but im doing my best. thanks!

**cheese lovin peep**- thanks:-P

**Shay Bo Bay**-thanks! guess youll just have to read to find out, eh? lol.

**Sanosuke's grl**-ahh! dont cry! i updated, i updated! lol. with more updates on the way! thanks!

**theincrediblePHAQ**-hey, thanks! im really happy that you like it :-D

**clairebear**-wow, has it really been six days? (hides from angry reviewers) lol. thanks for the review, glad youre liking it!

**RaRa**-lol, thanks!

* * *

Nows your turn! go review! 


	12. Where Does the Good Go

Hiya there! Again, my deepest apologies, but I'm doing my best here. I just want this to be good, and I'm sure my fellow authors know that it's very hard to wrap up a story that's so popular.

So please, read and enjoy, and then review! Because I love reviews. They fuel my self-esteem.

Ok, now, get reading! I worked hard on this chappie, so I hope you like it, and I hope that it makes some sense. If it doesn't now, it will in Chp. 13, which will be the last chapter. We're almost there, just hang in there!

Disclaimer: What would happen if I said that I owned the Teen Titans? (Sam Register walks up, brandishing a knife) Gulp. Never mind.

* * *

_Where do you go with your broken heart in tow  
What do you do with the left over you  
And how do you know, when to let go  
Where does the good go, where does the good go?  
Look me in the eye and tell me you don't find me attractive  
Look me in the heart and tell me you won't go  
Look me in the eye and promise no love's like our love  
Look me in the heart and un break broken, it won't happen  
It's love that breaks the seal of always thinking you would be_

_Real, happy and healthy, strong and calm, where does the good go  
Where does the good go?_

_-Where Does the Good Go, _Tegan and Sara

* * *

**_Kid Flash_**

So far, my plan is working. I mean, why shouldn't it? _I _came up with it, after all. Therefore, my brilliance will take care of it on its own.

Jinx is adorable. Seriously. She has _no idea_ that Wally West is, in fact, Kid Flash. Which is the key to this whole thing working. As long as my alter-ego stays a secret, me and my other personality may just be able to pull it off. Yay for schizophrenia!

I have to adjust some of my personality traits, though. I want—no, _need _Jinx to completely relate to me. Which she does, even when I'm Kid Flash, but she doesn't realize it. If it'll take a complete "stranger" to get her to believe that I'm here to help her…then it's a good thing I'm so cute. The girls will always believe the cute guy. Or the fast guy. Put them together to become Kid Flash…and ladies everywhere will fall to their feet in loving adoration.

So why doesn't Jinx? Oh yeah, she's special. She's better than all that stuff.

So somehow that all leads back to me and how I'm acting. Well, Wally West isn't really an act, it's just a different side of me. Wally West is a little more sarcastic and a little less ADD than Kid Flash normally is. But Wally West is also just as awesome as Kid Flash, and Wally West is the one who is going to make Jinx see the light.

"So, tell me about this guy," I encourage _Jinny,_ knowing full well that 'this guy' she's talking about is me. Well, is Kid Flash.

Jinx lets out a small sigh as we continue to walk to the security checkpoint. "It's complicated," she says resignedly. "I thought I already explained it to you."

"Yeah, well, you were pretty vague about it," I respond carefully, hoping that I won't upset her.

"As opposed to your oh-so-detailed description of Wonder-girl, I'm sure," she laughs as I breathe a sigh of relief. For a second there, I was worried that she'd freak out if I made even a slight mention to Kid Flash. "You didn't even tell me her name."

Damn. You're the fastest boy alive, KF, why can't you _think_ faster! "Well, I can tell you that she's not Wonder Girl," I say playfully, trying to buy myself time. "Wonder Girl lives in New York. Very feisty, that one."

"Your descriptiveness really helps paint a picture for me," Jinx says, a questioning look in her eyes at the mention of one of my good friends.

Think fast! "Her name is…Jenny, coincidentally," I say pathetically, failing to think of anything better. Next time I have to convince the greatest girl in existence that my alter-ego isn't all that bad, I'm taking Flash cards.

…Haha! Did you get it? _Flash cards?_ Hahahahahaha…oh, geez. I crack myself up sometimes.

"Really?" Jinx asks me, satisfied that I finally gave up a name and laughing slightly. "Cool. I'm honored to have a name similar to that of your girlfriend."

I chuckle. "I bet you have more in common than that. You even kind of look like her," I say, hoping that she's picking up on the subtle hints I'm dropping her. Although the whole key to success for this plan is to keep a low profile, I can't help but pray, _Jinx…it's me…realize who you're talking to!_

"How so?" she says as we join the end of the surprisingly short line to pass through security.

"Well…you both have a thing for that hero, Kid Flash," I say playfully, pointing to her baseball cap.

What she does next totally deflates my ego. Which I didn't even think was possible.

Jinx winces and makes a face. Even worse than that, at the exact moment that I blink, she rubs her finger underneath her eye and wipes the drops of salty water on her sleeve, thinking I didn't see it happen. Oh, jeez…this is going to be harder than I thought.

But Jinx gains back her composure extremely quickly, rolling her eyes as she retorts with a damaging, "Kid Flash? Nah. He's probably the biggest jerk I've ever met."

Ouch. "How did you meet him?" I ask her, my voice and smile beginning to fail.

Jinx snaps her head up, looking momentarily mortified. "I was, uh, stuck in a hold-up in a jewelry shop recently, and he took forever to help me out. And when he did, he was a total jerk about it, all cocky and stupid and mean."

I force myself to laugh, although the only thing I want to do is pull my mask out from behind my neck and underneath my jacket and show her that she is falling for the same guy she thinks she hates.

"Then why do you have the hat?" I ask as I help pull her backpack off her back and set it onto the conveyer belt that pulls it underneath the x-ray.

"I, uh…" I can almost see the little gerbils in Jinx's mind running around in a wheel as she tries to come up with a plausible excuse. "I got a bad dye job, and this was the first hat I saw. It looks so bad, I just needed to cover it up." And with that, she pulls it off and smoothes out her bright pink hair to prove her point, now that she's made up an explanation for its color.

"I actually like it," I respond, examining how pretty she looks with her hair down. Jinx's backpack is lifted through a few flaps of rubber, and she is beckoned through the metal detector by the security guard (whose nametag readers _Syani), _who nods as she takes a few steps towards the metal arch. Syani stares at her for a moment as she looks hesitantly at her wrist, but after a quick sigh, she pulls back the sleeve of her sweatshirt to reveal a thick metal bracelet clasped around her wrist. I stare at it for a moment as well; what does itremind me of...?But Jinx pulls it off quickly, puts it into a small bucket next to the detector and walks through. I crane my neck to get a better view of the bracelet, but as soon as she's through, she takes it back hurriedly and slips it back on, pulling her sleeve down over it again.

I hear a small cough and jerk my head upwards to look at the guard. He stares at me funny when I realize that I don't have any luggage to put through the x-ray.

"Oh, sorry, it's just me and my wallet," I say sheepishly as I pull my beat-up wallet and my Sidekick (best Christmas present EVER! Isn't it ironic, _Kid _Flash has a sidekick? Hahahaha! I am just turning out the jokes like candy. Butter me, 'cause I'm on a roll! ...forget that last one. That was lame, even for me) from my pocket. At the exact moment that Syani blinks, I push my hands into super-speed as I slip my Teen Titans communicator in between the flaps of the wallet. Then I set it down inside a small plastic bucket and step through. When no noise emits from the machine and no shoe bombs go off, he nods and I continue through, taking my wallet and helping Jinx again with her backpack.

"That's all you're taking?" she asks me surprised.

"That's all _you're_ taking? Gotta travel light," I say happily as we continue forward. I pick up a map of the airport from a nearby brochure stand and find our location in relation to Terminal 13.

* * *

**_Jinx_**

"Ok, so, Terminal 13 is actually straight ahead," says Wally, nodding ahead to a sea of waiting-room style seats that clog up the space in front of the entrance to the plane.

"Looks like we're just on time."

"With time to spare," he counters. "It only took 10 minutes to buy our tickets, navigate through the airport, and pass through security," he informs me. I look up to the Arrivals/Departures board overhead and find our flight: _Delayed._ I groan and clap my hand to my face, massaging my eyes. Is someone trying to tell me something?

Wally looks up too and sees it, although he couldn't look happier. "...And it looks like we've got another 30 minutes before we'll actually be able to leave!"

"Well, just our luck, huh?" I say, more to myself than to him.

"Haha, seriously," he laughs, pointing out every little bit of information that could have delayed this flight. "I mean, c'mon, Flight 333--that's half of 666, the most demonic number ever. And Terminal 13? I'm just waiting until some stray black cat runs across the entrance to the plane." I laugh in spite of myself. He's kind of funny, in a very ironic way. "I mean, all this evidence is leading me to think that there is something unholy about this. It'll be like _Final Destination._ If you have any weird premonitions about a plane crashing, let me know so I can get off too." I laugh some more. He's got a good sense of humor. But the weird thing is...all these jokes about bad luck would have majorly pissed me off about a week ago. But something about Wally just...relaxes me somehow. Like we know each other well enough to laugh about it. I love that about him.

"What, are you afraid of death?" I tease him playfully as we sink down into the orange chairs in the terminal.

"Nah," Wally says lazily, stretching out in his seat. "To quote the great Woody Allen, it's not that I'm afraid of death. I just that I don't want to be there when it happens."

I chuckle some more. Why is he so funny? He shouldn't be allowed to be this funny, it makes me want him to skip out on his girlfriend for me. And I'm rooting for them, right? Someone in this world needs to have the capacity to love.

"But I don't get it. If flying is so safe, why is the airport called the terminal?" he drawls as I readjust myself in the hard chair.

"That's a good question," I respond. "You know another good question?" He shakes his head lazily. "Why are you being so nice to me?"

Wally looks slightly surprised at me and sits up straight. "What do you mean?"

I blush slightly; I didn't mean to be a jerk to him, if he's always this friendly. "I'm just wondering why you're being so nice to such a total stranger."

Wally stares at me for a few moments with those burning blue eyes of his, although he doesn't seem offended at all. "Because I think that you're lonely and hurt and that you've given up on the world. But you shouldn't. There are still some good people out there, you know."

I'm caught entirely off-guard by his answer. Do I really come off as such a downer?

I stare at my feet, embarrassed. And then I catch sight of a penny sitting right near my left boot. I bend over to pick it up, quietly reciting that little poem that you're supposed to say when you find spare change. "Find a penny, pick it up, and all day long--"

"You'll have a penny," Wally supplies, smiling, and looking as if he simply brushed off his previous comments. I smile back at him and sit straight. "What year is it from?"

"1991," I respond, turning it over in my palm to find the date. "Hey, that's the year I was born!"

"Me too," he says, "that means it's good luck. I guess this airport must be the place where opposites meet."

I pocket it happily. Maybe this little lucky penny will be more affective than the power inhibitor on my wrist. This has been such a weird day...

"You never answered my question," Wally says abruptly. Yup. Weird day.

"What question?"

"You never told me about this guy you're running from," he says wisely, crossing his legs Indian-style on his seat and placing his thumb and forefingers together, as if in deep meditation.

I hit his arm lightly for the gesture. "I'm not running away from him," I say indignantly, looking for the right way to phrase my answer. "I'm, uh..." Wally's eyes pop open as he stares at me doubtfully. "--ok, fine. I'm running away. What does it matter?"

"You should give him a second chance. He sounds like a good guy." I pick up my head again and face him. He's not smiling anymore, and it makes him look...almost _unhealthy._

"...Whatever. What's done is done and after what he did, there's no going back," I respond sullenly, hoping that he'll get the point and drop it.

"But are you sure you know the whole story?" he asks me, unfolding his legs and setting them on the ground again.

"Of course," I snap back. His curiosity is starting to bother me. Or at least, it's starting to bother my conscience. "Why do you want to know, anyway?"

"Because I care about you, Jinx," Wally responds in a voice that sounds very sincere...and too familiar...

Oooh, no. Ooooooooooooooooh, God, NO!

It's him. How could I not know? The eyes, the hair, the smile, the voice...I should've KNOWN! I can feel my hands tightening around the armrest of the chair. My knuckles are white again, and I close my eyes to gain my composure. How the hell did he _find _me! And even worse, how the hell am I going to get out of this, if he knows where I'm going!

* * *

**_Kid Flash_**

..."Because I care about you, Jinx."

...Oh, sh!t.

OOOH CLIFFIE! Except this time, you're not allowed to say anything about it because this is the second-to-last chapter and i'm allowed to hold out some suspense. :-D

Yes, you read correctly, this is the second-to-last chapter. Meaning chp. 13 will be the end of it. Sad, right? I know. It makes me sad to think that it's coming to a close, especially when I had so much fun writing it:-(

So it's more important ever now to review, because I'm fiddling with writing a sequel...but I'm not sure. I definitely have plans to collaborate with one of my great reviewers on a story outlining an AU in which Jinx did turn KF over to Madame Rouge. So keep your eyes open for that! But I'll stop talking about the end now, because it's depressing me. But I promise, all questions will be answered in the next chapter!

So now, to my wonderful reviewers!

**Marz the green planet**-i like boots, except when theyre being chucked at my head. :-D thx!

**shadow929**-MWAHAHAHAHA! if that last cliffie was bad...this one realy will kill you. i just hope that you dont die b4 u review :-D lol jk. thx!

**TTfangirl111-**lol, ramble away! thanks for the kind words!

**Meiriona**-thanks for the review! my advice for jinx's conversion...make it gradual. it won't be believable if it happens just like that (snaps fingers to show point). and ur right, no one story is better than another ;-D lol, thx!

**Maiyuko**-chan-sry it took so long for this chappie! thx!

**Dark-VampireAngel**-heeeey, im glad u picked up on that! Theres actually a lot of symbolism and stuff that i threw into this story that i think a lot of people missed, so im glad you caught it. :-D thx!

**Flying Green Flamingo**-lol, well, I dont know how a new chapter will work as an antidote, but here it is. you can wake up now ;-D thx!

**Shay Bo Bay**-ill hand u some tissues. it makes me sad too. :-( neways, thx for the review, im glad u like it! but ull have to wait for KF if jinx doesnt take him, ive already called dibs...lol.

**EE's Skysong**-aww, thx! im glad u liked it. i luv good, fresh comebacks; its great to see the reaction on some jerks face after hitting them with one ;-D lol.

**Rosetta Starfire Stone**-well im glad u liked it. and glad that i could incorporate that into it. i have a fan! (does happy dance) thanks!

**obiter**-lol. i think shes too smart not to as well, but i thought itd be more dramatic if i did it like this.

**shadowedstar213**-hehe, ur right. so many jokes about the giggling...lol. thx!

**sakuradancer3**-ahh! dont cry! here is a chapter-read it quick! lol, thx!

**Kelly Riley**-well..now. :-D keep reading!

**xBytex**-hey, thats ok, dont worry bout it. thx for reviewing!

**Rose Red2.0**-lol, keep reading to figure out how it ends :-D

**pinkprincess-(**blushes) thanks!

**Deide**-glad u like it! thx 4 the review!

**Frosty Pickle Juice**-i know this wasnt much longer, but the conclusion's gonna be a whammy. like, loong. or at least long enough :-D (cant believe i just said 'whammy' lol)

**acosta perez jose ramiro**-haha! thanks, i try. :-D keep reading, its almost done! and thanks!

**Stantonluver**-lol, thanks for the review! ur randomness continues to amuse me ;-)

**Silver Miracles**-lol, dont talk, ur story is too great and u HAVE to update soon! my, like, life depends on it. :-D

**UknwUloveChopstix**-to answer ur questions, in order, 1) i dont know, thats just how i wrote her, and 2), yes. glad u like it! thanks!

**Valda**-lol, yes! the ass-kicking power of us overwhelms me sometimes...we should have our own religion or something. :-D thanks!

**Thermopolis**-well, when u think about it, "West" is a very common name. and wally doesnt know, so im not going to really bother with that. for now, at least. :-D

**jinx513**-gracias, chica. luv the penname ;-)

**Heroine of the Valley**-just keep reading, just keep reading..lol. thanks!

**NemesisMuse**-13 chapters, exactly. :-D keep reading, and thanks!

**3musketteers-**yaaay! still feeling smart because i know what 'kawaii' means...hehe. :-D thx

**Sweet Princess RobStar4ever**-(big smiles) thanks! u rock my socks (hehe, cool phrase) and keep checking back!

**A Pleasant Reader**-a very good point. keep reading and find out how shell react. but, if I wrote this as effectively as I want to, the explanation should work plausibly. :-D (hint, hint). thanks!

**The King Of Flames-**yes, a lot of my favorite quotes are in my profile, and i used a couple more of them in this chappie, just because i could. :-D thanks! and keep reading!

**u don't need to know**-awww, thanks so much! that makes me feel all warm and fuzzy and fluffy inside..as well as giving me a burning desire to finish this last chapter so that i can get more compliments like that :-D thanks!

**Mystery1205**-im so glad u like it! the characterizations threw me off a little at first, and i STILL worry that i havent find jinx's voice, but i guess itll come to me in future fics. :-D thanks!

**disappearer/Syani-**I believe i already PM'ed u, with my reply. Hope you caught ur reward for being my 300th reviewer in this chappie ;-) thanks!

**hari-chan15**-lol, thanks!

**Itsy-Evil-Spiders**-yup, mines already been sent. :-D thanks for ur efforts! i honestly dont think the last one was that bad, i was just disappointed they didnt focus more on the other titans instead of Terra. but o well. definitely write a KF/Jinx fanfic, let me know when u do and ill be ur first reviewer! - thanks!

**DemonDaughter-**lol. :-D

**ARavenPoet-**im glad u like it! thanks so much for the kind words. its nice to hear from new reviewers!

...and just in case you're all wondering, this is where you review. so hit the button and do it, because this is your last chance to have your review responded to in the next chapter (which will be this story's last). please review! muchas gracias!

Love always,

Cara the SuperDuperHulaHooper


	13. You and Me

**_Wow. _**I can't believe that this is the last chapter...

You readers/reviewers are incredible, thanks so much for sticking with it! im sorry this review took so long, but I wanted to be completely happy with it, seeing as it's the last for this story. But if I get enough support...I'll probably write a sequel. But I sincerely hope that you have all enjoyed reading this as much as I have had writing it!

So...start reading, but take your time, even though it's long. enjoy it, because it's going to be the last one! ahhhh!

...and then review. :-)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Teen Titans. I only own the plot, and my dignity. ...Well...not quite so sure about the latter...lol.

_**

* * *

**_

_the stars will cry _

_the blackest tears tonight_

_I can smell the ocean air  
And here I am  
Pouring my heart onto these rooftops  
Just a ghost to the world  
That's exactly  
Exactly what I need_

_From up here the city lights burn  
Like a thousand miles of fire  
And I'm here to sing this anthem  
Of our dying day_

_For a second I wish the tide  
Would swallow every inch of this city  
As you gasp for air tonight  
I'd scream this song right in your face  
If you were here  
I swear I won't miss a beat  
Cause I never  
Never have before..._

_-Anthem of Our Dying Day, Story of the Year_

**_

* * *

Jinx _**

Stay calm, Jinx…just got to stay calm…don't take the inhibitor off…you'd blow up the entire airport if you did…breathe in, breathe out..

I'm glued to my chair. My eyes are shut tightly; maybe I'm just imagining this? Yeah, yeah, that's all…he just called me "Jinx" by accident, because we were talking about bad luck, joking about it…it was a mistake…Wally isn't Kid Flash…

"Jinx, please listen to me," Wally pleads with me silently as I clench my fists around the ends of the armrest. So it wasn't a mistake. Breathe in…

"How did you find me?" I ask, still afraid to open my eyes. If I see him again...it'll all be real…it'll make sense…

"I followed you," he whispers into my ear, his voice sounding panicky. "But it's not for why you think. I would never hurt you. Please, just listen to me!" And he reaches out his hand and lightly touches my arm. A shiver runs through my body and my eyes pop open. His hands are warm but I jerk my arm away from underneath him and fall back into the armrest of my chair, trying to get as far as possible away from him so that I can take my bag and leave.

Breathe out…

I have to make something up, fast. _I'm not Jinx! _No, that's stupid. I already blew it. He knows, and I know.

"Sorry, Wally, I have no idea what you're talking about," I say, forcing myself to stare at the Arrivals/Departures board right behind Kid Flash's left ear. My eyes search around desperately for some place to escape to. I can't go to L.A., but maybe if I get away long enough, I can grab another flight? New York was the default plan. Maybe even Miami. Same as L.A., just more bottle blondes.

"I, uh, need to go to the bathroom!" I say, happily spotting the sign gesturing towards the ladies room a little down the hall.

Kid Flash looks at me, his eyes pleading, probably plotting some way to quietly slip on some handcuffs. "Jinx, no more running away," he says as he grabs my arm firmly and yanks down. I crumple back into my seat, defeated. I should have expected this. But what can I do? If I take off this power inhibitor, I put every person in this airport at potential risk. But if I leave it on, let him take me in…it'll cost my freedom…

He doesn't let go, even when my butt is firmly on the plastic. My backpack is over my left shoulder, the strap sliding down my arm and finally touching his hand where Kid Flash is holding a death grip on my wrist. For a split second, he lets go, but in a motion that's far too fast to see he pulls the strap all the way off and sets the backpack on the floor, and then grabs my arm again.

"Jinx…please, we need to talk.Please to listen to me."

I close my eyes again. How could he! How did he find me? I thought my plan was foolproof!

…Stay calm, Jinx. Breathe in, breathe out.

"Let go of me, Kid Flash," I manage to hiss, my teeth clenched and my eyes beginning to glow. I can still look intimidating, even with this power inhibitor. It only prevents anything from actually happening.

"Not until you listen to me," Kid Flash says, taking my chin in his hand and making me face him. I open my eyes only to see his crystal clear baby blues staring straight back at me. I let out an involuntary shudder. Just…wait…

At that moment, my courage kicks in, although it's very half-hearted, if not nearly non-existent. I need to fight back. I did it before, I can do it again. So I stare back at him, narrowing my eyes and using my free hand to slap his away from my face. He looks at me sadly for a moment but I just glare back, and then he lets go of me all together.

"What will it take for me to get you to listen?" he asks me desperately, reaching into his pocket as I grab my backpack and stand up, ready to make a break for it.

"Your life," I respond as coldly as I can, gaining some momentum with my first few steps towards the bathroom.

"Not sure if I can do that, but I've got the next best thing," Kid Flash replies, grabbing onto my hand again and pushing a T-Mobile sidekick into it. As I'm forced to stop (he's holding my arm ransom! I _just _might need it later), breathing heavily, he uses his hands to close my fingers around the Sidekick and then steps back. "There. _That's_ my life in your hands. We're even now."

I stop for a moment and stare at it, even though I should be at the phase where I whack him over the head with a "CAUTION: SLIPPERY WHEN WET" sign and run. What the…?

I continue to glare at him confusedly. Looking flustered and desperate, he reaches over and pushes a button on it, and a list of names pops up. "My name is Wally West. I'm 15 years old and I live in Star City, Pennsylvania with my parents," he says very quickly, staring me directly in the eyes again as I continue to look at him in confusion and panic.

"What's this for?" I ask in spite of myself, wondering what he meant when he said "we're even now."

"Everything. You have me. I'm at your mercy," he says, taking his hand off the Sidekick and allowing me to take a few steps backwards, using another button to scroll down. "Here—that's my home phone number. My aunt Iris works at for the Daily Planet Television News. That's Speedy's cell phone number," he tells me as I roll the clicker over the name _Roy Harper_, wondering what the hell this all means. "And there-security codes to my hideout. The Flash's email address. _Superman's mom's_ _pie recipe_!" Kid Flash starts speeding his speech up, talking increasingly faster and more frantic. "NAKED BABY PICTURES OF ME IN THE TUB! ARGH!"

I have the sudden urge to burst out laughing as Kid Flash snatches back his Sidekick, blushing insanely and sadly as he scrolls down. As he stares intently at the little screen, I take a few steps backwards, hoping he won't see me retreat. I just have to get out of here!

"…They're from my mom. _'Sup, Wally? (that's how you kids talk nowadays, right?) Was looking through some old pictures and thought you'd like to see these. I hope this 'email' goes through. I love you! And don't worry, I washed all of your underpants so that you won't forget them again tomorrow. From Mom,_" he reads out loud, his cheeks as red as his hair, hitting the 'delete' button as he mutters something inaudible.

By the time he looks up again, I've only gotten about 3 feet away. He reads so fast...

"Jinx," he says, appearing by my side before I can even blink, taking my shoulders in his hands. "I will do anything for you to give me a minute to explain. Take this," Kid Flash says again, pleading, as he pushes the Sidekick back into my hand. "My life is in there," he says again, "Everyone I love…they are in your hands. You could take that Sidekick right now and run away, go off and kill every person I've ever cared about in revenge. But I know you won't. You're better than that, and I trust you. You don't know the whole story. I would never betray you!"

He leads me over to the chairs again as I sit, dumbfounded, alternately looking between Kid Flash's face and the screen which has the name _Barry Allen Cell_ with a phone number following it.

Breathe in, out…don't let him rule this conversation…

"We'll never be equal," I spit at him, putting the Sidekick into my pocket as discreetly as I can. He watches as I do it, but doesn't do or say anything. "Not after what you did to me."

"But that's just it!" Kid Flash whispers, looking around, worried, sensing that we've caused a little bit of drama. Then he turns back to me. "I didn't do anything to you! I didn't turn you into the police, Jinx," he tells me, still not letting go of my shoulders. "They made a mistake! They didn't know you were on the good side now!"

"I'm not on the good side, though," I snarl in spite of myself. Not exactly the best thing to be telling to the guy who's looking to arrest you…

"Yes, you are," Kid Flash protests. He points to my backpack. "You paid for all of that stuff. You didn't steal it. And that's a power inhibitor on your wrist, isn't it? You didn't want anyone to get hurt," he says as he slides his hand down my arm and tugs my sleeve up before I can even protest. "May I?" he asks, and without pausing for answer, he says, "…Whatever you do, don't lose your cool, Jinx," and yanks it off my wrist.

I gasp in alarm as he does it, and a few feet behind me, I hear the unmistakable moans of a heavily-laden traveler who _accidentally _tripped over his shoe lace and fell down, brining his bags with him. Then, to my surprise, Kid Flash instead fastens the bracelet around his own wrist.

"Why…?" I begin, but he cuts me off. I can tell he wants to get this over with as quickly as possible.

"To show you that I'm not here for a fight," Kid Flash responds as he shifts his gaze back to me, an intense, burning look in his eyes. "If you want to run, go ahead and run. I can't use my powers with this thing on.And Ijust gave away my identity to someone who hates me. Just hear me out."

As he says this, I can hear that his voice, however steely and determined, is about to crack. He has a point…I own him now. This could be _the _ultimate revenge…he's at your mercy, Jinx. Don't throw the opportunity away.

At that moment, I can feel the pangs of my hate for him bubbling up inside of me. _Stay,_ says my subconscious. I think that may be the first time it's ever agreed with me. I take it as a sign. I sit down again.

"You have 5 minutes," I say coldly, eager to hear what kind of pathetic story Kid Flash might be able to spin in order to get me to show mercy. "Why are you here?

He takes a deep breath, then immediately shoots into his story. "Jinx, I'm going to be entirely honest with you. You drive me insane. And I love that. You have to believe that I would _never _hurt you! I'd rather run straight into a brick wall at superspeed than go through life thinking you hated me for something I didn't do."

"What do you mean, 'something you didn't do'?" I ask him abruptly, wondering what the hell he keeps babbling on about. What could he possibly _not_ have done? Boy did everything but kill me.

"I didn't orchestrate anything. I didn't tell any police to try to arrest you," Kid Flash explains in an annoyingly worried voice.

"Then why did they?" I counter, staring him in the eyes.

"…I'm going to have to go back to the beginning, aren't I?" he sighs, preparing himself to do so.

"…Yeah, yeah, probably," I shoot back nastily. "Get going. You have 3 minutes left."

A sigh. "Well, you were getting beaten up by the HIVE Five when I found you in Jump City. You passed out, I finished them off, and took you back to my place. When you woke up, you tried to run…" Kid Flash stops for a moment, looking hesitant. "…But I wouldn't let you. So I took you to Lightning Lane in Star City to get you to see the benefits of…doing what I do." For a moment, he looks like he wants to use the word 'hero', but he refrains. "Then after you kicked some drug-dealer tail, I brought you to help me out with a robbery-in-progress at a downtown jewelry store. No contact with the police at all, but they saw you walking out of the building with a bunch of criminals and just…assumed. They saw us talking and figured that I was trying to distract you long enough for them to arrest you, but they were wrong. They didn't know that you're not a villain anymore, so they took you in."

I stare at him incredulously as he goes on telling his story. He's a very good liar, I'll give him that. When I don't say anything, he continues.

"So I called in Raven from the Teen Titans—"

"You WHAT!" I can hear my voice crack as I let out a rather unfeminine-sounding squawk.

"I, uh…" Kid Flash looks uncomfortable, as if he knew I would react this way. "I asked Raven to help me get you out. Before she joined the Titans...we worked on a case together. But I don't want to waste my remaining 2 minutes explaining that," he says carefully. I'm surprised; he was listening to me when I said I didn't want to talk to him for too long? He takes my silence as his cue to continue. "Anyway—we did. Raven efficiently, and legally, got you out of jail. She had just left before I went to your cell and found you—about to—"

Kid Flash lets out a shudder, looking clearly mortified and disgusted at the idea of saying the word "rape." He takes a deep breath and instead skips the word. "…Anyway. When I got there…and you escaped…I _let_ you run..." his voice trails off and his eyes fall, as if he was finally starting to grasp the truth. "…You really do hate me, don't you?" Kid Flash finally asks, his voice barely above a whisper.

I'm left speechless. I want to nod, shove it in his face, make him hurt and cry like I did over him…but I can't. The look in his eyes…

* * *

_Oh no- here comes that sun again  
And that means another day without you my friend  
And it hurts me to look into the mirror at myself  
And it hurts even more to have to be with somebody else _

And it's so hard to do and so easy to say  
But sometimes - sometimes,  
you just have to walk away - walk away

With so many people to love in my life, why do I worry about one?  
But you put the happy in my ness, you put the good times into my fun

And it's so hard to do and so easy to say  
But sometimes - sometimes,  
you just have to walk away - walk away and head for the door...

-_Walk Away, _Ben Harper

* * *

**_Kid Flash_**

God. Wow. I thought I understood before that she hated me. But I didn't. I had _no idea_ what the word 'hate' meant. But now I do. I knew what 'loathe' meant. Loathing is total disregard of another's emotions. Hate is the way Jinx is looking at me.

And I've never felt so lost and alone in my life.

I came here, followed her, hoping that I could prove my point and win her back. I love her, I really do. But she hates me.

I finally recognize what that weird thing in Raven's voice was. It was pity. Raven pities me. She knew this would happen…she's an empath. Realizing another's pain is what she does.

It sounds girly and corny, I know, but I feel like I need to cry. I haven't cried since…since I was a baby. I've never felt the need to.

With all of the courage I can muster, I manage to whisper the three little words I'd been meaning to tell her, ideally under better circumstances, but this is the best I've got and it's the best I'll ever be able to do for her. "…I love you." I can hear a sharp intake of breath coming from Jinx, but I force myself to turn a deaf ear to it. "I hope that one day you won't hate me anymore."

And with that, I push myself off my chair, defeated, and begin to walk away. I don't even know where I'm going, but one thing's for sure: I'm not coming back. I'm going to take off this power inhibitor the moment I get out of this airport, and then maybe I'll take a few laps around the world. Whatever will get my mind off of her.

A few moments pass, but they feel like days. I've barely taken 10 steps before I hear Jinx's voice calling my name.

"Wally!"

* * *

_You can make me cry  
You can break my heart  
But I'll never say we're through  
Even when I cry, I can't stay mad at you _

_You can run around  
You can tell me lies  
But there's nothing I can do  
I'll never say goodbye  
Cause I can't stay mad at you _

_-I Can't Stay Mad at You, _Skeeter Davis

* * *

_**Jinx**_

…I don't get it. What…? No, that's not the question. "How." The question is "how?"

As in, how the _hell _did it take me this long to realize that he wouldn't go to all this trouble just to rub my losses in my face?

In the back of my head, my conscience speaks up again, although the "voice" it's speaking through sounds vaguely…different. It sounds like Raven, the Teen Titan. _He wasn't lying to you, _it…well, _she_ tells me. _Believe him. He meant every word that he said._

"I love you." That's what he said to me. He said, "I love you." And from the look in his eyes and the sound of his broken voice, I know he means it. You don't joke about that. You don't lie about something like that. Not even if you're an on-duty, undercover agent who's trying to arrest someone.

Which he's not. I look down again at the Sidekick Kid Flash put in my hand. A picture pops up on the screen, a nice snapshot of the people I assume are his family.

Why would he tell me all of this if he wasn't lying?

And it's at that very moment that I get it. Totally and completely, I understand how it happened. He never wanted anything bad to happen to me. I can't even imagine…how hard he must have tried to track me down, explain the truth. And I finally figure it all out just as he gives up on me.

…Great timing, Jinx.

"Wally!" I hoist myself off of my seat and take a few steps after him, as he stops and drops his shoulders, turning to face me. I've never seen sadder eyes. I wish he would smile again… "Wally."

"Look-" he begins, looking as if he is ready to cry, or something.

"Wally, please listen to me," I plead, inwardly marveling at how quickly the tables have turned. "I get it. I'm sorry. I understand now." Kid Flash just stares at me blankly for a moment, apparently not quite registering what I said. "Wally…Kid Flash…" I say, staring him directly in the eyes as my hand finds his and I slide my fingers through his. I don't even know what's coming over me. My voice changes, and it sounds as harsh as it normally is, but at the same time, calm. "…You're such a wimp! You're the one person in this world who I can trust. I don't know how long we'll last if you break this easily."

He stares at me incredulously for a moment, his expression frozen in shock.

* * *

_And I'd give up forever to touch you__  
__Cuz I know that you feel me somehow_  
_You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be_  
_And I don't want to go home right now_

_And all I can taste is this moment_  
_And all I can breathe is your life_  
_'Cuz sooner or later it's over_  
_I just don't want to miss you tonight_

_And I don't want the world to see me_  
_Cuz I don't think that they'd understand_  
_When everything's made to be broken_  
_I just want you to know who I am_

_-Iris, _Goo Goo Dolls

* * *

**_Kid Flash_**

"So…you're saying…" I stutter, feeling Jinx's small hand fitting comfortably in my own. I don't believe this. What the…?

"I love you too, idiot," Jinx says in a calm voice that completely blows me away.

…..

……………………

….

………..

….

It takes a moment to realize that's she's talking to me. About me. And so calmly…She might as well have said, "I'm so excited that we've had such great weather lately! So nice and sunny…oh, and by the way, Wally, I love you."

As soon as understanding whacks me over head, without any hesitation, I slip my hand out from hers and instead use it instead to pull her in closer to me as I kiss her more deeply than I've ever kissed anyone in my life.

After a few incredible, heavenly, perfect seconds, Jinx pulls away from me, her eyes still closed and her forehead resting against mine, and she whispers, "…This doesn't mean I'm going to have to start wearing colored spandex, does it?"

Right then and there, I begin to crack up. I feel like I'm full of helium. Or I'm high. Or I'm in love. One of those.

"No, you don't have to wear the spandex," I reply laughingly. "I do it of my own free will, believe it or not. They're actually quite comfortable."

"Uh-huh," Jinx whispers skeptically. I'm about to lean in to kiss her again, but she pulls a 180 on me and her voice suddenly gets quiet. "Just one thing. You…endangered the lives of all those people in your address book. What if I hadn't…well…if I had taken it, I could have killed them."

I adjust to the situation as quickly as I can. "No, you couldn't. I trust you. You're a good person, Jinx. I knew that you wouldn't have the heart to go through with it. That's what I was counting on. Besides…even if you did have their names, addresses, federal statistics…it wouldn't have mattered. Each and every one of them has a back-up plan. Aliases, secret addresses…names are interchangeable. They've even got a body guard. Full coverage, 24/7. They're never alone."

"Bodyguards? Who?"

"Me. I swore that I will always be there when they need me. _Always._"

"Even me?"

"Especially you."

"…So there's always a backup. Always someone to count on."

"All the time."

"Do you swear?"

"I swear."

"That's all I needed to hear."

Content with the answer, Jinx brings herself closer to me to kiss me again. And as she does, I can't help but think…_this happened too easily…can this possibly be real?_

And after a few more incredible seconds, or minutes, or hours, or days…I feel a buzzing noise coming from somewhere in my pants. Apparently not.

I groan as I reach my hand into the pocket carrying my Titans Communicator, reluctantly pulling away from Jinx as Robin's image flashes up on the screen. Jinx looks at me confusedly, then shifts her focus back to the screen as Robin's urgent voice shouts out a message.

"Calling all Titans! The Brotherhood of Evil has been listening. I'm breaking off all further communication. ...Take care of yourselves.You know what to do."

And with that, my communicator suddenly deactivates before my eyes, the picture dimming into blackness as it is forced to shut off. Jinx and I exchange glances. She looks at me nervously, hesitantly, and I know what's going through her head.

"Where?" she whispers quietly, casting her eyes to her feet. And in the back of my head, as if on cue, I hear a faint voice-Raven's voice-feeding me one word: _Paris. _I look at Jinx, and judging from the look on her face, I know she heard it too.

"Jinx?"

"Yeah?"

"Remember how I told you that I was always going to be there for the people who need me?" She nods. "Right now…the Titans need me. It's the Brotherhood of Evil…they're trying to bring them down…you heard Robin's message." Jinx nods again. I can't see her expression, as she is still looking straight down. "And I know that you're 'not a good guy'…but I could really use your help. The _Titans_ could really use your help. C'mon, Jinx…this is your chance to prove that you're better than them. Better than Madame Rouge, and all those jerks. So what do you say? I hate to pressure you, but if we're going to go, we have to go now."

A few seconds pass, and it feels like the tension is suspended in the air. Slowly, Jinx lifts her head and her eyes lock onto mine. With a look of pure determination, she asks me quietly, "…Will the HIVE Five be there?"

I nod my head. "Probably."

She nods in return, digesting the information. A few more seconds, and—"Count me in."

I grin as I see a determined smile breaking free of all that drama and stuff we've been going through. Jinx and me—Jinx and me!I did it. _**I DID IT!**_ And now she's really going to help me kick some bad guy ass!

I want to spin and twirl around and do my happy dance and sing, and I guess I actually start doing it, because Jinx swats me on the arm just as I'm about to do a pirouette.

**_YES!_**

Jinx rolls her eyes in exasperation, and I snap back to reality. "Hold on," I tell her as I look around quickly to see if anyone's looking, and when no one does, I pull up my cowl from underneath my jacket, ditching the clothes I was wearing over my uniform in a little heap as Jinx pulls off her sweatshirt and cap to reveal her normal dress. As she tosses the sweatshirt into the growing pile, I in turn snap off that pesky little power inhibitor cuff and ditch it along with the rest of the stuff.

"_Must_ you darn do-gooders always insist on being so chivalrous!" she asks me as she allows me to scoop her up, tightening her arms around my neck and burying her face into my chest.

"Yep," I say happily in reply as I take a running start towards Paris.

* * *

_What day is it? And in what month?  
This clock never seemed so alive  
I can't keep up and I can't back down  
I've been losing so much time _

Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do, n_othing to lose  
And it's you and me and all of the people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you..._

_You and Me, _Lifehouse

_

* * *

_

_Brotherhood of Evil Headquarters_

_Paris, France_

"…This is the part where I remind you all of that time I told you not to get messed up with the Brotherhood of Evil? Well, I hate to say it…but I told you so!" I can't help but be a little big-headed. I hate these guys; the HIVE Five are just a bunch of idiots who picked a fight with me by messing with Jinx.

As I stand my ground, blocking the path between the HIVE Five and the door, I turn to Cyborg (who was just thrown against the steps I'm standing on by some big bad villain) and explain, "Sorry I'm late. I had to pick up a friend." I jerk my head back to the door, where Jinx takes a few graceful steps forward, finally stopping next to me.

"You're with HIM!" Gizmo yells angrily, his midget body spazzing out. "Traitor!"

Sensing the unresolved conflict at hand, I smile and bow my way out. "Looks like you've got some catching up to do," I say as I look back reassuringly at Jinx, who in turn seems almost…happy.

I push my momentum forward and dart off into the fray, sighing in amazement at how big this fight has gotten. Everyone's here…and I mean _everyone_. Robin and the original Titans, Speedy, Bumblebee, Pantha, Jericho, and two really fast little dudes I haven't met yet. And Jinx. Jinx is here.

I pause a moment to watch her after I force some random villain to trip over himself. Jinx and the HIVE Five…I'm surprised at how composed she is. There's a playful grin on her beautiful face, and I know immediately what she's going to do.

Still smiling, she simply shrugs her shoulders and says, "Nothing personal." And with a snap of her fingers, a pink ray emits from her hands and the HIVE Five is thrown backwards, paying the price for crossing Jinx.

Finding my face in the crowd, Jinx throws her grin across the room and nods before running off to finish what the HIVE Five started.

I take out a couple more nameless, faceless bad guys who come at me and then start off after Jinx, who is fighting her former team alone.

…Well, not alone. She'll always have me.

* * *

AHHH! ITS OVER! Woah. 

First of all, I'd like to give a huge THANK YOU to every single person who read this story! I loved writing it so much, and I'm glad so many people liked it! Thanks for all the support! I love you all. :-D

Second, I hope you liked the ending. I made it nice and long for ya, and I hope it's not too OC/corny or whatever. I did my best. :-)

Third, i have SO MANY REVIEWS! I LOVE YOU REVIEWERS! You rock my world. Seriously. ...And, although I swore never to do this again...I would like to encourage you all some more for reviews. Want to know why? Because I know it's a long shot, but...if you all help me reach 400 reviews to finish it off...I can guarantee you that there will be sequel. I'll probably write one anyway, but this would 1) make my life and 2) make the prospects of a sequel ABSOLUTELY POSITIVELY CERTAIN. :-) So get reviewing!

And now for some tidbits that I threw into the story that you might have picked up on...

-well, first of all, I messed up. :-) Both the Flash and Kid Flash are based in Keystone City, Kansas (in the comics). Star City does exist in the DC Universe, but it is instead home to Speedy and Green Arrow. Sorry! lol. just mentally subsitute Keystone if you ever re-read this.

-Not sure if you picked up on this, but when I wrote that villainess, Quickshot, I was kind of drawing a parallel between her and Jinx. Anyone notice how she reacted very similarly to Jinx when Jinx first met Madame Rouge? bet you didnt catch that! lol, am so tricky...

-umm, I got acouple of people asking me how Raven knew Kid Flash. Well, she did in the comics; they were teammates, after all. In the comics, Kid Flash was actually a Titan long before Raven. The Titans disbanded for a while, and when Raven showed up and reassembled the team, Kid Flash didn't want to rejoin--so she used her powers to make him fall in love with her, so that he would help her. In my story, it's nto quite that...let's just say that they worked together on a mission once. Does that work? lol.

-Identities! For the outside references I made...**Barry Allen**: the Flash. **Aunt Iris:** Barry's wife, Iris West, a reporter. **Jay (Garrick**): The original Flash.** Jesse Quick**: a teenage girl who was given powers by the Speed Force that all speedsters draw their powers from. worked briefly with the Flash. **Roy Harper: **Speedy's civilian identity.

-I drew another parallel between Jinx and the girl at the register at the airport. Both gothic, both having sucky jobs. only difference is, Jinx got a helping hand from KF. I think i explained that somewhat in the chapter.

-I threw in a lot of clues leading to Wally West's identity as KF. Notice the whole, "when he's not smiling...he seems almost unhealthy..." thing? how bout the hair (which was kinda obvious)? And the fact that he goes on talking about this incredible girl who is exactly like Jinx (even tho she doesnt realize it):-) I feel so stealthy...lol.

-I purposely made this story EXACTLY 13 chapters long. which, ive decided, is a lucky number instead of an UNlucky number. :-)

...if you have any other questions, review and let me know, and ill be happy to answer them for you! Thanks so much!

Well...for the last time for this story...I get to respond to my reviewers. Sigh. I love you guys...

**hotwritergrirl158-**yeah, that cliffie sucked, and sorry it took this long to resolve it! Thanks so much for everything!

**ARavenPoet-**sorry that wasn't quite such a quick update. thanks!

**KawaiiYuki-**check my profile. I am a staff member of a C2 called "Roses" that is dedicated entirely to KF and Jinx stories. Check it out, there are some great ones. and thanks!

**Temchan-**hope this met your expectations. i wasn't quite sure how to end it, but I think this sums it up nicely, don't you:-) thanks for reading!

**Kereea-**lol, thanks!

**UknwUloveChopstix-**lol, normally people say, "Find a penny, pick it up, and all day long you'll have good luck." For cynics out there like me, we instead substitute "..you'lll have a penny." :-) thanks so much for all your reviews!

**Zako Lord of Randomnessness-**lol, i guess he does, but i dont know much about ADHD, so im being lazy and leaving it at that. :-D thanks so much! (shares cookie)

**pureangel86**-well, im not sure about a THIRD sequel, but... :-D lol. thanks so much for everything!

**Animefanatik**-originally, i was going to have that revelation come about on the plane before takeoff, but I decided that KF was just too spastic to NOT give it up before then. :-) Go me, huh? lol. thanks!

**Meiriona-**keep your eyes peeled for a sequel! i hope you enjoyed this story. thanks for EVERY REVIEW!

**Marz the Green Planet-**I resolved it! You see? I resolved it! Now you CANT chuck that boot at me:-) thanks for the review, I hope you liked the ending!

**TTfangirl111**-wo, arent YOU enthusiastic? lol. thanks so much for the kind words and all the reviews! they mean more to me than you know. thanks!

**shadow929-**lol, yeah, sorry about that. :-) hope you liked the ending! thx!

**Frosty Pickle Juice-**haha, sry bout that. there should be a sequel, im still deciding how it would continue, but you can bet that theres a 90 out of 100 percent chance that there will be a sequel. and there will be a 120 percent chance that there will be a sequel if i hit 400 reviews. not that im counting or anything... ;-D thanks for evrything!

**ttoad-**a sequel is definitely being considered. :-) thanks!

**Valda-**ooh, chickie, its over:-( im sorry! it makes me sad to have it end. you and me MUST collaborate on a fic sometime soon, itd KICK ASS! lol. thanks for all the lovely reviews!

**Lily23**-well, it is now officially over. thanks for the reviews, i loved reading them!

**ShadowedStar213-**lol, yes, indeed, it was a MAJOR oopsie. lol. thanks for everything!

**Shay Bo Bay-**lol, im glad u liked the story! thanks!

**Kelly Riley-**well, there you go, I guess. thanks for everything!

**Dark Knight Dream-**and now you do. :-) thanks!

**rinigurl-**yeah, i was waiting until this chapter to explain it. thx!

**Shilohood**-yes, yes, KF AND JINX 4EVA! totally. and thanks for everything!

**Obiter-** well, that might make for a sucky story, eh? i mean, it would be very hard to concentrate on my writing if i was being BEATEN every 5 minutes! lol, jk. review and maybe yull get a sequel out of it:-) and thanks for the reviews!

**Rose Red2.0**-oooh, well definitely check it out! good luck, im sure itll be an awesome story. and thanks for the reviews!

**Forlorn Melody-**well, i figure that I have about 300 reviewers who would team up to kill me if I made the ending anticlimactic, so i hope this ending works. ;-) thanks for all of ur reviews, i luved them!

**Nemesis Muse-**lol, yes, yes, I should join one of those... :-) thanks for every review. i hart u! lol.

**StargazerSarah-**aww, im so sorry, sweetie! but hey,his loss, y'know? in the meantime, thanks so much for the review! maybe ill write a sequel just to make you feel better. :-) thanks!

**Silver Miracles-**sorry! it makes me sad too. :-( but thanks for the reviews! much luv!

**Heroine of the Valley-**lol! i luv the place too. i wish i had that shirt... lol. thanks so much for all of your reviews-they made me happy :-)

**Dark-VampireAngel**-thanks for the cookies! lol. i hope this ending worked for you, i just couldnt see another way of writing the finale. thanks!

**DreamSprite-**thank _you_ for giving me a reason to write it! i luv the reviews, again, thx!

**Sweet Princess RobStar4ever-**lol. you should join the BEST, MOST AWESOME, INCREDIBLE GROUP of MODEST PEOPLE EVER! lol. thanks for the reviews! and keep your eyes open for a sequel!

**3musketeers-**lol. thanks sooooooooooooo much for all of your reviews, they really did make my day. ill miss hearing from you! thanks!

**EE's Skysong-**lol! again, your reviews both crack me up and lift my spirits! thanks for the feedback. i do try with the bad puns and such ;-) thanks so much, and keep checking back, i might write a sequel JUST so that i can get more of your great reviews:-D

**Stantonluver-**lol. well, i think ill have to skip out on the makeup sex, just because i dont want the mods to delete this story for being inappropriately rated. ;-) thanks!

**Maiyuko-Chan: **well, I do try. ;-) thanks so much, im glad you enjoyed it!

**Hari-Chan15-**sorry it took this long to bring you an update! i really didnt mean to leave you hanging! ...or actually, i did. just not for this long. :-) thanks!

**DemonDaughter-**...for whatever reason, I worry that I will never TRULY be safe from the evil munchkins...lol. thanks for the reviews, i had so much fun reading them! keep looking out for a sequel!

**Flying Green Flamingo-**lol. thanks sooo very much for all your reviews! i luved them! thanks!

**clairebear-**haha! yes, yes indeed, those darn cliffhangers...lol. im glad you liked it so much! it really means a lot to me that you reviewed. thx!

**the King of Flames-**lol. well, you found the update, and you reviewed, so it doesnt matter. ;-D thanks for everything!

**Sarahc4321-**ooh, muchas gracias for the review, chica! thanks so much!

**Acosta perez jose ramiro-**aHA! SOMEONE ACTUALLY LIKED THAT CLIFFHANGER! Just for that, you get a golden star. :-) thanks so much for all your reviews, i really had a blast reading them. hope to hear from you soon!

**Thermopolis**-lol, hit the review button and maybe ill write a sequel. ;-) haha. thanks for the reviews, you are the best!

**princess 4 a day-**aww, im so glad you liked it! and i hope that the ending worked for you, i thought it would be the best way for me to end it. :-) thanks for all the reviews!

**Child of Blood-**lol. yet somehow...not quite. :-) thanks for the reviews!

**Nightlark-**maybe, just maybe, ill writea sequel. ;-D thanks for the review!

**Deide-**oooooh, thanks so much! im glad you liked it; and thx for all the reviews!

**FinalFantasy Fanatic**-review and maybe ill write your sequel. :-) thanks for the review!

**the other side of darkness-**yaaay! i am loved! lol. or at least I am loved enuff to be spared from death b4 i finished the story. thanks!

**screennameless**-and so the cliffie is resolved. thanks so much!

* * *

Well, again, thanks to all who reviewed! Please keep your eyes open, I might post a sequel! Again, thanks! 

All my love,

Cara the SuperDuperHulaHooper


End file.
